


Lost Sakura & Mad Men

by WitchySkies123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apocalypse, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Haruno Sakura-centric, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchySkies123/pseuds/WitchySkies123
Summary: Sakura Haruno had a good family, a nice school life and great friends. She was almost done with college and her friends were ready to join the working world with her, but…something felt missing.Then the city was attacked and she was taken away by chance as people were stolen. Among the stolen were six men who would change her life forever.In a world of technology and wars, a lone woman would discover the hidden legends of her land. Magic. Power. And Her Lost Origins.This is the story of 7 reincarnated souls — Will their world die again?—Warning: OOC. Reverse Harem—
Relationships: Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. There Was a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Again a repost from my other account so my author notes reflect the time I wrote this. I have to literally find every italic i used and make it back again so if I miss some, there's that. Especially when Inner Sakura's concerned -- I do not want to mess her lines up. Whyyyy paste tool why can't you accept my italics?!
> 
> Hope you enjoy a sakura who grows stronger and has to survive in this new world. Not a tragedy, but isn't exactly all happy beans. Maybe it's the sad amvs or the times, but had to write this.

“There Was a Woman”

— Cities Fall,  
Worlds Fall.  
But Nothing Falls Forever —  
 **—End of the Old, Beginning of the New—**

  
A woman sat in the back of the cage as cries and screams surrounded her. Her short pink hair covered her face and the green nail polish had already half-faded. She sat in ripped jeans and a blood-stained shirt as arms jabbed her sides and people peed in the floating cage in the sky led by an army of magic-wielding strangers. Sakura Haruno could only stare silently as the cage rattled and some began to fall asleep permanently. Hoards of humans were locked in this enormous cage — Captured. When their city fell. 

She tried not to cry as her green eyes grew dim in rememberance. I hope they’re still alive…

It was only a few weeks ago when their city was attacked and a bunch of them were captured. They came out of nowhere. A portal. It was stuff of sci fi and she was the cannon fodder. 

Sakura gripped her arms hard. There had to be a way out of this…

“Mom…Dad…Everyone…Please. Please be safe.” She was heading to class when she was taken. People hovered in the sky as they threw down flashes of light and swords. Who didn’t die got captured and thrown in caves. Just the day before, Naruto and Hinata were celebrating on getting their first post-college job offers. Their parents held a party. 

Everything was great. 

Until it wasn’t.

_**It all happened so fast. But it’s not over yet, Sakura. There’s a possibility…they’re --** _

_SHUT UP!_

Once more, she went through her mantra as her darker alter ego began to whisper. Push through. Push through. Be Stong.

What seemed like days or hours later, she couldn’t keep track as she lost track ages ago, the cages started to float down. 

“We’re here! All prisoners line up!” Sakura was the last leave the cage and as luck would have it, there was only one cell open at the moment. The guards all laughed at her as they told them to change into the prison uniforms and forced them down the halls.

The guards threw her to the ground and laughed as she hit her head with a loud thud. “You will be stuck with Prisoner 00. Be careful he doesn’t eat you, little girl. The last one’s head got cut clean off!”

 _Shit my head!_ Sakura clasped her head as she moaned. She’s lived in the city her whole life. She could cook and clean and ran every week. But she wasn’t a fighter and she never liked camping so just from the journey alone, her body was full of bruises.

She hissed to herself, “Bastards. They stuffed us in cages and whipped at us. They’re humans too! What kind of people would do this in the 21rst century?!”

She stopped herself when she finally took in the scene. They were led into a dungeon and this cell was the the last one at the end of a long corridor. The people next to them came from the cage that held her, but no one wanted to speak to each other much. 

After a period of silence, she got the guts to look at the Prisoner 00. He was chained to the wall and there was nothing. No toilet, no bedding. Only a small blanket with holes. The pale man sat shirtless despite the growing chill and he had lean muscles. Silver hair rand down his back. His eyes were closed as he just sat in silence as if he were meditating in a temple instead of trapped to a wall. One scar came down one eye and a black mask covered half his face. 

_I don’t know how long he’s been here, but he’s a fixture to this dungeon judging by the guard’s attitude. Yet he looks like he’s been training for the Olympics. How? And he has silver hair despite his young skin._ She would talk to the inmate, but she couldn’t forget the guard’s words so she waited.

And waited.

Seeing that the guy didn’t do anything to threaten her, Sakura couldn’t take it anymore and approached the man in the corner. She walked up, but left just enough space so he couldn’t reach her. 

“Hi. My name’s Sakura Haruno. Seeing as we’re roommates, we might as well be friends.” And judging from the chains, he can’t come close to me from there so I don’t have to worry about my ass yet. She suppressed a shiver at the thought and smiled. Adding more fear to the situation will only make things unbearable. _Small steps, Sakura._

“Hm. Earlier you mentioned the 21rst century?” The man simply kept his eyes closed as he mused. “It was the year of the 20th Snake in my world…Not that it matters.”

“Huh?”

“Sakura, let me tell you this once.” He opened his eyes and red and black stared back at her. The red eye flared as he spoke, “I do not make friends, I make deals. Do well to remember that.”

“May I have your name at least?” Business 101 class always taught her to push for info if nothing else worked. And she needed that. Names were always the beginning.

“No. You are not worthy of a deal.” And with that he closed his eyes once more.

What. The. Fuck. “Excuse me?!” She was still shaken from the kidnapping, but she refused to be pushed around by a man in fucking chains. “We’re stuck in this damn cell together! I’d think you’d want to cooperate if you want to break free.”

“That’s a fallacy.”

“…What.” She already knew what he was going to imply.

“You’re too weak.” He said it so calmly that it was a matter of fact, there was not even a trace of disdain. “But it is true, I do not give my name so easily.”

He continued, “I am a demon after all.”

…………………………………

…………………………………

  
…………………………………

After that began a life of hell. Day after day, the prisoners were forced to work in the fields. Their only job was to build rows of dirt from sunrise to sundown. Everyone but Prisoner 00 had to work.

She didn’t know why they had to work the fields or who these people were, but the reality was dim. No one could resist.

But today was different. A little visitor decided to follow her on the field this time.

A small boy smiled up at her and pointed to her hair. “Pirkushali.” He spoke in a language she’s never heard before. And his voice rang out like a bird so it was hard to call it a human language. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” She bent down a little.

“Pirsh.” He pointed again and held his cheeks like a maiden in love. “Wooo!”

Sakura couldn’t help but smile at the cute boy and she rubbed his head. “Thank you.”

They smiled as they worked, but deep down Sakura’s rage rose at the sight of the poor child digging in the dirt. Once more her alter ego whispered, _**How dare they abuse this child. I will make them pay.**_

Sakura shook her head. _Well, I can’t even get myself out of trouble let along punish people, Self._

They worked for hours. Sakura couldn’t feel her arms anymore let alone her legs. Her lips dried to the point they bled and her clothes soaked in her sweat. Her back throbbed and she desperately needed water. She looked to the left at the strange boy and saw he wasn’t faring much better. 

Just then the boy fell to the ground and a guard yelled, “GET UP!!” He began to whip the boy, but she grabbed him and said, “Please! I’ll make him stand!” She held his waist as she got him to lean into her. “We’ll work like this, so please! He needs water!”

“Hmph. Water is at the end. If he falls again, he won’t need water.” The guard spat at them before moving on to another fallen man. 

The boy looked up at her shakily, “Coo…”

Sakura wished she could cry, but there wasn’t anything left for tears. Her voice cracked, “C’mon. Almost there.”

The boy only shook his head and they continued to work.

Sakura’s legs were shaking. They’ve been digging at the soil for hours to make the fields rows. Instead of using technology, they used humans. She cursed to herself, but her knuckles turned white as she kept hold of the boy. Her hand cramped to his waist as she kept them moving. 

_I won’t give up! We’re almost there!_

It would soon be sun down. Then they said we could rest. Just until sun down. Slowly, her vision grew darker and each step took longer…

_I haven’t farmed before but this isn’t normal. Every step I take, I feel heavier. As if I were wading through heavy mud and something sucked my energy from me._

“Hapsh. Shh.” The boy cried out weakly and Sakura looked down. He held out a small hand and pointed his chin to it.

Sakura paused her digging and held out her hand. The boy rested his hand in hers and suddenly a glowing light enveloped her hand for a second. A soothing energy filled her then and Sakura could feel her vision returning and the strength enter her arms and legs. 

Then the boy collapsed in her arms and she froze. “No. No, no, no.” Sakura cried as she tried to reach the boy who held out his hand, but it was too late. She could barely feel a pulse. 

From behind her, a guard whistled, “One down, eh? Looks like he gave his last energy to you, girl. Ha! Stupid boy. It all goes to the field in the end. No energy is spared.” Then before she could blink, he stabbed his sword in the boy’s heart and grabbed the boy from her arms effortlessly. “Recycling time.”

“No….NO!” Sakura lost her mind as she leaped at the guard only to be kicked to the ground. She moaned from the pain, but she still tried to reach out.

“You’re done, girl. Go back to the cell. Your little friend here bought you time. These Life Sucking Fields need more energy from you Hahaha!” 

Sakura could only watch the boy’s lifeless body be taken away as the horror of the truth behind these fields struck her. 

Rage and Despair. Her body broke in half. And she cried.

Sakura returned to her cell feeling angrier than she ever had before. Ever since she was captured, she’d been tossed from her tranquil college life to being beaten, cursed and degraded into nothing more than a number. But when that little boy died — she snapped. And she couldn’t do anything.

The masked man listened in silence as the pink-haired woman vented, “I am a failure! No matter how much I want to help, I’m too weak!”

“No. You are not weak. They are simply stronger than you.”

“There is no difference.”

“You have not thrown your life off the cliffs like the other prisoners. And you have saved the life a boy, brief as it was.”

“Exactly!” Sakura sobbed harder. “He died in my hands! Th-They k-k-killed him and I could only watch. Oh god. Why? How could they do that?!” 

BAM! A guard smacked the metal cage and yelled, “SHUT UP!”

Sakura bit her lip until it bled to keep from screaming profanities. _Useless. She was just useless! **I could kill them.**_

 _I wish._ Sakura was used to the dark whispers in her mind, the stronger side that thought she could take down all these guards — the psychotic part of her that begged to act suicidal. The thoughts would pop up occassionally, but now they were as regular as night and day. It whispered, she rebutted.

Escapsim. That’s what this is. I can’t accept my circumstances so I talk to myself. How long until I go absolutely bonkers?

The silver-haired, yet young man continued, “There is no reason.”

“…I know.” She whispered, hating herself for her cowardice.

“So why do you ask?”

“Because it’s not right. I know it’s stupid, okay? Do you want me to suck it up? I get it!” She whispered harshly and pounded her fist into the ground, though the only result was pain on her hand. “Hiss. Fuck. Fuck!”

“You’re not using it right.” He nodded to her fist.

“What?”

“Your hand. That’s not how you transfer energy.”

“For. Once. Can you not speak in riddles?!” She lost it. He acted like everything was ok, like they weren’t prisoners worked to death — and now he had the balls to correct how she punched the fucking floor. “If you’re looking down on me —“

He raised a palm. “My apologies. I’m not.” 

“…” Sakura was ready to fight him, too, but the slender man said it so calmly and humbly that she knew she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t take it out on him no matter how much she wanted to lose her mind. 

The cell was quiet and only the whispers of the neighboring cells filled the dark dungeons. As well as the scuffles of the few guards.

After several minutes, Sakura finished taking deep breaths and finally asked, “Ok. I’m calmer. What did you mean?” _I swear if he fucking jokes…_

Instead of answering, the man simply looked at her and a gust of wind blew her hair back. 

“Impossible…” There were no windows here. No way. Sakura looked at the other cells, but no one even noticed. “How…”

“They are too weak to break through my walls.” He nodded to the ground. “The moment you enter my cell, it became my “space” that I can spell without trouble from the prison. So no one but the guards have the power to see pass the illusion of a cell with two sitting prisoners doing nothing.”

“Huh?”

“The prison can’t fully restrict me, let’s just leave it at that. Now, listen to what I say and you will see what I meant. Come here.”

Sakura hesitated, but the image of that boy loomed in her mind and she stepped closer. _To hell with it. If I don’t die here, I’d die on those evil fields._

“Bend down so I may reach your forehead. This would usually take years of training starting at a young age, but I will open a forced channel. If it works, you will access what all humans should. If it fails, it just means you remain normal, never knowing what you lost.”

“Okay.” She didn’t hesitate and the two fingers laid between her brows. 

The man mumbled a foreign language and a feeling of power came off each syllable. They ran through her mind and a thousand colors covered everything. They filled her mind to the brim and when she couldn’t fit anymore, they started swirling around her in a raging typhoon. 

“…!” She couldn’t see, couldn’t speak, nothing made sense. Her back hit the ground. For a long time, she was in a state of rushing energy as if she were confined in it before it began to fade.

Longer still passed until only the smallest of white flames were held in her palms and she could see again. Slowly, she sat up and watched as the fires soaked into her palms then disappeared. A strange energy ran in her veins now.

The experience was nothing short of a miracle. Sakura looked up in shock. “You said all humans could do this?”

“Most. But not many so well.” He rubbed his chin like he was inpecting an antique.

“Where am I on that scale?”

“You have potential. Others would scream in pain if they were not trained to be compatible with magic.”

“What.”

“It is fortunate for you that your body is adaptable. Very adaptable. I see great potential, hmm…”

They locked eyes and for once, Sakura felt on equal footing with the mysterious prisoner. “It sounds like you want a deal.”

“I’ve found you’re more than I thought. As I said when we met, I only make deals not friends.”

“A real devil’s bargain. So what do you offer?” She nodded to his chains. “Can’t help if you’re dead weight.”

For the first time, the man’s eyes turned up into crescent and Sakura realized that was the first ‘smile’ she saw. 

His voice grew lower and sinister, “You’re right. That is the deal. As I mentioned, you have potential…”

He extended out his arms and legs. Although he’s never been fed, not once did his body lose it’s muscle. He shook the heavy chains like shaking a light rope and made the deal.

Sakura felt a pressure fall down on her shoulders and it took all her strength to not bend her head even a bit. Sweat dotted her forehead and her arms shook a bit. 

**“Here is the deal, Sakura Haruno. Learn from me and break the seal on these chains. Release me and I will aid in your escape and teach you what you need to survive.**

**Betray me, and you will die from the inside out — slowly burning.**

**Do you accept?”**

  
………………………

…………………….

………………….

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Yes. I’m on a writing spree. I just updated other series, but Sakura Haruno has been waiting for some years so why not start now? Since pandemic and all. 

I’ll be updating this when I can fit it, but it’s definitely one I’ll hold close to heart. This and another Sakura series that’s waaay lighter though still angsty. That’s more set in naruto universe but heaven help me, I can not remember every jutsu so here we go.

This one will be a reverse harem, warning, but I want her to grow stronger as she progresses through the foreign lands. And in case it wasn’t obvious, I aint making a tragedy (well, kind of) so don’t worry.

That’s not a spoiler, is it?

Anywhoo, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Gaara, Tsunade, ETC will come out when they will and will be a bit OOC so there’s that.

I hope you enjoy this apocalyptic sakura haruno city girl with a secret to *spoiler* tale. 

Have a good night and and eat croissants yo!

—WitchySkies


	2. Sell Your Soul, Live Another Day

  
Chapter Two: “Sell Your Soul, Live Another Day”

“In Every World There is a Circle of Life,  
And the Sheep Always Get Eaten”  
 **—The Reason Hope Came Out of Pandora’s Box—**

  
**“Do you accept?”**

The demon’s voice rang as time stood still around them. The small sounds of the dungeon disappeared, there were no scuffling, no murmurs, no clanging of steel. Only pure quiet remained like a bubble around the demon and the woman. In this space, Sakura felt the finality of those words — if she failed, she would die in excrutiating pain. But if she succeeded…

Her green eyes narrowed and a small fire burned from within that glowed red and raging. _No more being beaten. No more Killing Fields. And no more will I be captured without a fight._

_Even if I can’t save every person or kill all these inhumane guards, I sure as hell won’t die in this godforsaken place._

_I will find a way home if it kills me. And…_

Sakura gulped as a wretched sob almost tore out of her. Until this moment, she hadn’t dared to hope, dared not even imagine the possiblity…

With clenched fists she swore to the demon. “I, Sakura Haruno, agree to release you from your chains and accept your offer to teach and guide me. And for you to aid my quest to break out of this prison.”

_If nothing else, I will find my family and friends. And I WILL return home!_

The silver-haired demon chuckled. “Perfect.” He raised one finger and Sakura felt what seemed like a band constrict her heart and disappear. 

“I am Demon ******,” Sakura could hear the name but just like with the boy, she couldn’t comprehend the sounds — a mix of strange syllables and growls. “And I shall ensure you are fully trained and able until the terms of our contract are fulfilled. Mezimarak.”

A black seal spread across the floor beneath both of them and before the guards had made down their regular walk down the corridor, it had disappeared.

The demon continued ‘smiling’ with crescent eyes as he laid back against the wall. “Then the deal is done. As I doubt you’d be able to say my name, nor will you be allowed to, I will give you my freely known human name. You may call me Kakashi.”

“Kakashi…I will remember. On another note, there’s no blood? No long vows?” Sakura had watch too much Netflix to think this was it. The seriousness of the moment had yet to fade, but she felt the need to lighten the impact of what she had done. _I really sold my soul to the devil! If we are to escape, I’ll need to push myself to death or god knows how long it’d take. I highly doubt releasing a demon would be easy._

“Why?” Kakashi amused her and asked.

“Cause…it’s the demon law or whatever? A medium to confine the victim? I don’t know, you like to drink blood?” _Please say no. It’s better to find out now rather than later if he was going to tear my neck open. What if the reason he didn’t eat was he ate souls?_ A shiver went down her spine. Really, she always did creep herself out even when she joked.

“Don’t worry, human. That’s ineffective and has no use. Why spill blood when I can just take out your heart if you fail?” Kakashi tilted his head and he looked honestly curious.

“…That’s a good point.” Sakura collapsed to her knees under the stress. Today was a long day. Now that she actually made a deal with the devil, what happens from here on out? He didn’t mention how he’d train her, after all. _Am I really going to make it out of this alive?_

 _ **SHANARROOO!! You better! You’ve fought too long for this moment so see it through. Or the boy would have died for nothing, coward.** _Once more, her alter ego called her out and this time, Sakura took comfort in it.

Sakura leaned her back against the rusty bars of the cell and all her energy just pooled out of her. Exhaustion seeped in as the adrenaline from today faded. She croaked out as she closed her eyes, “What’s the first lesson…Kakashi? Or do you prefer Teacher?”

Kakashi simply shut his eyes and once more began to meditate. “Rest for now. When the day’s work is done tomorrow, we shall start then. You shall need nothing when we train as you will soon find out.”

Sakura just nodded to the cryptic words before darkness came over her.

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

  
The next day, Sakura paced herself as she dug into the dirt. Knowing now what the role of the fields were, she made sure not to work too fast nor too slow. She had no clue if that would affect anything, but if the guards wanted them to work faster, then she’d do the opposite. The guards whipped at her, but she didn’t panic as she kept her pace. If they whipped us too hard, they stopped. _They need to get their maximize output of energy out of us I imagine._

Her fingers dug into the heavy soil and the heat burned as the dry rocks cut into her soft skin. They’ve gotten tougher, but she was still too soft. Years of moisturizing and serums and nightly bath rituals were destroyed. Now she only had callouses and dried, stabbing cuts. 

Her stance improved as she tried not to bend her back as much and focus on her knees, but her arms still shook from over-exertion. Although it would make things more painful, Sakura began to focus on good body form as she dug in order to prevent future accidents. It was painful because she hadn’t done squats or trained her thighs. The only reason she barely kept up was because she liked to run as a weekly exercise and so her legs could hold up for a while. She’d seen way too many prisoners break their back or lost the ability to lift their heads as their necks started to deform. What would have taken years of mistreatment to create, the fields provided in weeks. Humped backs, calloused palms, twisted spines. It seemed that the Killing Fields, as she dubbed them, did more than suck energy and seemed to hasten life itself in a way.

When the guards weren’t looking, Sakura peeked at the other rows of people. More and more new faces came and went. Some didn’t last past the first few days. But no matter what, there were more prisoners coming en masse. When she first arrived, most of them were human faces. But then she met that boy whose words were more like songs and she started to doubt herself. Add to the fact that she had a demon as a roommate and she began to question if there were many other worlds being invaded like hers.

Today, for instance, tall people who seemed to be half-human and half-flora joined their ranks. One looked like an orchid grew from her neck, another looked like a venus plant encased each side of his head. They didn’t speak and kept their heads down. They didn’t even speak to each other. Never had she heard a single mutter. Even when they were whipped, they never screamed.

Could they not talk or are they that strong?

She saw more types after that — beast men, stone men, even those with gills. They never lasted long. And yet the guards were mostly human here. Were humans the top of the food chain here? Or was it a human-only empire that ran this operation? Unless they were the lowest rank as she’s never seen an officer or anyone of obvious higher rank in these fields. 

There were too many questions and no way to get answers, but they fed her mind. Distracted her. Kept her thinking while she dug out the backbreaking work. If I don’t keep my wits up, I’ll end up like pigs for slaughter. Ready for harvest.

By the time the day ended, her hands shook like crazy and if she weren’t careful, they’d sting if she moved. She stood in line as the workers began to serve water. Twice a day, they were allowed to fill up their water bottles. If they needed more, they had to wait. It was probably why the fish men died so early, the water was barely enough to survive on in the heat. They didn’t want them able to work, they wanted them on borderline death.

It didn’t make any sense. If the purpose of the fields were to harvest energy, why kill off a sustainable resource? It didn’t seem like the main purpose. And why invade other worlds to feed the fields if you could have just one group provide energy sustainably without wasting lives…and then there were the…recycleable.

Sakura gritt her teeth as the memory of that guard’s cold words haunted her. They called that innocent boy recycleable. Recycle for what?

The knowledge creeped on her like a tingly warning, an omen that dripped evil and her stomach churned. She muttered, “Small steps. Focus on the plan.” 

Sakura shook the sixth sense away as she recited — train with the demon, escape the dungeon, find her family and friends. Get back home. 

The prison worker poured water into her bottle — it smelled like rust and tasted like shit, but it was the only hydration. After this, they’ll give them bread and a type of horrid jerky with a pill. She avoided the pills, but kept them hidden in her pockets. Not exactly a secret spot, but there was nowhere to hide things.

She ate as she began the long trek back to the entrance of the dungeons. The dry bread almost caused her to choke a couple of times, and when she drank, she measured it. By the time she got back, she hoped to drink some once she let out her waste as there would be nothing past this meal. 

Her hands still stung so she spared a tiny, tiiiny bit of water to cleaning the obvious cuts. As much as she wanted to drink it all up, she had to do what little she could to ensure it didn’t get infected as easily.

Step by step across the desert land, the prisoners stumbled home. In thousands, they slogged to the entrance and not a single voice could be heard. No whimpers, no cries. 

Once again, a small part of them died that day. And for once, Sakura couldn’t wait to get to her cell. 

She recalled the magic that demon pulled — the wind, the flames, the seals. Everything she thought was too unreal even for this hellhole turned out to be true. Magic was going to be her ticket out of here.

“The real work starts now.”

  
………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

“Hello, Kakashi-Sensei.” Sakura bowed as she entered the cell and sat down in front of the chained demon.

“Oh?” He rose a brow as his half-lidded eyes looked her up and down.

“It means Teacher where I’m from. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That is fine. It seems the fields haven’t taken as much of their usual toll on you. I can taste your mana. And it looks like you had the foresight to correct your posture. Your back was a bit more humped yesterday. A good eye, student. Hm. Student, I like the sound of that.” He rubbed his chin.

Sakura held up her hand. “Excuse me, Sensei. Mana? Is that like energy? And yes, I have been focusing on pacing myself today. I didn’t think it’d actually work.” Sakura sat straight up and she asked, “I am eager to learn.”

“I would explain it, but it’d be faster to show you. Come here.” Once more he held out his hand.

“…” Sakura paused for a second as thought about yesterday. If she weren’t full of potential, she’d already be full of pain on the floor. _Forget it. Is there really an option?_

Sakura kneeled before the demon as last time. Kakashi laid his fingers on her forehead once more.

Kakashi’s low voice rang out, “Now, I must warn you —“

Sakura sneered, _You mean this time?_

“— Once we enter this space, you will be challenged. Submit to it. And then you will see why you won’t need for anything.”

And then Kakashi’s voice whispered in her mind, “Remember. Only complete submission will grant you access to the nefarious mind space. Us demons all have the nature of dominance and so it is ingrained into our powers. Submit when you are challenged or die. It’s a Law, I’m afraid. And nothing can break a Law.”

“Good luck.”

Then Sakura fell to darkness once more.

….Unknown to the demon and woman, another power stirred.

_**SHANAROOOO!!!** _

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Writing, writing, sp-re-eeee!!

Soooo, story picking up faster. Don’t worry, they aren’t stuck in fields for 20 chapters, there are many lands to see. I’m trying to work on the pacing though.

On another note, I hope you got me some hot cocoa. It my bday and I want choco. (Boo yeah, that rhymed. I can be Killer Bee)

That was the rapping hokage right?

…Moving on! 

We’ll get more into sakura’s hidden sides soon and I can’t wait to play matchmake — erm, three fates and pull some red strings for later in story. 

And in case you’re wondering, no, the plant guy isn’t a certain akatsuki member, but I won’t say anything more or spoil…cause idk if anyone cares about that. (I personally love spoilers, but then I ruin everything for myself. Like yuri on ice. What’d ya mean I don’t get to see official canon cou— Ok! I’ll shut up! I hate vague endings when it comes to romances.)

Oh shit pressure is on now that I said that. Ahem.

Welp! Right now, having nostalgia hit when some boruto/naruto amvs showed up on my feed so there goes childhood. Man. Suddenly wish I HAD a sasuke romance just so I can dump him for itachi (jk, jk! I’m not that immoral….cough…)

Have a good night y’all!

—WitchySkies


	3. The Defiance to Challenge Fate

Chapter Three: “The Defiance to Challenge Fate”

“All Who Live Must Die,  
But Some Never Truly Die”  
 **—On Inheritance and Legacy—**

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

Sakura entered a world of darkness. There was no air, no scent and no ground. The slim woman reduced to bones could only float in general paralysis and her first instinct was to breathe.

“..Gh!” She automatically opened her mouth and her chest started to convulse as her lungs struggled to breathe. Her voice cracked as she sought air, but she could barely move a finger. A pain ran down her body as she burned. 

She thought back furiously to Kakashi’s words, Submit when you are challenged or die.

Well hell! I’m going to die anyway! Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ’surrender’, but nothing changed. The burning grew and she was begging to breathe. “Ah - GH!”

_Do I really have to die to pass? She thought back to that stoic demon and began to doubt. Was this all a ploy?_

The guard’s words rang from her memory. On the day she was tossed into that cell, he said the last prisoner had his head cut off. What if the demon was just playing with her?

All these thoughts ran through her mind furiously as she slowly faced her death. The pain gew excruciating and she couldn’t even move. Desperation stabbed at her as she resisted — she couldn’t help it. If she could move, she’d be clawing at her throat until blood drew. Tears leaked out as she convulsed harder. “Gh—!” 

Something flooded her senses, it wasn’t tangible yet it felt like a trail of smoke crawled into her body like tentacles poking in her orifices. 

_This is it…_

Sakura’s eyes dimmed as she stopped convulsing. A single tear fell, but at the same time, a sense of relief hid under her pain.

She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear and her breath was taken away in one fell swoop. She completely fell for it. 

Her mind started to wander and dim as a series of images passed before her eyes. At the moment of death, the darkness flooded with color and memories of her parents flew by. Time ticked slowly as they passed. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten…more and more friends…now strangers…then the images turned weird.

She was caught in limbo as people raged through her eyes. Fires swam as creatures of flames dove into the sea. People with staffs and swords rushed toward them. Thunder clashed and buildings fell in great crashes. Explosions and screams of thousands buzzed in her mind like a grotesque orchestra. Heads flew and limbs melted.

She could only dimly watch the brutality of battles as her body collapsed on itself and her mind faded.

The last image was a princess dressed in white, skin lined in rows of archaic glowing blue symbols, and her long hair pooled at her feet atop a tower like a curtain of shimmering pink.

Sakura saw her face on that woman.

A voice shrieked, “Princess!”

Then the images disappeared and once mre it became dark. The pain had already ceased and her eyes began to relax as a soft smile spread across her face. 

No pain.

No hatred.

No time.

_I wish…_

_**Don’t you fucking wish. GET OUR BODY UP, YOU DUMBASS!!** _

A warm feeling burst out of her heart and a familiar whisper grew louder and louder until it screamed:

_**WAKE UP SAKURA! BREAK THIS REALM TO PIECES!** _

The warmth expanded and a heat exploded in her chest. Something broke in the back of her mind and a primal screame tore out of her throat, “AHHHHHH!!”

Sakura opened her eyes wide as the green grew brilliant in fierce and white fire danced on her skin. A deep, primal instinct raged for her to fill the darkness with her rage and she let go of everything that held her down.

Her mind was blank as a force pulled her from the brink. A strange calm came over her and she could just feel that a barrier broke around her as she moved while a voice that was hers yet was not roared into the darkness —

**“All who stand in my way shall perish.”**

The words held a power as the strange force overtook her body. Challenging. And something tried to wrap around her neck and squeeze, but it took faded. 

There was nothing holding her back in this endless moment.

She let go of her humanity.

And with that — the reality shattered.

And then the light went away, her body returned to normal and Sakura took in a deep breath as she fell. Air rushed in like a gift from heaven as if everything was just a dream. She slowly drifted until her feet touched solid ground and once more, she was just a normal human. 

As she landed, she could sense a strange being eyeing her. She couldn’t see it, but it’s presence was overwhelming. Her shoulders tensed until the presence faded away.

After it left, Sakura felt her mind…settle. There was no other way she could describe it. When that being stared into her mind, it felt like all of her was being touched and invaded. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

Sakura breathed in deeply until she could get rid of the gross chill of being subdued. The presence was gone, but it’s effect lingered longer than she liked.

The darkness then receded into a world of grays and a solid gray ground spread out as far as the eye could see. In front, Kakashi stood waiting. The chains were gone and he had only black leathery pants on. Tattoos of strange symbols adorned his chests and arms and his smooth silver hair ran to his feet. That mask was still on however.

Suddenly, a shadow outlined in a white glow emerged from her body and Sakura’s jaw dropped. It was her exact copy and when she spoke, she recognized it. **_SHANAROOO!!! I don’t care if you are faced by god himself! How dare you think about giving in to this stupid system?! It’s insulting._**

 _I know this voice! S_ akura watched with wide eyes as this shadow version of hers grew larger and larger in size until it dwarfed her completely. “Is this my alter ego? Have I formed a completely insane split personality?” Sakura scrunched her brow. “Oh god. I’m gonna turn into those crazy witches —”

 ** _Gods, you are an idiot. Listen well, Sakura!_ **The shadow woman laughed loudly as she threw her nose in the air and pointed down at her. **_MWAHAHA! I am the great better half of your Self! This ‘modern age’ side is irritating. Back when we were a princess, I could have a decent conversation instead of listening to you fuck up your own life. Oh you want to study business? Why! We could learn how to move the moon and stars and you want to make money — you planning on living like a little girl and play house with that useless cash?_ **The woman rambled on as she criticized Sakura’s life on earth like a disappointed mother.

“HEY!” Sakura yelled up at the giant being. “I’ll have you know, business is a great career field! And what’s wrong with wanting to make my own money?! It’s very empowering!” Her head throbbed as she fought with…well, herself. She had spent so long arguing with the voice, that it became second nature. The familiar feeling of rebutting that voice in her mind helped steadied her as she tried to take in what happened to her body. 

_**Oh? Ohhh.** _Alter Sakura, as she now dubbed her, bent down and eyed the tiny human self. **_You can hear me! How wonderful!_**

POOF. Alter Sakura instantly shrank down to human-size and looked her up and down with hands on hips. 

**_Yes, yes. You can. Gods it has been a while. I was beginning to think you’d be dumb and deaf in this lifetime. Hmm. Your channels need work, your body is subpar, but now that you can hear me, I can finally make our lives better! Seriously, I hate having to train you all the time Consciousness._ **

Sakura paused as she took all the crazy info in. She ignored the insults as she asked, “Wait…What. You’re making it sound like we’re reincarnated over and over. What am I, Avatar the last airbender? And you’re that voice in the back of my head, so why are you talking so much now? I could hear you, damn it.” Stupid calling me stupid. When it came to that voice, she just…felt…petty. As if it were ingrained. It was like messing with an old friend.

_**Heh. You only caught a few words. This body of yours was so weak. Humans, I swear. Look, I’m sure there are a million questions, but that demon is staring at me too much so Imma dip. Talk to me tomorrow when I’m done cleaning the brain. Can finally dust off my training skills! I’m modern Sakura, oh boo hoo, gotta pay rent~** _

Suddenly Sakura was grateful she couldn’t do magic on earth. If her alter ego talked this much, she’d just shoot herself. “You’re so rude! And that’s not how I sound like.” Headaches!

_**Then who am I? You’re fantasy? I know I’m hot, but…** _

“Just go already!” She was exhausted talking to this other side of her. Was the voice always like this? She always sounded more…mature.

**_Fuck off. It’s what you get when you’re bored outta your mind watching the boring version of sims. I can’t even install super combo moves or play matchmaker._ **

_…Why did it feel like Alter Sakura treated me like a game character? Was this retribution for those high school gaming sessions instead of studying…_

The shadow body just stuck her tongue out and dove back into Sakura’s body in a flash. 

While the two Sakuras were arguing, Kakashi only rubbed his chin and analyzed their dynamics. “It seems I have made a good choice in selecting you, student.”

“You didn’t have any other choice, Sensei.” Sakura rebutted in default and peeked at the demon’s reaction. He didn’t seem to care about banter, but he didn’t seem the type to play hierarchies. Well, he can’t go back on his word even if finds me rude.

Kakashi’s dipped into crescent eyes again, red eye glowing, and he chuckled. “Yes, that is true. It seems you have done the impossible, Sakura, and entered my mind space with your right of will intact. That is against human nature. Hmm…I am curious about your future now, human. Or should I say your reincarnated from something else?”

“Human, please. Sakura is better.” Sakura sighed in relief at his casual approach. 

“Then, Sakura, welcome to my nefarious mind space. You are done for today. Thanks to your little surprise, I’ll have to change things.” Then his voice had a playful pitch to it as he said, “And now I have to check if you messed with my mind, dear Sakura. Our time together will be most…fun. How interesting your mind will be.” He stared at her with crescent eyes and they twinkled before he waved her away. 

_I never thought I’d see a happy demon. Should I be worried?_

Once more, darkness flooded her vision and Kakashi’s words rang through her head, “Lucky child, it seems the Fates must love you.”

  
……………………..

……………………..

…………………….

  
Sakura leaned back against the bars of her cage as she stared at the scars on her hands and felt the weariness of her bones. The demon already went back to ‘meditation’ and she was left alone with her thoughts. 

Was this fate? And what was that strange force that took over her body? She was grateful, but now she had so many questions that she didn’t know where to begin.

If she’d never been captured, she’d never meet Kakashi-Sensei. If that poor boy never gave her his life energy in the Killing Fields, she wouldn’t even be here training with the demon. As sure as her name was Sakura, she knew she was going to die that day. But then, if she were still on those cages in the air that raided her city, if she hadn’t vowed to be strong, she might have tried to end her life early.

If her home wasn’t invaded, she wouldn’t have ever discover she even had a past life, hazy as it was, nor the fact that magic existed. She would just be college student Sakura and surrounded by her loved ones.

If. If. If.

If this was fate, it was a cruel mistress. Against the odds, she survived and now had access to great power if she trained hard enough and now she was to just be grateful and thank her fate? Was this supposed to be some grand fate that she should thank the stars for?

Sakura clenched her teeth. “Fate is bullshit.”

If some higher power really was planning every moment of her life, then they were cruel and vicious. If this was all a test, then it was just a farce. 

_Even if I never came here, the idea that one must prove they are worthy when they die in order to reap afterlife benefits was just…hateful. Everything must die, I get it. But pretending it’s an honor to be judged…What a fucking joke._

Sakura could feel the power surge within her as she raged. Whatever is happening right now, isn’t my fate. It’s my will. The lives that were lost, the cities that burned, the little boys who were taken away by cruel hands — that is not fate. That is madness. 

Those special connections, her defiance to losing hope, the boy’s gift of life and the demon’s teachings. Those are the directions of peoples’ wills. To call it simply fate is the true dishonor. The most degrading insult to the pain and sacrifice they had to go through in their lives.

A red shimmer enveloped her green eyes as her gut boiled in suppressed rage. Heat emanated from the back of her neck and she held down the urge to strangle something. “I refuse to believe in fate. I make my own way. When I die, I will see what is real, and if there is a fate — I will crush it.”

And her alter ego, her unconscious that never forgets, whispered, **We are the Defiers of Fate. The Lost Souls. And our legacy is returned.**

The power within her flared up and a warm tickle surrounded her. It rose up her arms, embraced her neck, and caressed caressed her cheek. 

Sakura laughed for the first time since she landed in hell and she leaned into the caress. She whispered with a airy breath and closed her eyes, “It’ll be a long journey, friend.”

And so, in that cell at the end of the dungeon, a pink-haired woman bonded with her magic with the help of an odd demon. And the legend begins.

……………………..

……………………..

…………………….

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

So here is the starting point! I can’t wait to get in the nitty grit of prison escape - cough, I mean the the existencial crisis of war and worlds. Right. Soooo intellectual here :P

On other note, hope you enjoy this chapter. Going on a real writing spree before I get serious about studies. 

I’m trying to catch up on chapters that I wrote rough drafts for so here we go. Later on, it’ll be a bit slower as I’ll need to focus on work and school so taking advantage.

I’m super happy to see people who love sakura in thrilling situations hahaah

Seriously though, I wanna see where this world goes. I feel a little sadistic though when I write this story…

Ok. See ya next time! Hopefully tomorrow ha.

Bon Voyage!

—WitchySkies

(P.S. More action to come. And a prison escape to orchestrate. But before all that, how the hell will sakura release kakashi? Find out in…mandalorian season 2!! Coming Oct)

JK JK I’ll post soon.

P.S.S. I really do appreciate the reviews. Glad to see more sakura fans :)


	4. Rage Simmers Like Fine Wine

Chapter Four: “Rage Simmers Like Fine Wine”

“Miss the Sakura Bloom and Forever Lose It,  
A Beauty That Could Never Be Held.”  
 **—On Taking Matters in Your Own Hands—**

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

Another day in the Killing Fields. The heat burned the back of her neck and Sakura fell into routine in the dirt, but it was different.. The stress on her body eased after last night, but she she made sure to keep pace. Never too fast, never too slow. Now that her body has seemed to strengthen despite the energy-sucking magic in the ground, she could focus on the real challenges. Like Kakashi. And Escaping. And how to find her family.

She still sweated and her legs still grew sore, but her body didn’t feel as heavy. Her feet didn’t drag so easily. Her thirst didn’t blind her mind. And she dug as if in auto-pilot as her body grew more resisitant. Now she had time to look around, memorize and notice.

For instance, she started to notice that although the plant people never spoke, they acted like they knew what the other wanted without fail. Even though they used no voice around her, they would look at each periodically with a knowing glance and Sakura suspected they could use telepathy or a similar skill. _If I could access their network, it’d be easier to learn more about the prison’s layout and intel. Note to Self: Find a way to ally with them._

Sakura pondered more as she took in potential allies. There was a possibility of being reported, but she doubted it. Thanks to her photographic memory and a few years of simple memory training techniques, she never forgot a face. And so far, she hadn’t seen the any one person reporting to guards periodically where she was at.

_Dad used to say I had a fine mind and then accused me of cheating on tests, but he always joked. Mom always scolded him for making fun of me._

Sakura bit her lip and stopped the thought. For a second she dropped her hands from digging.

Behind her a guard yelled, “Hey pinkette! Speed it up!” He whipped at her face and Sakura instinctively held on to the whip before it could even touch her face.

Heads turned to look at the guard and pink prisoner. Her eyes gleamed red under her bangs before fading to green and she let it go. A tense moment passed before Sakura bowed her head while secretly gritting her teeth. With a soft voice, she murmurred, “I’m sorry. I’ll work faster.”

“…You better.” The guard gulped before he became angry and whipped the ground next to her and a rocks flew in her eyes, yet she didn’t flinch. “Back to work!” Quickly, he walked away.

Sakura resumed digging slowly as she analyzed the guard’s reactions. _They seem to be weaker than I thought. The lack of challenge from the prisoners seem to make this one soft…Maybe it’s a common mentality of arrogance. If so, this is a chance._

If the prisoners all came from situations like hers, where their homes were invaded or similar, then they wouldn’t have had the courage to rise up. From history books on slavery and from her own experience being tossed into the foreign land, she remembered the uncertainty. The weakness. The reluctance to lose hope and the reality of being killed at any moment. For the guards who were used to reigning over the people living on a hair’s trigger, they would not have had to face many challenges.

Especially if the guards weren’t supervised or disciplined.

Piece by piece, Sakura’s game plan was coming together.

Ever since she had faced her death in the nefarious mind space, a calm loomed in Sakura’s heart. And the fear of the guards that held her by the throat broke apart like an embarrassing dream. As a bonus, she gained an invaluable insight. That guard who whipped at her was afraid of her. He, the oppressor, was afraid of her, the victim. Sakura peeked around her and noticed a few eyes. Prisoners appraised and evaluated. Guards grew more fearful — and fearful get trigger happy. The illusion of inhumane military order that raided her lands and tore apart her life was struck down and Sakura could now only see a bunch of smelly men in uniform stuck on prison duty. Breakable.

_Heh. The Empire seems to have its own problems. This stunt will also be my introduction to the other prisoners — let’s see who’ll be watching me closer._

Weak point after weak point laid themselves bare before her and she couldn’t help but smile. Like chess pieces unveling themselves on the board, she looked to kill the king of this prison.

A crazy idea bloomed in her mind… _I can’t leave here without being chased and I need to find intel on my loved ones. There’s a high chance the entire city fell. If I take advantage of Kakashi’s deal - willing or not, he can’t let me die before escaping - and get the prisoners to riot, we might be able to destroy this prison. It would be a start_. It’s not much, but anything to throw a wrench in the invader’s plans made her day.

_**Killing three birds with one stone, my oh my. Ooh, you’re growing up so fast. Add a little chaos, too, Self. I have the perfect training for you. Pay attention. The knowledge I have is yours, but your mortal self can’t handle it. So you’ll have to absorb it in your conscious mind like anything else. Hm. I know!** _

_Hello to you too, Alter Sakura._ She began to name the voice as a friend instead of a worrisome delusion. _So you’ll be training me now?_ By now, the Killing Fields weren’t an issue. Sakura could still feel her life being sucked away, but it was buffered. It may have been from Alter Sakura’s rising presence or maybe her body did change last night…but she didn’t struggle as much. Her hands even stung less and barely shook. Step by step, she held her squat and only had to rest her knees a few times. And she made sure to flaunt it only a bit.

If prisoners were watching, they would notice the changes. She hoped they would see it as a sign of strength. Everything she did was being built up for when she starts recruiting allies.

Sakura could just feel Alter Sakura rubbing her hands together like an evil villain. _**That demon will steal you away at night and I want his knowledge. So you’ll need to multitask during the day for our time. Hm, hm~ These Killing Fields sure are evil magic and centered around stealing vitality, I see~ Why don’t we steal it’s life?**_

_We can do that? Isn’t that some high-powered magic or whatever?_

**_Says the human with photographic memory. It’s fine. This is a low level treatment. I’m the smart one, but I can’t just make you a genius like me. So focus on your power first. Oh, forget it. Just think of Star Wars._ **

_…You’re a terrible teacher._

But Sakura listened as she relaxed her movements and began to meditate as she dug her hands into the soil. Dig in. Dig out. In. Out. She started to sense her magic being pulled like strings being pulled off a web. It trickled lower and lower and something at the end devoured it. Little by little she felt her magic go. Was this why her body wasn’t as affected? Her magic itself acted as a buffer.

Sakura concentrated on the sense of magic threads and followed them. She remembered Kakashi’s words…Mana he called it. Then she noticed other threads of magic and soon she could see they started to form colors. Hers was white but the others all varied. Some were red or green and deep under was pure black. Maybe the colors were related to laws and natures that the demon hinted at. 

She took the theory a step further. If the colors were straight indicators, then white reflects while black absorbs. My nature combatted Kakashi-Sensei’s and survived his nefarious mind space challenge. _Then if that is the same relationship here…how do I get the source of black magic to disperse?_

_**You can eat it up. Whatcha doing wasting food?** _

_Ha?! You really should mention these things. How do I do that?_

**_Well, Self. You were on the right track. We are dual-natured. A rejection of reality and hated by all who rule the realms. So all the reincarnation shit. Forget that. Basically, just add a channel from the dark energy to you and consume it as it consumes you. I shall guide you, but you’ll need more than one second._ **

_I’ll pretend to struggle to my knees and let the guards whip me. Is that enough time?_

_**Perfect.** _

Sakura pretended to cough and crashed against the ground. Then she closed her eyes as Alter Sakura merged with her mind and a strange force whirled inside her. 

**_Here we goooo!_ **

Sakura could hear strange sounds and syllables race through her mind as the guards began to surround her. 

The guard who whipped at her earlier smirked as he saw the pink-haired prisoner fall to the ground and he tossed his whip high. 

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

Harder and harder he whipped her as if venting for his earlier humiliation while she let go of her body to her unconscious alter ego. Blood oozed down her arms and through her shirt, but the woman didn’t move.

Just as the guard laughed and was about to stab his sword through her heart, the woman dodged in an ugly convulsion and opened her eyes. “I am awake.” Her eyes narrowed as she sat up shakily. “I can work now.” Motherfucker! As soon as she had control of her body again, the pain came at once. 

“Tsk! Go on then!” He scowled when she didn’t react to his brutality and continued to work, blood seeping and all. Unsatisfied, he marched away and began to whip others at random.

Sakura ignored the pain as she secretly smirked. _Success._

The prisoners looked on as they saw the guard start yelling at the other prisoners. Then they peeked at the curious woman who kept causing a scene. While people did scream or try to run off, she was the only one who wasn’t stabbed to death yet from those antics. 

Sakura ignored the feeling of eyes on her back as she took stock of her progress. She followed her threads of magic once more and felt the devouring dark energy in the heart of the fields. In a few moments, that same energy tied to her and soon she felt life force channel into her in waves. Large tsunamis of energy filled her and a rush of ecstasy almost consumed her. 

In. Out. In. Out. She dug as she breathed and let the energy settle into a stead stream while she felt Alter Sakura eat it all up. Sakura didn’t understand her own nature yet, but right now she was happy to eat. Eat everything.

Soon the cuts on her back faded and the blood stopped flowing down her skin, but that was hidden under her uniform. No one noticed the changes. 

Sakura felt her flames within her soul rage and dance as the power pooled into her. More and more it poured, but it would never be enough. She licked her lips. 

A strange eurporia traveled up her chest and she shivered. 

Alter Sakura’s voice turned stern for the first time as she warned, **_Don’t let the power overwhelm you or you will be torn asunder._**

Sakura snapped out of it and took deep breaths. The buzz ran high like an addiction - the type of addiction that made a gambler sell his house only to lose it all. She let the power ride and then she focused on the waves of energy. One by one, she pulled threads out of those waves until it pooled like woven threads into the center of her. She envisioned a pool of white fire raging and the waves settled to rivers. Down and down the magic poured within her until she could finally let go.

By the time she got out of her trance, it was almost sun down. Sweat matted her head and her hands were shaking — she didn’t even notice before. Unlike the morning, she was utterly exhausted and each step to the dungeons felt like a dead man pulling lead.

Sakura sent a silent thanks to her alter ego.

_**No problem, Self. You do need to level up that mortal body of yours. Have you thought of eating hard candy or fighting bears? I need you at level 9999, like, yesterday.** _

_Stop comparing me to Pokemon! And those aren’t even the same shows. Jesus, are you sure you’re some ancient all-knowing entity?_

_**Says the woman who cried about losing her portable contact list.** _

_That was a phone — nevermind._ Sakura just let the alter ego go crazy, but inside she was relieved for the banter. Heaven only knew how she’d different she’d be if her alter ego never existed.

She was halfway down to the dungeon entrance when a man walked by her side. He came up from behind and waited for her to look at him. He was one of the plant people and this one was a white man with a green cactus coming out of his head. His eyes were pure black - no iris. And then a strange voice resounded in her mind…

[*****] It sounded like a series of breathes she couldn’t understand.

Alter Sakura instantly said: _**Ooh, telepathy. Let me translate.**_

_You could translate? And you decided to tell me now?_

_**What? I’m doing it, aren’t I?** _

Suddenly, Sakura had a feeling not every so-called past life of hers went well. 

**_Try to focus on what you say and direct toward him now. It should be auto-translated! Boo yeah. I’m better than google._ **

_….[Hello?]_

[…!] The plant man froze before nodding happily before he remembered where he was and focused his eyes forward. They slowed down their steps. [Hello! I am glad to hear you. I knew you were a mage! You held great power in the field. I saw you. Much mana. You are very strong, yes.]

[Thank you. How can I help you?] Sakura had a hunch, but she played cool. Let them reveal their cards first.

[My people are tired of this evil place. I see you are very strong. I do not think you like the guard very much. We should work together. I will provide any assistance in return for your partnership].

[Hmm…] Sakura tried not to get too excited and pulled off a cold face. [Are all your people connected like this? Do you have intel on this prison?]

[I will arrange to give you what we mapped of the prison. But there are restricted areas and although some of our own have been sent there, the connection cuts abruptly. I fear for their lives. I will let the others tell you. They are walking toward us now]. The plant man scratched his head and three people walked in front of them.

Sakura quickly memorized their faces and took note of unusual features. One had the face of a rose while the other had purple eyes and looked regular except extremely pale. It seemed the plant people varied in their features. Some were closer to full flora than others.

The plant man continued speaking, [They are witnesses. The only clue we have to the restricted areas is but one message of great worry.]

They relayed their thoughts to her one by one:  
[Our people have mentioned a brother has decided to act on his own and hid in the fields.]  
[He left a message saying he heard strange noises and found the dead disrespected. Then his screams rang through our minds until it got cut off]  
[They torture our people I know it. We will aid you no matter the cost]

The three people sent their thoughts quickly. In short, late at night, some of the others hear noises near the restricted areas.Those ones slept on the top floor of dungeon that stood on the surface and had cells with windows. They could hear strange groans and faint demonic chants. One of their people decided to see what it was and hid in the fields. He was a very small plant, a weed, and could melt into the earth for a brief time — that is a honorable skill. Those in proximity sensed his fear and kept focused on his reports, but when he infiltrated the restricted areas…It cut off. The last they heard was that the dead were being disrespected. They never heard him again.

_**Oooh! You activated a hidden quest!** _

_God damn it Alter Sakura!! Shhh!_

_**Calm down, they can’t hear our thoughts without my permission.** _

[I agree to help. We should meet again on the way to the water point at sundown tomorrow.]

They had already neared the entrance and Sakura had to leave before the guards noticed they stayed too long together. She had to figure out Kakashi as well. 

[We are in your debt. See you then.]

They dispersed and Sakura walked slowly down the floors to the last cell. 

What were in the restricted areas and were there anything useful? And how were the dead being disrespected? Since magic exists, then it would make necromancy an option. But to what degree? She hadn’t seen any sign of undead in the dungeons or on the fields. There was more to these Killing Fields. 

Sakura thought back to the boy who died in her hands and the guard who called him recyclable. 

Whether there were anything of use, it was important to the prison. In that case…”Might as well destroy everything.”

Tonight will be the deciding factor in her plans. “Maybe Kakashi-Sensei has an idea about the restricted areas.”

But first, she had some demon training.

  
…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

As you can probably tell, spells aren’t my strong suit. But I do love playing with situations. Sakura loves to strategize but her nature is chaotic so beserker mode can come out. One moment, she’s analyzing behaviors, the next, she’s on a rampage.

And alter sakura is like a database with a will. Think sage skill from reincarnated as a slime. I love that anime.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I wanna see Naruto already!!! My babyyyy don’t dieeeee.

Ok, ok. Its too bad I love hinata too and ship them together or I’d SO be adding naruto to the heat.

On another note, let me know if you want to see more detailed spellwork or dont’ mind how the system is now (cause I am more The Force in star wars vs Harry Potter lessons. Cough. Not because I suck at spell names. Cough.)

And please leave a review if you want. It buys me coffee with karma points lol Sasuke and Itachi will start to come into the mix in the next few chapters but I wont’ say more.

Whose an earthling? Whose empire? Will Tsunade even get any alcohol in this world? 

Stay tuned and find out in…tomorrow’s chapter! (JK, Tsunade ain’t here yet. Idk if obvi but if she was an earthling, then sakura wouldn’t be taking useless business classes as Alter Sakura called it. She’d be in medi, but I mean, why be in medicine if you can make money? Hahaha jk.  
Well, this world is diff so we’ll see.)

Also, when you imagine Orochimaru in later chaps — please think of the Boruto version. Please. Just do it.

These aren’t spoilers, are they? I did say a bunch will show up just not when. So that’s a surprise!

Ok, ok. Let’s get nefarious, ladies and gentlemen.

Toodeloo,

WitchySkies

  
P.S. Was gonna do it all in one chapter, but fig that might be too long. Do you guys mind longer chapters?  
P.S.S. I really wanna get to naruto lol writing rush  
P.S.S. S. Who else is listening to playlists from their high school days. Yeah. I’ve hit the ‘good old days’ fever (well, not really that good, but my music was hella bomb)


	5. The Red Moon Risen

Chapter Five: “The Red Moon Risen”

“The Rivers Dyed Red,  
Fills the Eyes with Forgotten Smiles.”  
 **—The Scars of the Past, Consume the Present—**

…………………………..

………………………..

Meanwhile, earlier that same day…

Deep in the mountains, laid a thick forest filled with enough beasts and monsters to forbid any town to survive there. Two-headed snakes crawled and are eaten by vicious sirens. Even small ants would chew up a human in less than a minute. Of those creatures, a race of beasts reigned — Wyverns. Unlike dragons, which were rare in these parts, wyverns were a notorious threat among the villages. Much smaller than dragons, with two legs instead of four, their sharp talons at the end of their wings could slash through rock and bone and it’s fire melted steel. Many a village was burnt to ashes overnight by a single wyvern. Not even cities were completely safe from their invasion.

It was in this vicious forest that a lone man sat upon a boulder, five wyverns dead at his feet. Pale and cloaked in black, this one man barely sweat after his kill. Underneath that cloak was pure lean muscle and in those eyes held a power so dangerous that the Empire labelled him threat number one. He was the most wanted killer in all the land and no one could even catch a glimpse of him. And if you did see those red moons staring upon you, it was said your very soul would be eaten.

Except for certain circumstances. 

A haggared soldier held his breath as he carefully walked toward the man. “Excuse me, h-hello Sir Uchiha. I, Ronald, am from the Resistance. If you recall, w-we met under Sir Pein.” 

Itachi Uchiha frowned as he let the soldier speak. The soldier stammered as those devilish eyes glared down at him like he would be killed in a heartbeat — the man was known for needing less time. He tried to hold the notorious man’s red eyes only to drop his gaze to the ground.

The infamous killer tapped his finger for a minute before he replied. Itachi murmurred, “Speak.” His voice was soft and his posture was casual as he crossed his legs, but the soldier instinctively knew not to underestimate him.

“It’s your brother, Sir. The Empire has declared Sasuke Uchiha a traitor and he’s to be taken to the Labs. Lord Pein wanted to make sure you got the message through me as they’ve raised surveillance on all contact magic and wired technology.” He bowed and rammed his fists together in respect. “Sir!”

Tap. “Is he in custody?”

“No, Sir! They have been holding off the order until Sir Sasuke has returned from sorting out a rogue camp in the south side! I believe the notorious Kitsune camp where they held higher level demonic experiments. It is said a beast has been unleashed.”

A chill cut through the summer heat and the tired soldier didn’t feel so hot anymore. He dared not look up as he felt the Uchiha’s killing intent pervade the field they were in. As an Empire Soldier, he had experienced enough battles to tell bloodlust and he waited until it faded. 

By the time the chill evaporated, the soldier waited a few more minutes as cold sweat poured down the back of his neck. There was no sound of movement so after a while he dared to look up.

Itachi was gone.

…………………………..

………………………..

…………………………..

  
“Hit me harder. Faster!” Kakashi’s voice barked at the thin woman as he held a stance on the solid gray ground.

“Ahh!” Sakura kicked at Kakashi’s side only to be blocked and shoved to the side. She landed on the floor.

“Your spirit is still too weak. Your body should be healing faster in my nefarious mind space, but it seems to not have any effect on you. Hmm…It seems you will have to train up slowly.”

 _ **Tch. What use is this demon?! I let you train here so you could get a nice save spot and heal your wounds! Not that it’d work with your natures being opposites, but I was hoping…!** _Alter Sakura bit her lip in frustration.

 _You contradicted and undermined your credibility in one go. Yay for you._ Alter Sakura grew more ridiculous the longer she got to know her. Was this really okay? Was it?

“Your body can only be strengthened by your own power so I will train you like this from now on, but for now I do have one thing to teach you. Unfortunately, I had to study hard to find something since your nature negates a lot of my teachings.” Kakshi stared at her with half-lidded eyes in accuastion. “You made me work hard. This was supposed to be an easy deal.”

“…” Sakura only stared at him staring at her before sighing. “Ok, yes, thank you very much Sensei.”

“Good.”

…Sakura had a deep sense of disillusionment about her demonic teacher. “Before that, have you thought about what I said about the plan?”

“Hm. Break me free and raid everything? Let’s do it. Any ideas on breaking my seal?” Kakashi asked as if he were asking about the weather. Sakura began to wonder if this guy really cared about being freed. Then again, the odd demon didn’t seem to care about much at all even from day one. He just…seemed to be at peace all the time. No situational awareness at all.

“I have an idea, but I need to meet with potential allies.”

“Ah, yes, the plant folk. They look tasty.”

Sakura frowned.

Kakashi waved his hands. “I know, don’t worry. As it turns out, my technique is related to this. The reason they caught me was to experiment on my demon body, but most of all because of this here eye.” He pointed to his red eye. “It is an eye from a powerful clan of mages called Uchihas. Their magic could instill terrors and defend against all attacks provided you had the power. One of the mages made a deal with me and gave me his eye in exchange.”

“So why chain you to the cell?”

“Eh, I didn’t really fight them much so they just threw me in here. At that time, they also caught some high-grade demonic beasts so I was put on hold.”

“Huh?!”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “I’m quite old, you see. And this cell looked like a place to rest. In a few dozen years, I’d be able to break the seal myself, but since you were here I thought it must be fate! And well…I kind of forgot my memories past 500 years due to a little accident so that messed up my personality apparently.” He laughed nervously.

“…So all that talk during our deal was just for fun?” Sakura glowered at the silver haired demon with clenched fists. 

“No! I swear, that’s standard procedure for all demons. Deals are part of our nature, you see? As sure as the fact that you have pink hair. Now, about that plan of yours…” Kakashi quickly returned to topic. “Let’s do it tonight. We should rush to save your friends, after all.”

“Oh, now it’s we. Okay. I’m never taking you seriously after this, Sen. Sei.” She cracked her fist.

“Sorry, my bad. You have so much potential that I got excited and played with you a bit. Look, I’m serious now! Now I’ll be teaching you how to track like a demon…”

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

Later on in the fields at sun down, Sakura meets the plant man with black eyes at the planned time. [Good to see you.]

Plant guy walks just a bit behind her as he telepathically communicated, [Hello, strong one. Have you decided on your plan of action?]

Sakura kept her pace steady and thought back, [Yes. But first, I have a favor. Do you know of any person to be assigned to the restricted area soon?]

[No. But I can make it happen.]

[I have a way to track and communicate with a single person, but they must be under my domain and rule. If any are willing, I can communicate them even beyond the cut off space and find a way to enter restricted area and release them. If no one volunteers, it is fine. It is only for finding a direct path.]

[I am willing, but I must make sure. How can you guarantee this?]

[Have you heard of Prisoner 00?]

[The cursed demon. Yes.]

[…I will release him tonight. He will come with me to destroy this place.] Sakura peeked back at the plant man to see how he’ll react. If he looks like he’ll snitch, I’ll have to make him lose consciousness now. After discussing with Kakashi last night, they thought of many scenarios. Should the deal with the plant people fail, Sakura will take them out and act on their plans without a ‘map’. If they succeed, they’ll have one more advantage.

[The Great Demon…! I respect you highly, master mage!] The plant man hurried to concel his excitement and once again turned poker faced. Sakura looked away. [I see! Then when do you need me and what should I do?]

At this point, they are once again halfway down to the dungeon entrance. 

[I’ll need you to do it now. And all you need is to make a soul oath. If you agree, state your name.] 

[Then let’s do it.] The plant man didn’t hesitate. [They have taken my family there and I fear their deaths are final. I have nothing to lose. I, ****, agree to your oath] Even in thoughts, his name wasn’t translated and a series of breaths flooded.

 _ **I** ** _t_ is because true names are untranslatable especially with pure creatures such as the plant folk. Do not worry, it is enough that he has stated his name and promise. Continue.**_ Alter Sakura guided her.

[I see. Then we shall begin.] Sakura stopped her steps as well as the plant man’s. The prisoners that crowded around them ignored their strange actions and kept marching home in a dead walk. 

Sakura thought back to Kakashi’s lesson and concentrated on her magic. From her “Source,” as he called it, she pulled a thread and guided it to the plant man’s heart. His magic entwined with hers as her thoughts resounded in their minds: 

[I, Sakura Haruno, shall accept your oath and be bonded until our deal is complete. I shall enter the restricted area and deliver any plant people whereabouts and data to you if found here. In return, you shall act as my beacon and guide me to the Restricted Areas and when I enter, I shall set you free. Is this a deal?]

[It is a deal.]

**[So It Shall Be.]**

The thread between her and the plant man strengthened until she could just feel his mana as her own. 

Kakashi’s words rang in her ears, “This is a demon’s oath, but all have the power. Once you connect souls, nothing will break that connection, but to ensure your safety, I will tell you the way to dominate their soul with a deal. If you do not feel that connection between souls, they aren’t sincere so you must kill them. Handy, no? It’s a lie detector and tracker.”

It took the rest of the night, but thanks to Kakashi’s only real lesson, she now had a tracker.

Just then the plant man noticed the guard who whipped Sakura yesterday and without blinking ran toward him. “GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

Sakura was caught off-guard as the tall plant man stabbed his hand into the guard’s heart — killing him instantly. His face snarled as black eyes widened crazily. “DEATH TO THE EMPIRE!!!”

Immediately, the guards surround him and subdue him to the ground. A leading officer, judging by the taller hat, motioned them to stop and yelled clearly, “His type is needed material for the Dark Mages work. Gather him, but keep him alive. They just needed some live material to examine.” He waved his hand and the guards immediately knocked him out and carried him away. “BACK TO THE DUNGEONS!!!”

Sakura could feel a thread follow after the unconscious plant man as she mused, He purposefully aimed for that guard without hesitation. How attentive. 

Sakura walked further into the dungeon as she tested her link with the man…and to her relief, it stood strong. She could sense his presence heading lower into the ground — even lower than her floor, which was the deepest part of the dungeon. “Interesting.”

Time for Phase Two.

Although she said she was still thinking about how to free Kakashi, she lied. At this point, she was sure her idea would work to break his seal. She’d bet her life on it. And so, she worked on second half of their plan a day early.

As she began to stroll further into dungeon, Sakura focused her intent. For low-level spells, she found that as long as she held intent, she didn’t need over the top chanting that Alter Sakura covered for her. A sweet scent spread across the dungeon.

Sakura cast her magic over the guards and prisoners alike as she walked toward her cell and they locked the door behind her. Then she waited until the guards slumped to the ground and the neighboring prisoners began to murmur before they too fell asleep. The guards only patrolled the last corridor as it was useless to try to escape. There was only one place to exist out of the dungeon. Sakura used it to her advantage. 

All the guards began to sleep while she quickly worked on Kakashi’s seal to the demon’s surprise. He remained silent as she did her work and watched over curiously.

_**Breaking the Seal-O early, hmm? So Confident! Working hard, Self! I like it!** _

Alter Sakura’s presence grew and as one they began to focus on the power. A black seal unveiled itself as her magic probed against Kakashi’s chains and black lightning struck at her.

Sakura felt the burn, but that was it. A buffer stopped it from leaving it’s mark on her skin. She smiled as she focused on the channel of magic that still poured into her from the Killing Fields and directed that flood toward the seal. 

The irony of breaking the seal that held Kakashi with the Killing Field’s own power was the best part.

Her voice rang out in low chimes as Alter Sakura merged with her mind once more, “We Call Upon the Beserker. The Rebel. The Breaker of All Chains.”

The spell flowed out of Sakura like a familiar song as Alter Sakura spoke through her lips. Their synchronization held strong as the black seal on the ground started to crack. 

The cracks grew and deepened until finally…BOOM.

A resounding burst of purple light flooded the corridor and the seal dispersed from under them.

The demon looked down at his arms and lifted his arms up. The chains instantly crumbled off. His eyes dipped into crescents and he appraised his student. “Well done, Sakura. Well done.” He patted her head and a truly evil ‘smile’ formed as his red eye dipped and burst into flame. “Come. Let us complete the deal.”

Sakura smiled up at the tall demon and said, “Operation: Gather Intel and Escape the Sadists begins.”

Alter Sakura sighed. **_That was lame, Self. Go back to school and level up. I wanna challenge the Boss Monster already._**

Kakashi raised a brow. “We are the sadistic ones, no?” Then he raised a hand and turned his head away, “Of course, if that is not the case, I have no issues with your preferred preferences.”

“…” Sakura ignored two. _Why do I have the feeling I’m going to be bullied from here on out? And why did Alter Me keep pinning me as a game character!_

Was the three of them really enough to take down the prison? Sakura started to question her unreliable teammates.

“Well, Kakashi-Sensei, how about you do the honor of unleashing the prisoners? I’m sure you have magic for that as a great demon.”

“Why me? You can do it.” The demon that would act so stoic that buddha himself would want to take notes suddenly leaned back against the wall with a lazy look. His half-lidded eyes looked at the human with a carefree look.

“Hm, could have sworn you’d want to hurry for our deal. Okay. I guess tonight’s too soon. Let’s escape next week.” She twirled her hair as she shrugged. 

“…” Kakashi shook his head and snapped his fingers — just like that. The doors fell open. “Yes, yes. Anything for my student. Instigating riots are a silly young demon’s past-time, Student. Don’t be bad. Let’s go.”

“So I see you are well-trained in that past-time Sensei.” Sakura nodded and started to run. 

“…” Suddenly the teacher began to feel their positions were being switched.

Kakashi sighed but a small smile crept on his face as he chased after the strange human and the two began the infiltration.

  
……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

Meanwhile, a group of officers dressed in blue uniforms that were adorned in medals and strapped with swords rode a floating vehicle that sped to a certain prison.

They were on their way to punish a rogue Lab and take their demon beasts to headquarters. The prison was far enough south that it thought itself safe from hard surveillance and thought their demonic captures were kept secret from the Capital. So the officers were dispatched to kill them all.

Each officer had the power of a small army and each one hated each other to the bone. Only one would get the promotion from this mission and a raven-haired man with angry ebony eyes was going to claim it.

Sasuke Uchiha held the hilt of his katana with white knuckles as they grew closer to the prison site. For some reason, a sense of boding came over him and his dreams revolved around the night of the massacre.

He looked out into the starry night with hatred as the sight of his brother slicing the heads off their parents plagued his sleep for the past three nights and so he couldn’t rest properly. He gritted his teeth at the urge to slice something to pieces.

Tap. A hand touched his shoulder and Sasuke almost drew his sword. A blonde man laughed as he held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, Leader. Didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll leave you alone.” The smirk never left his face. “Dreaming about nice memories, again, Sir?”

“Mind your own business.” Sasuke frowned and forced himself to look away from the taunting man. He was a rival for the promotion and enemy of his old clan that liked to press on his weakness on purpose. _I never should have let my guard down. I need to get stronger. I can’t trust any of these bastards or they’ll take my credit for the Empire_. When his clan was alive, nobody would mess with the Uchihas. Now that they were powerless, everyone did. The only reason he had any position at all and not tossed homeless on the street and sold to slavers was through the grace of the Empire. He owed them his life.

He needed to get stronger. Teacher Orochimaru was right — I have to be more ruthless.

Sasuke’s hatred for the murderer of his clan grew as he ignored the den of snakes. 

If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be humiliated like this. Their family wouldn’t be dead and nobody would disrespect his parents. If it weren’t for him…

“We’re here.” Another officer pointed toward a small city in the desert — Prison 112.

Sasuke prepared to jump as his eyes turned red and black symbols whirled furiously. The officers stopped playing around and began to prepare for battle. Power exuded from them as their mind focused on efficiency and glory.

Sasuke had only one thought.

_I will complete this mission and then I will find you._

_I will find you and I will kill you —_

**_Big Brother._ **

  
……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

FINALLY. PROGRESS.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. 

I wanna get into the battle scene and a nice meeting is waiting in the next chapter (well, nice is a little…and no it’s not the brothers)

I WANNA SEE THE BATTLE SCENES. AND WRITE ITACHI CHAPTER SOON. 

I think I’m gonna go nuts writing for a while more.

Ok! I hope you have a good night and ttyl! I am BEAT. 

I really should be studying hahaha

On another note, please review and kisses,

WitchySkies

P.S. Its slow burn romance so no worries. No love at first sight for now…(maybe. Idk. I can think of one person…but that’s much later. Surprise?)


	6. Blood of a Peacekeeper

Chapter Six: “Blood of a Peacekeeper”

“Such were the Sins  
Of the Man Stained Red  
As He Fights Those Stained Black.”  
 **—A Man of the World—**

…………………………..

………………………..

  
For Itachi Uchiha, life was a never-ending cycle. There was no end to the greed, the disgusting extents men would do to achieve their goals. No one was completely innocent from this fact. Even still, he had to protect Sasuke. Even as sword was clothed in the blood of his clan — his cousins, his uncles, his parents — he couldn’t kill his little brother.

And as Itachi ran towards the prison where he would see this little brother, he thought of the fates and their designs. 

Just like he thought, the Empire would break their promise and aim for his brother. It’s too bad they overestimated themselves so he wasn’t worried. He just ran because…

Itachi’s eyes softened. He just wanted to see him one last time.

A snake leapt from the tree above and he burned it to black ash without even looking as he dashed past. Sssss!

Itachi collected his thoughts while he fought more creatures in the dangerous forest. Like a man sorting out his will, he went through all the potential factors of his plans and the events that followed. The Empire finally betrayed them. Good. This way, Sasuke will be free of all ties to the Empire mentally and physically. When I die, he’ll be free of the duty of the Uchiha and the sins of our blood.

It will be the end.

Everything went according to plan. From the people who raised the boy to who guided him now, he planted them all. Should a certain snake mentor betray him, too, however…it’d be impossible not to die instantly. And in this way, there was no room for failure.

Failsafe after failsafe, Sasuke will be fine. Even if he must spend a little blood, the boy will live.

Itachi chuckled as he looked forward to their meeting. He’ll probably scream in hatred again. That boy was always a crybaby.

He thought back to the days where he was the pride of the Uchiha. At the time, he was simply a genius boy who was trained in the way of the sword and soul since his first step. At age five, he had his first kill. And at age six, he led his first campaign under the guidance of his father.

Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the most powerful clan in the Empire, stood in the blood of thousands before most boys had their first rite of package. 

It was the status quo in the Empire. The Uchiha would bring spoils of war and the dead collected would be given to the network of necromancers and dark mages. Although he sympathized with the villages and children…he was a realist. He had already been stained with the sins of men long ago so he had no right to judge his comrades.

In secret, he would sit with his mother as she combed his hair in silence. It was tiring fighting all the time. Even if he stopped killing, others would take his place. If it weren’t his clan, it’d be another. The Empire would just keep sending armies and even if there were no empire, soon or later men will war and children would be forced to fight. There was no end.

It was only with his mother that he could be himself, but as a woman of duty, she couldn’t shirk the clan’s orders in marriage and in war. He was ten when the clan invaded the villages of the green witches. They cursed at him and promised his dreams would forever be of terror. He could only laugh. Even if his eyes forbad such magic to work on him, it was already too late.

_His life was already a nightmare._

That night, he sat next to his mother as his father was still on another battlefield. He asked if she’d ever got sick of it all. He could still remember her words,

“One day, Itachi, you will find something important to live for. And when you do, you will sacrifice anything and everything. Even if you must live with demons and draw the blood of millions. We do not have the luxury of peace, my baby boy. You and your father are who I live for and only you two keep me alive.

And then his brother was born. He was pure and soft and even Itachi could see the boy’s nature wasn’t ruthless enough for the clan’s needs. Their father knew it also. And so they kept him away from prying eyes as long as they could. For Itachi, the boy was the light in the sea of screams. 

When his father had to approach him to prepare Sasuke to join the others in receiving their first kill, he marched up to the elders and threatened them. Sasuke was under his eye and if they dared move him, he would kill them where they stood.

In the warmongering clan, such threats were common but because of Itachi’s unparalleled ability and value, they were forced to give him face. And so they wanted to him to ‘prove he could do the work of two’ for the productivity of the clan. Children had to serve the clan that birthed them so what he was asking was selfish — was their rhetoric.

Itachi scoffed. None of the elders liked him or his father and vowed to see them suffer, but he accepted.

In order to prevent the clan from forcing onto Sasuke what was forced onto him, he decided to fight for both of them and made the clan accept his terms. He fought harder. Killed more. Dominated dissenting voices. And soon became the youngest candidate for representing the clan in court. All by the age of fifteen.

He became ruthless, the image of power and fear itself. The people loved him, the court respected him and his enemies loathed him. The clan made him to be a legendary hero, but he knew the truth. For all the praises that surrounded him, he viewed himself as a hypocrite. A worthless hypocrite. But he would do it all if it meant protecting the one person that wasn’t stained with their sins.

Then the trial of tribulation came. The clan had a secret meeting with the elders and Itachi was invited. They discussed the capture of demons and humans and found out a secret of the Empire’s. A secret so deep that any who knew of it were under surveillance 24/7 — even the emperor.

Within the Empire, the source of their military power came from their system of carnage. The undead created by the great necromancers were in the hundreds of millions, but they were ordered to always be hunting for more dead…To the point they discussed clones, a still new technology.

Itachi soon found out that the Empire housed a great evil and it was this evil that put fear in the gods and demons alike. It was the reason the middle realms haven’t become battlefields for heavens and hells.

Itachi’s eyes widened in shock at the tales those elders told and the secrets they divulged. How for aeons, the heavens would battle the hells and the humans would suffer. How the great Empire was just a series of small countries. And how they put it an end to the devastating wars by creating an abomination that could kill even gods. And how now the middle realms weren’t invaded by demons and gods was because of this great evil — and it was growing more powerful. 

It’s hunger grew larger day by day wasn’t enough and the undead were simply cages that fed it’s desire as it fed on their souls — an everlasting spiritual food that could never escape it’s fleshy holds. They would never go on to the afterlife, whatever it may be. A silent scream in an undead body.

That was what their clan and many others fed this monster. The pain and suffering souls of millions of innocent people. And the Uchiha clan planned to create a being of their own to destroy it — and take over. Just like that, the great Uchiha clan decided they were worthy and more powerful than an ancient evil. And so they sought to rage a war in the middle realms once more.

It was in all this chaos and tales of never-ending wars that led to all the misery and hatred of their homes. The elders expected them to join the clan’s cause and rebel against the Empire…

It was then Itachi had to make a choice.

And he made it.

Soon after, he divulged their intents to the Empire, but kept their knowledge of the Empire’s secret hidden. Only stating that the clan planned to rebel with a great abomination, he offered to kill them in exchange for terms.

Better I kill my people or they will suffer more. Itachi knew the greed of the other clans and the Emperor. Their eyes were highly sought after, their blood desired by beasts and even their sperm wanted for experimental bloodlines. To kill an Uchiha was a great boon in selling in the black markets and in gaining power. 

And so the young Itachi, prodigy and pride of the powerful warrior clan, struck a deal with his hidden enemy, the Empire who ruled this world. He would take care of the clan, give the emperor a favorable power boost in politics with their destruction and stop a civil war — all in the hopes his brother may be raised as an officer and live a peaceful life, free from the sins of the Uchiha. And if he was hated, thrown to the drenches of history and burned at the stake in hell — it was worth it.

So it came to pass. The prodigy fell from grace and the one left behind was abandoned. The young Sasuke would leave the den of wolves and snakes to avoid the den of dragons. It was the best Itachi could do as there was no hope for peace in the middle realms for an Uchiha.

The Empire secretly sent missions for Itachi while holding the boy hostage. It only when Sasuke gained the power to be a threat of his own, that Itachi went on to change their relationship and killed a few nobles as a warning to the Empired.

Everything went to plan and soon it will be the final phase. Once it’s time, Itachi hoped to use what’s left of his life and take out the great evil. He was already going to die. As of now, his body was slowly breaking down inside and he could only extend his life through desperate means. 

Cough! Blood splattered as the man covered his mouth. Itachi looked at his palm and laughed. The fates loved cliches. The genius boy would grow up to be a traitor — a sickly one at that. The pride of the Uchiha would soon die a dog’s death.

But that was fine. That kind of ending fitted him. Even if he couldn’t leave a scratch, he would soon enter the lair of pure evil and see for himself what the Empire’s sin looked like. 

“All my life, I’d been a failure. At least now my death may be of use.” 

When he takes those final steps, it will be with great relief that Sasuke will not be tied down by his death. He will know nothing but hatred for him, and that hatred would keep him safe. Instilling that hatred was his gift for the loving boy who used to cry in his sleep. Hatred would drive him to live in this cruel land. He made sure to plant the people who would make his hatred into a weapon and act as a mentor. So that silly brother of his would gain the power to choose his own path.

As for his hatred…and the sins of his clan and himself… he accepted it all. That was a small price to pay.

He couldn’t save his family, but he could free his brother from their tragedy.

The sins of blood ran deep.

As Itachi kept running, faster than the griffin and quieter than the snake, he prepared for the day he’ll see evil in the eye — alone and heavy.

He regretted nothing.

“It’s almost time to arrive at Prison 112, den of the Kistune Fox Demon.” 

_One last time, Sasuke._

_I’ll humor you._

  
……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Itachi makes me cry. I wanted to portray his feelings and his experience, but writing seems like such a long journey. Well, there’s nothing but up right?

A journey to take with Itachi sounds just lovely hmm hmm

I hope you guys are eating well and seriously glad to see your words and to see fanfiction just period.

Something about being able to read fun stories and then fan stories of them just get me warm inside.

So I’m grateful you’re here.

*Sob* No. I’m not crying from listening to man of the world with itachi’s face for an hour *Sob* Gaaaah!

My chest is heavy. I’m just catching a cold.

Ok. Well, big brother fantasies aside, I’m gonna go back to work hahahaha

Have a lively day, get some tea, watch some anime, rap to killer bee and eat pocky.

Until next time,

WitchySkies

P.S. I will be updating other series too later this week so there’s that  
P.S.S. Anyone wish Itachi was your brother or your husband. Or both (Jk jk!) I’m conflicted. I want family to turn to but I also want to get itachi in my arms. But then I also can just have him cook…he’s perfect either way! Ahhhh! What do I do??? Having Yu Wo moments (anyone else read dominion’s end? Cause maaan that Dage yo. Ok, ok! I got issues, sue me!)

*Breathes* Sorry you had to see that side of me.

No I’m not. Anywhoo~

Stay safe y’all!


	7. The Start of the End

  
Chapter Seven: “The Start of the End”

“A Man Set On His Path May Win,  
But He Who Makes His Path Is Truly Alive.”  
 **—Reunions, Enemies and Crossroads—**

…………………………..

………………………..

“The experiment is going well. Host 397 has adapted well to the Kitsune Demon.” A shriverly man in dark robes held out a tablet, his long yellow nails clacking against the metal, and the screen flashed with medical information from blood type to mana capacity. “His mana is unusually large. A pity he was born on the small planet of Earth.” 

Another man robed in white took out a small green crystal and crushed it in his withered hands. A green glow embedded into his palm. “Good, but that doesn’t deal with our current issue. We need more crystals. I can’t keep up the continous spells without mana reserves!”

As the two mages were discussing, another robed figure rolled a cart of food to the enclosed rooms. One by one, various foods were teleported to the assigned seals at the entrance of each room. This way the door would never be opened unless needed. Raw slabs of meat went to the carnivorous demons, small black crystals went to the ethers. And then to the rare humans, was simply jerky, bread and water. 

The mage grumbled as he did his duty and chanted the spell. “They always make me do the grunt work.” His black lips pursed and then he sighed. At least they had a few good materials to share. For instance, like in this room. He glanced at the plain stone room whose door was painted with an extra secure seal. The mage swished his hand and the food teleported into the room. “It’s too bad I can’t see them for myself.”

Since there were only two human experiments, they were stuffed in the same room. An outspoken male with blue eyes and a quiet female with white pupil-less eyes. To the mages, these two were a rare find in the thousands of humans they’ve collected at the prison thus far. If they were like the larger prisons, they might have more choices, but as it was, those two stood out the most.

A man with high mana capacity and a woman with the legendary eyes of the spiritual masters of the Hyuuga Clan. Why she was on earth went beyond the researchers knowledge, but they caught a rare item. The Hyuugas were very powerful, but they were a dying bloodline…

The mage shook his head and continued down the line to the other experiments.

As for the the humans, they huddled next to each other dressed in orange prison uniforms. The woman with pupil-less eyes reached out to hold the man’s hand as she whispered, her long raven hair covering face. “Naruto…How is your body today?”

Naruto mustered up a smile as he turned to look at Hinata, his blue eyes twinkling, “I’m fine. Don’t worry! It didn’t hurt at all.” 

Hinata frowned, but she stayed silent. _Naruto always liked to lie when he was hurt. He could never see someone sad._ Ever since the mages took him away, Hinata has been checking on his health and worrying over his food intake. She could never stop staring at Naruto’s stomach. Even if it were covered by his uniform, that menacing strange circle seal they marked on him was what worried her. “I’m scared about what they did to you. If only we were back home, you wouldn’t be…” She bit her lip. _That’s right. Their home was destroyed. They were at her parents’ home when taken…she saw her father and sister fight but everything blurred after that_. “I wish I knew what happened.”

She looked into her friend’s worried blue eyes and held back a cry. He was raised alongside her since they moved to Tokyo and Sakura would always be there too. Now they were in a lab cell and she could still remember Naruto’s pained face when they tossed him in. They’ve only scanned her eyes when they took her for inspections so far, but as for Naruto, they immediately performed an operation straight after those floating cages. The wait to see whether he lived or died drove her insane and she never wanted to separate from him again. _He’s all I have left…And I’m all he has, too._

“I’m fine, really, Hinata-chan.” Naruto kept his smile on his face. “They only said it was a fox demon, but so far nothing happened. See?” He slapped his stomach loudly. “We’ll find a way out of here, ok? We’ll be back home with our families and Sakura will make fun of us as usual.” He squeezed her hand tight until his knuckles turned white. “So…don’t worry.”

Hinata leaned her head on Naruto’s shoulder and returned his squeeze. “Yes. We’ll get out of this together. We have to.”

…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

Meanwhile…Deep inside a dungeon of steel and stone, down to the lowest floor in the last cell, stood a woman and her demon.

And this demon was currently released from his chains like he just took a vacation to Thailand.

“Ahhh, it feels good to be free. I feel very refreshed and full of energy! I guess I don’t have to waste a dozen years of stored mana on one seal, so you have my thanks.” 

“You used me to save your mana bank?”

“You could say that. But I really am curious about you, Sakura.” Kakashi stretched his limbs like a cat and then reached over to dust off Sakura’s head. He twirled one lock of her hair and then leaned back. “There. Now, then.” He clapped his hands. “Let’s start raiding! Hehehe.” A red glint entered his dark eye.

_**Shanarooo! Demon sensei has OCD or what? Who cares, let’s goooo!** _

She was getting used to his weird antics. Sakura agreed. “So I’ll run and —“

Kakashi walked closer to Sakura and she had to look up to keep eye contact. W _hy do I feel like he has another life-threatening idea?_ “I have a faster way. Envision the soul’s thread and I will teleport us there. Keep in mind teleportation is tricky business, but if it’s near I have the ability. I’m much weaker in the middle realms, I’m afraid. Or is that true? I can’t remember!” He laughed heartily. “Maybe I did learn all about that 500 years ago haha.”

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. Great. Another insane idea. Honestly, at this point, nothing about magic and demons surprised her anymore. “Please don’t send us into a wall.”

“No guarantees. Be faithful, dear student! Let’s start.”

Sakura grimaced but began to focus on the threads of magic and slowly found the soul bond between the plant man and her. When she touched upon it with her mind and brought it to focus, she could hear the whisperings of the contract’s terms. The bond glowed bright in her mind and soon a thread formed towards a bright green dot below the surface. “I have it.”

“Now…” Kakashi held Sakura’s waist with one hand and gently touched her temple with the other. “Allow me in.” 

_How —_

**_Do not worry. He will go where I send him in our territory._** Alter Sakura’s voice rang as she felt her merge with her mind.

Sakura felt a strong energy surrounding her body — cold, dangerous…and a slight playfulness. She let that energy enter her mind and a soft white glow filled her eyes. 

Soon Kakashi could feel the soul bond of the contract she had made and smiled. “I knew you could do it.” He saw the green soul and without warning, they flickered away from their cell and into the dark.

In an instant, Sakura could smell the death and decay. A mix of mold, old blood and rotting flesh, she had to swallow her puke as Kakashi let her down. “Bleh! Oh god.” She held her nose and tried to breathe it in slowly. The disgusting smell slammed right into her nose and it took a while before she could settle her stomach.

Kakashi cocked his head and sniffed. “Hmm. Moldy, mostly old blood but some smell fresh — by a few hours?” He licked his lips and smacked them together. “Ah. Good old dark energy — corrupted.” He sniffed again. “Yes, it is necromancy. Are you okay, Sakura? Is your nose accustomed yet?”

“I-I can manage.” The smell was a sucker punch to her face and she kept her breathing to her mouth. “I don’t see him.”

“Hmm, but I followed to the soul’s place. Well, teleportation can be off sometimes.” The demon shrugged. “It’s been a while.”

“…” Sakura seriously should stop taking orders from him. A distrubing feeling crawled down her neck and she peered around the room — only to have a heart attack. “Wha —!”

_HOLYMOTHERFUCKER!_

_**Well daaaamn. That’s a fucking nightmare. See? This is why you need to watch horror movies. Alter Sakura remained unfazed but Sakura could sense her alter ego’s anger. Disgusting.** _

Lined on the walls, dangling from hooks and even laid on the floor, there were bodies. Dozens and dozens of bodies. Sakura felt a chill crawl down her spine at the look of the mutilated carcasses. There were humans, plant folk, crushed stone. A gilled face without a skull. Humans without eyes.

Perhaps more disturbing was the nakedness of it all. Like a butcher’s block for the captured people.

Overall, it seemed like someone picked out body parts from different creatures and left the rest in here. A storeroom of bodies to pick. Fucking sick. And they were doing this to the prisoners. To others captured from their worlds and forced in these fields. They were doing this to her people!

She had to force a deep breath down and tried to focus on the mssion. Soon, she will burn this place to ashes. Very soon. For now, she had a mission to complete. 

Once she got her bearings, she was about to tell Kakashi to leave when she saw a small body hanging from the wall. She froze as she recognized that once thin, but cheerful face. It was the boy who gave his life for her — and now he was hanging from the wall like a piece of meat. His eyes were taken and his legs were missing, but she knew it was him. She could feel it. 

Suddenly, her knees became weak and Kakashi held onto her arm without a word. He asked, “You recognize the boy.” His tone wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” As soon as she popped into the room, she felt nothing but disgust and fear. A dark rage began to boil inside her. “You said this was necromancy?”

“Yes.”

It dawned on her then. She thought she’d understood the horror of the Killing Fields before, but now it was standing right in her face. There was a reason the guards called the dead “Recyclable”.

_What kind of world did they force us to?_

She remembered all those falling prisoners in the fields, they would die in the hundreds everyday. Then she imagined those corpses piled high while dark-robed mages played frankenstein with their bodies. Tearing them apart and melding together. It was grotesque and Sakura had to stop her bile from coming back up her throat.

A white flame trickled up her arm then vanished without her notice, but the demon caught it and his eye narrowed. “Hmm…”

Sakura took in another breath and this time, she did not hold her nose. She took it all in — the decay, the death, the savagery. After a moment, she bowed her head to the boy’s hanging body and said, “Thank you for saving my life that day. I will make sure your death is not in vain.”

When she lifted her head back up, her eyes sharpened. Without closing her eyes, she began to feel the space around her…and soon threads of color began to form. She saw fogs of black cloud the room and silver and green. She saw white and deep down below, dark purples. Sakura focused her thoughts until she could tell which mana thread belonged where…and by default sense the presence of another person. 

If magic is mana and if that is related to energy…she should be able to sense most of the people here. Except the undead and maybe extreme cases. After all, even in the Killing Fields, all those races were subjective to it’s spell which means all of them had mana that could be sucked.

Sakura once more focused her thoughts and tracked the green soul she’d been following…There! She glanced at Kakashi’s curious face and nodded. “Follow me.”

And so, the pair ran out the room and dodged the mages until they had arrived where the plant man was captured. A couple times, Kakashi hid her in his shadow and they melted in the walls. This time, Sakura stood beside the door to where the green soul led her — a few mana presences. Black. She glanced at Kakashi and mouthed the words ‘Dark Mana’.

Kakashi nodded and patted her head. Making a ‘shh’ sound, he teleported away. The next thing she knew, Sakura heard a brief scuffle and the door opened. She ran in and closed the door behind her. 

“Y-You’re here…” A faint whisper called out and Sakura hurried to the table the plant man was strapped to. Chunks of the cactus on his face was cut and green blood poured out of a large cut in his stomach. “J-Just in time…They almost served my stomach to the Labs.”

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, “Is there any way to heal him?” C’mon, there had to be! This was a magical world, isn’t it? Get glowing green plant powers?

“I can heal his internal bleeding a bit, but the cut will take some time. He’ll need a bandage for that. Unfortunately, I never learned much of the healing arts. You need a special set of abilities to pull off that magic, student. I do not have that aptitude much.”

 _I need to look healing arts up._ “I see…then please do what you can. I will look around for clues.”

“My pleasure.” 

While Kakashi got to work, Sakura scanned the room as she tried to think on where evil overlords would keep data on prisoners. “There must be a communications room somewhere. They couldn’t coordinate the floating cages between worlds without something powerful.” 

The plant man spoke up from the table he was tied to, “I can take you there. We passed it on the way here.” He rubbed lightly on his stomach. “I’ve never thought I’d be patched up by a demon. You have my thanks again.”

Sakura couldn’t help but raise a brow at Kakashi. _See? This is what happens when we teleport._

Kakashi simply raised a brow back. “It is good we saved our friend.” _So stop doubting my skills._

**_Self, you having a moment with the useless demon?_ **

Only stating facts. “Yes, please.”

And so the trio found a large communications room — panels lined the walls with maps of the Empire and icons of cages and other such dots. A mage stood in the front of the room and put a strange headset on and images of running people or skyscrapers or castles. Sakura watched as more mages stood in front of a large screen and chanted. Soon various faces would pop up and a list of data followed by last reported location. … _Huh. Magic and technology fused together. Could they find anyone they wished without discrimination?_

 _ **Hmmm? Let me see.** _Alter Sakura’s voice popped in like a groggy teacher who just woke up from her desk. _**That headset is new, but its function seems to be doing what the other mages are doing with less work. Sounds like some old men aren’t technologically savvy haha. The chants seem to have the energy of their spells enter the panel in a reverse-cyclonic fashion holding the intent with a regulated mana of —**_

At this point Sakura just zoned out from herself when the rarely serious alter ego of hers started going into what seemed like magical functions and formulas. 

**_Honestly, if I weren’t here you’d be Conan the Barbarian. Basically I was right. I could do the chanting thing, but I’m lazy so get rid of them all. We can use the headset._ **

_Why do I feel I’m sent on an assassination mission by an evil organization._

_**Excuse me, we are the hero organization. Now kill them all. No mercy for scum who disdain life and mock the dead. Even for necromancy, what they do isn’t just revive the undead — they made sure to leave scars of torture. I am sorry to say, but it is a small relief that the officers kill those sent to those rooms of hanging bodies. Blessed their souls to the Source.** _

Sakura listened to her rare solemnity and thought back to the boy who saved her life. A dark shadow loomed on her face and she clenched her fists until her knuckles gleamed white. A tiny voice squeaked, **Kill.** “Kakashi-Sensei.” She whispered softly.

Kakashi glanced down at his student and saw her white magical energy stain a bit with black. He didn’t know how she did it, but in a few short days, she had learned to conceal her mana from prying eyes — even he had to pay attention to see her true colors. 

A chill pervaded the room and she said, “Let’s kill them all.”

  
………………………………..

………………………………

……………………………..

The plant man watched in fear as the great demon and the strong mage woman killed twenty necromancers and dark mages with their bare hands. They didn’t even have time to scream or sound the alarms. It happened fast such as a strong wind just passed and came. His black eyes widened when he saw the mage conjure white flames — but he couldn’t sense her mana. Just yesterday, he could see the impossibly enormous amounts of mana pouring into her…but now all that was concealed.

He had thought she used it all freeing the great demon. But seeing her kill the enemies so swiftly, so mercilessly…he was wrong. She didn’t seem to have lost anything.

And as for the Great Demon, he only had to squeeze his hand and none could block his way. But mostly he watched the woman as if appraising her like a teacher.

Even if he knew they were allies, he couldn’t stop a profound shiver and if the ground wasn’t cursed, he would have melted into it to hide as his instinct dictated. The woman prisoner started off as a foolish troublemaker — the others would whisper why save a boy. That kindness was only a dead weight. But he didn’t think so. He saw she was kind, yes, but strong to hold onto that boy for so long.

And then he watched as she withstood the guard’s tormenting and his respect grew. She didn’t give him face once. And that large burst of mana that came soon after surprised him even more. And it also confirmed his suspicions that the human guards were disposable by the Empire and all the high magic users were kept to the restricted areas or she would have been taken then. The prisoners who could tell wouldn’t and his people were special. It was in their nature to be sensitive to the energies of the world and why their body material was deemed valuable…and the plans started to form to recruit the strong one.

Now, she had not just been a prisoner of great strength, but a student of the great demon and a master mage herself as well as a skilled assassin.

The longer he stayed around her, the less he knew. He had to thank his good instincts in allying with her. She was stronger than he even imagined…maybe…just maybe….

His pale white face crinkled as a large distorted smile spread. The green cactus that grew out of his cheeks stung from their fresh cut off flesh, but he smiled even wider at the pain. Yes…

He truly believed she was the one. The one to stop the invasions to their worlds. The one the prophets spoke about ever since their lands were invaded centuries ago.

**“The Bringer of Death to the Empire.”**

………………………………..

………………………………

……………………………..

Sakura finished burning her hand through the withered mage’s heart and let the white flames consume. Her eyes indifferent to his pain and she cut his throat with her palm in a striking motion before he could even chant let alone scream. 

Only a calm loomed in her heart and she stood unwavered at the sight of her massacre. _Last year, I couldn’t kill a fly. I’d be snug at home watching handsome killers save people like me. And now look at me. I don’t even bat an eyelash at the sight of blood._

Sakura gazed upon the corpse she created for a brief moment before turning away back to business. In this world, she had to give up her humanity. It was the only way to survive.

“Come, envision who you want to find and I will use this technology to find them.” She pointed her chin at the plant man hiding in the corner of the room and he bowed before walking towards her.

“Yes, Great One.”

Sakura scowled. Now she really felt like a villain. “Just call me Sakura.”

“Of course, Lady Sakura.”

 _You know what. Forget it._ She took the headset and placed it on her head. It was just like that Oculus VR headset except bigger and way more detailed. And it was augmented reality since she could still see the room around her, but with lots of diagrams. She scannd the different windows and focused her thought to Alter Sakura:

_Hey, Alter. I need translation here._

_**Ugh. I’m so lazy. I’m just going to mess with our mind to auto-translate everything from now on. Yippee, you can now speak many languages!** _

_…Why didn’t you do this before? She felt like a scolding mother who had to discipline her lazy child._

I _ **t actually takes a lot of effort to do this magic formula and you didn’t store enough power yet. But now that we have almost sucked out all of the energy from the Killing Fields thanks to our latest stunt, it’s enough. Imagine. The years of hard work the prison did are ruined. It is unfortunate that this power is due to the suffering of many, but better to use it against the prison instead of for it. Ahahaha! Punish them well, Self. I’d whack-a-mole them if I had physical hands!**_

_Of course, Alter._

Sakura blinked and suddenly the foreign symbols became a language she could read. Soon her mind worked it’s magic and she compared it to databases. “The settings were set up…search queries here…” As she studied, her fingers moved between diagrams and she held out her hands as she dragged and zoomed with her fingers in the air. “There. Change focus to *****. Filter by population size.” 

The plant man was astonished - the human spoke their name for their people in their native tongue. It should have been impossible to speak in human tongue. A series of breathes followed by the whistles of the wind on leaves. Only their kind had the ability to say it’s true name in the truest sense of purity.

_Her magic is great indeed. Even the Empire’s high mages had trouble speaking their tongue nevermind the spiritual tones of it._

Sakura said, “Do you want to know the nearest large population outside of a prison or someone particular?”

“The former. Everyone I loved are lost — they have confirmed so when cutting my stomach.”

“I see. And I am sorry. It will show on the screen in front shortly.”

Soon, the panel in front showcased the various populations of plant folk in the Empire. Half were held in prisons, but a quite a few were lurking in deserted areas like great forests or deserts deemed to dangerous to travel. A note on the screen mentioned that there had been no settlements so the people probably lived in the wild — to be studied. 

The plant man bowed profusely as he said, “I have it memorized. When I leave the cursed ground, I will immediately send it to all my people. You have my thanks, Lady Sakura.”

“Do you know your way back?”

“Yes, I can escape now that I know my bearings, but I’m sorry, my Lady? Do you not want me to assist you further?” The plant man was confused. Usually, the contractor of a deal would always want them to follow through to the end - even after he served his purpose. He truly believed he’d accompany the strong pair as backup or even to carry weaponry as they were still in enemy territory. Not that they needed him, but it was natural to get the most out of a deal even if unfair.

“We will go deeper into the restricted areas and I cannot guarantee your safety. Go back to the dungeons and you will see the doors open and every person asleep. My spell will wear out soon and when it does, you should escape with your people. I don’t care what you do to the guards, but there will be riots once the prisoners awaken so be careful and run.” She paused and continued, “In fact, this prison won’t stand for too long so grab supplies if you can…and if you are still here when we are done, spare me a few, would you?” 

“O-Of course, my Lady! I’ll make sure to hold on to supplies for you! Then I shall take my leave.” He bowed solemnly. 

“Wait. Why are you bowing so much?”

The plant man scratched his head with a awkward smile, “I apologize. While I was being tortured, I imagined your face and was going to message you to leave me…but then for some reason, I could see something through your eyes and I saw you bow to the poor boy’s body. I apologize again, I didn’t mean to pry. And I bowed because I assumed it was a great sign of respect in your tribe.”

“…Yes.” Noted. W _hen I’m vulnerable, the contractee can use the soul bond to see what I see. Good to know._ She bowed towards the plant man. “Then thank you for guiding us here. Our cont—“

“Please,” The plant man raised his hand and stopped her words. “Please wait to end our contract until after I see you destroy this prison. It will make it easier to know you are alive and give you the supplies.” He smiled. 

Sakura grinned back. “Of course. Pack for four.” I have a hunch they might be lurking around this area. When she was sensing threads of magic presences, she had a familiar hunch. Like something tugging, but it was too far away to tell. But with everything that’s happened so far…she trusted those hunches.

“As you wish. I shall see you soon, my Lady.” Then he bowed to Kakashi, “Great Demon.” And he disappeared into the shadows of the corridor.

Sakura waited until he left, sensed to see if any more mages were in the vicinity and turned back to the panel. Since there was no threads of magic around, it seemed this was all of them for this floor. Good, now to the important part. The reason she wanted to come here the most.

“Settings…race: humans.”

“Vicinity: The whole planet.”

“Individual search.”

Now she can find out the truth. 

………………………………..

………………………………

……………………………..

  
Kakashi had a hunch on what she wanted to find and of the results. So he kept guard but kept one eye on his student. If she cannot face the truth yet, I will need to keep her safe and away before she acts suicidal. The demon didn’t understand familial ties, but he understood that humans were social creatures. And he understood blood ties and brotherhoods. He still wanted to see how far she could grow. 

Sure enough, the panel glowed and soon faces of people flickered on the screen. Kakashi watched as a pair of people that looked average showed. One had long pink hair while the other had crystal green eyes. They were grayed out however with a single word — Deceased. Location: Tokyo. Reason: Invasion.

He watched as his student stiffened and trembled…and the tear that fell. Then she wiped it away furiously and the scene flashed quickly — a blue eyed, blonde man with strange whiskers on his face and a pale eyed woman. Alive. Location: Current Location Point. He was a bit shocked to see the woman’s eyes, but let it go for now. He’ll ask in time. 

Sakura let out a sigh and said, “I was right.” Then she zoomed in on the map and read the cell info. After looking at all the info, she frowned after whispering ‘fox demon’, she continued with her search. 

A couple of pale eyed people — deceased. A woman of red hair and man of blonde — deceased. A blonde woman whose hair was tied up in a ponytail — unknown. After this, the rest of the images were unknown.

“Unknown…define it.” Sakura’s voice rang out. After a few minutes, a sad smile spread across her broken lips. “They are on earth. For now.” 

“Kakashi-Sensei.” She took off the helmet and turned to face Kakashi.

“There is only one way to protect the others. Those unknown. Kakashi-Sensei, please consider this for after our deal is completed.”

Sakura walked up closer to the demon and lifted her head up so she could hold his dark gaze eye-to-eye. “Do not answer me now. You seem like a man whose unattached and would love to find interesting things. If you agree with that, then I have an offer. If you will join me, I’m sure you’ll have a lot of interesting things to do.” Sakura played to what she thought he wanted. And made a bet.

“If you join me, we will destroy this Empire.”

“Doesn’t that sound fun?”

………………………………..

………………………………

……………………………..

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

  
WOW. Ok. So that happened.

I planned to write only one chapter worth, but ended up writing almost three in a single night.

So I had to cut it up hahaha. 

I finished this one, but the rest will be up shortly. BATTLE TIMMMMMMMEEEEEE.  
Big reunions coming up. 

Anyway, thank you SO much for reading this story!!! It’s a lot of fun to imagine Sakura being a badass and going nuts so love that others feel the same. I’ve been trying to get into the men’s characters more too so I can understand how to get the hearts plausible, but it’s a process. 

On the other hand, love the reviews. It seriously made me smile so just calling you out. How dare you make me smile! I’m trying to be a badass sakura killer mode when writing.

JK JK loves and kisses. (Please review. I’m sorry for scaring you. Here, take a cookie *sirens start wailing*)

Now then. Only 6000 more words worth of chapters to attempt to edit (again, a work in progress. My edit skills need help fr)

Then a great … one push up. This quarantine lifestyle makes me afraid to test my jeans. I just…Should I be sent to the prison? I’d lose so much weight. That’s a dark joke oh god. Yep. I’ve officially got evil.

On other hand…in case you noticed…hehehe. How do you like a slightly evil Sakura. I feel like a lot of villains started innocent or ‘good’ but then humans are bitches and life is a battlefield so evil sakura. I mean goddesses have athena and they have hecate and aphrodite — not one of them were complete angels, but they ruled the heavens and souls of passing (underworld).

Why do I have a girl crush on evil sakura?

OK OK enough doodling. I’ll get back to writing sheeeesh!

XOXO,

WitchySkies

P.S. My fingers hurt

P.S.S. I want a plant man. Cheat on all my math tests. Just wear a weed in my hair and have it whisper to me hahahaha Would you want to buy one? LOL

P.S.S.S. Still working on one punch apocalypse series too. Does that mean…….i’m just an end of world masochist? IDK. Should I go see gintama as my therapist? 


	8. Sakura, Kitsune and the Moon

Chapter Eight: “Sakura, Kitsune and The Moon”

“The Bringer of Death Who Bears the White Flame,  
The Red Kitsune Fanned by the Twin Fans of Flame  
And She Who Holds the Moon in Her Palms.  
Will End the Empire’s Reign.”  
 **—A Prophecy of the Rebellion—**

…………………………..

………………………..

  
The Lab filled with the low growls and squaks of the demonic beasts as the mages worked on their computers. 

Hinata laid down on the stone floor and wrapped her arms tightly against Naruto’s larger form. They only had a simple blanket covering the two and so huddled together for warmth, although she confessed that feeling his warmth and hearing his heartbeat were the only things keeping her nightmares at bay.

Tonight was not that night.

Ever since she was taken from her home, she couldn’t stop the visions. At first they were nightmares of her father and sister being struck in the head as she was pulled from her front door. Their screams calling out her name as the man grabbed her waist and slammed her head against the wall. See Naruto being beaten and dragged before her. 

At first she thought it was her fault. If only she’d never invited Naruto over to lunch. If only she could somehow sense the large cages floating over their house. If only she could have fought back…

But she couldn’t do anything. It happened like a rush - they stormed in through the windows, grabbed her without breaking a sweat and the one punch she landed only made them laugh. 

She was so weak, they laughed. And looked at her with the naked eyes of a hunter to a beast.

And the fear ripped into her before she could stop it. The adrenaline, the weakness, all her strength left her body as only one thought plagued her mind — _I’m going to die._

Now all she felt was shame. Pure, filthy shame. She hated herself. The only reason she kept her sanity was because she couldn’t abandon Naruto. 

**Hinata…Come back, Hinata…**

Hinata shut her eyes and tried not to whimper. The voice came again unbidden. It was proof she was slowly turning insane. Hearing voices were a sign of the psychotic. She squeezed her arms tighter around Naruto’s chest as she focused on his heartbeat.

Th-Thump. Th-Thump.

It became her spell. Whenever she did this ritual, the voice eventually left her alone. The thought of losing control of her mind frightened her. She lost her home, freedom of her body and now she was losing her mind. The future was a bleak and long prospect.

_I’m sorry for my lies, Naruto-kun. I wish I was stronger like Sakura-chan. I just wish I knew what happened to her._

Hinata tried to think of it rationally. They’ve been stuck in a stone room underground with no way out for weeks, maybe even months. There was no way to tell time and nothing to pass it with. Just the room and the wrinkled men in dark robes. She assumed they were mages or wizards or something evil. 

A suffocating feeling would stuff her heart when she thought of the future. Unlike Naruto’s optimism, she was naturally depressed and she hated that, too. 

The voice returned. **Hinata…Free me…** A vision filled her eyes of a full moon and a woman asleep under the stars. The worst part was the face was her sister’s.

_Is this my guilt manifested? Hanabi, I’m so sorry. I should have saved you…_

Her shoulders trembled as the voice echoed louder and louder, calling her name. She squeezed her arms tighter and whimpered. “No…Please, I’m sorry…Hanabi…”

“Nn…” Naruto groaned and he squeezed Hinata to his body, his head snuggled into her neck, a slight tremble to his frame. His eyes remained shut. “Don’t…go…”

The voice inside her mind stopped suddenly and Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. 

His low voice whispered softly in her ear, “Hinata…Don’t…”

“…” A tear filled Hinata’s eye and she listened again to his heart. “I won’t go anywhere.”

If they ever tried to take him away…she didn’t know what she’d do. But if they did…she would kill them. She would give them hell. Even if it cost her life.

Her pale white eyes gleamed as they awakened into a beast’s eyes. The orbs bright as full moons.

The hunters who stole them will soon learn the bite of the wolf — that was a promise.

…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

“I can’t feel their souls or mana, Sensei. So we’ll have to run.” Sakura focused on the map she memorized. “They’ll be down a stairwell to the left and down three floors.”

“Lead the way, Student.”

The pair ran quickly as they silently disposed of any opposition, but she couldn’t get rid of this feeling. After a while, it clicked. “Sensei.”

“Yes?” He whipped his hand out and a gust of wind sliced a mage’s withered head off. 

“Do you smell any decay or undead besides that of the mages? I couldn’t recall anything on the maps either…It’s like they’re sent somewhere else.”

Kakashi sniffed the air and stuck out his tonge — its long length split in two at the end. “Nothing. Hmm…”

Earlier, they had passed a few more labs — jars filled with eyes and other such organs. But the room they teleported to looked like a butcher’s storeroom…and she didn’t remember any notice of jerky in the diagrams. Oh god.

_**…It’s the only cheap protein it seems.** _

_We’re not touching the jerky._ Sakura tried not to puke and she peeked at the demon’s face. She assumed the man waould probably used to it. “Sensei? Do they have cows or domestic animals for meat?”

Kakashi raised a brow. “Student. There are monsters and maybe the humans have processed meat, but I do not know where they come from. Domestic meat is a luxury as farming isn’t needed according to the Empire. They just use recyclable meats. This is why I prefer to hunt in the forest. Dragon meat is good.”

_…I’m going to be sick._

_**Focus, Sakura! Naruto and Hinata are waiting!** _

_Sorry Alter. I’m nervous. They kept them locked in those rooms for weeks, maybe months. If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I’d be like._

_…I’m scared they won’t be the same and that I won’t be able to help them…I’m sorry. These kind of thoughts have been getting worse, Alter. I don’t want to but it’s starting to dawn on me how much I’ve been changing._

Alter cut her off. _**Will you abandon them?**_

_No!_

_**Then focus on that. Let’s go.** _

_Yes._ Sakura took in a deep breath. Alter was her strong side. But there was always a sense of dark thoughts that plagued her…She couldn’t let it win. 

Alter whispered, _ **Don’t let it win this time…**_

…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

  
“Naruto…Naruto!” Hinata screamed as the mages pulled her away. In their hands were a scalpel and she knew what they wanted to dig out. “Ahhhhh! Naruto!!!” She kicked at them and managed to fall to the ground. She crawled away just as they grabbed her ankle. 

Naruto woke up instantly and pulled her arms back. “Hinata!! I won’t let them take you!!”

The mages cursed and started to chant when his coworker smacked his head.

“Don’t kill the experiment! He has the Kyuubi!”

“Tch!” He grumbled and this time chanted again. “He could lose some skin. Don’t worry, he won’t die.” He threw a fireball at the man

“NARUTO!!” Hinata used all of her strength and tore her foot from their grip before running to jump in front of her friend. Her important person. 

“HINATA!!!” Naruto grabbed her and they crashed to the floor as the fire burned an inch off their back. Sizzzzzle!!! They barely dodged.

Hinata shook as she saw smoke rise from his back and she cried out, “Naruto. Don’t - Don’t worry about me!” She cradled his face and she pursed her lips together, putting a brave front despite her trembling chin. “Take me. Just please heal him.”

“Of course, human. Now come nice and easy — “

“No.” A soft growl came from the blonde prisoner as he glared at the dark mages. In an instant, the smoke dispersed and Hinata could see his skin heal before a red glow came off his entire body and a single tail began to form…

“Over my dead body.”

Naruto’s blue eyes deepened to red. 

And he became the beast.

ROOOOOAAARRRR!!!

  
…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

Sakura heard a loud crash and the immense presence of red mana spiked in her mind’s eye. She recalled the information in the communication’s room on Naruto’s ‘fox demon’. “We need to hurry. I can see his mana.”

“Me as well. Allow me.” Kakashi lifted her up without a word — and they flickered away.

  
…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the prison, two Uchiha arrived from opposite sides of the grounds. 

Destination: Underground Labs. 

A huge spike of demonic mana was the obvious tell-all

While Sasuke led his elite team, Itachi had already discovered them. But he stayed silent. Trailed behind them.

And watched.

_How far have you grown, little brother?_

  
…………………………..

…………………………..

………………………..

Sakura arrived just as Naruto killed all the mages on the floor. Cracks formed against the closed doors that ran down the long corridor and scorch marks blackened the floors. He was surrounded by a cloak of transparent red mana and his eyes had changed to red. A large tail whipped behind him as he snarled toward her.

“Naruto! Naruto, it’s me, Sakura!!” She yelled but his eyes only glared like a wolf’s and he charged.

Immediately, Kakashi blocked the way and red mana clashed against black as they propelled each other backwards. Naruto growled again and charged while Kakashi smirked and his pale arms hardened into black metal. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto whipped his tail at Kakashi and he dodged. He stabbed his tail faster and faster and Kakashi dodged until all that could be seen was an afterimage. 

“Sakura-chan!! You’re alive!” Just then, Hinata’s voice called out from down the corridor behind Naruto. 

“Hinata-chan! Are you okay?!” Sakura yelled above the beast’s roars and she began to dash forward when her sixth sense felt a killing intent and she ducked to the ground before kick backwards and up in quick succession. Then she leaped to the side and stabbed into his heart. 

A man in blue uniform coughed out blood just as she turned to face the man and dropped. More stood behind him as they blocked the entrance she and Kakashi came from. Suddenly another roar and the whole floor trembled.

Sakura glanced back to see the cracks down the corridor spread and spread until black lightning cackled at the seals on the doors — hundreds of doors by the length of that corridor. “Kakashi! Grab Hinata!”

Kakashi immediately slammed his full force of his arm into the Naruto’s solar plexus and he slammed into the wall — and the seals broke. He flickered away and grabbed Hinata before flickering to Sakura’s side. By this point, the soldiers that attacked Sakura had already backed away as the demonic beasts kept imprisoned began to scream, howl and roar.

Immense waves of mana blasted through them and Sakura kneeled to the ground to keep balance. 

And the doors broke down. Suddenly, various beasts rammed out of the stone rooms and started to stampeded down the corridor. Both enemy and ally alike ran up the stairs while the demons stampeded. Up and up they ran until they entered the third floor up before Sakura turned behind her and formed a barrier at the entrance of the stairway once they made it through. 

Naruto managed to jump through before the barrier could fully block the stampede and their mighy arms and legs beat against the white flaming barrier before burning their limbs and backing away.

The whole earth trembled at their rage as they beat against the stone walls of the stairs and attacked from the bottom floors, their blows thumping from below.

Now that the beasts were held off, Sakura gauged the room. Kakashi held Hinata behind him while Naruto faced her. And a strange group of clothed blue men with one man standing out — dark eyes, raven hair and a scowl to last for the ice age. “Hm. I wonder what you guys will do since I’m the one holding off the stampede.”

The officers frowned at her. “We are —“

Kakashi filled her in before they could speak, “They’re empire soldiers. Ruthless, childish and quite powerful if I weren’t here and you weren’t my equal. Weaklings.”

“Why you!” A blonde officer stepped out. “I am an officer of the elite —“

“Cut the bullshit and fight.” Sakura didn’t care anymore. They were empire officers, then they were dead. As much as she wanted to interrogate or whatever, she didn’t have the patience tonight. I just need to grab Naruto and Hinata and get out of here. Then blow up the place. “I have a dinner reservation, so hurry it up.” She picked at her nails as she dismissed him.

The blonde one scowled even more when the dark-eyed one stepped forward. “Enough.” He held his hand up and the others backed off. “I will challenge you. The rest of you will take care of the demon. Go!”

At his order, the elites battled against Naruto and Kakashi while Sakura faced off the leader of the group. She smirked. “Let’s rumble!”

Alter sighed. And you say I have cheesy phrases.

Sakura only grinned and sped toward Sasuke in a flash. “SHANAROOO!!!” White fire laced up her arms as she pounded down at him. BAM! BAM! BAM! Since she wasn’t a born fighter, she depended on her very basic training and charged mana down her arms just as she covered them in flames.

The steel held as it glowed with the archaic symbols and Sasuke blocked her blows, but just barely. Any more power and he’d have to drop the sword himself. He even had to lace his sword with black fire — but she was stronger. Her white flames almost traveled down his blade and scorched off his arm so he had to fall back. He blew hot flame into her face as he jumped backwards and aimed for the Kyuubi’s back. _Shit. This wasn’t in the reports. No one said a high-ranked demon and a high mage would be here. Did the Empire know it was a suicide mission?_

Sasuke blew fire out of his mouth again and jumped behind the fox demon just as he stabbed one of his men. He took his sword and stabbed at Naruto’s heart only for Kakashi to grab the sword by it’s metal and break it in half. “Tch.” He leaped away just as the demon clutched at his throat and formed a barrier of lightning just as Kakashi punched toward his abdomen — SLAM!

Sasuke collided into the wall and a crater formed behind him. He coughed blood and fell. “Hah…!” For a few seconds he could only catch his breath while he peeked as his team focused his attack on the fox demon, leaving him unguarded. His brow wrinkled when he noticed one less man. Where’s that blonde annoyance? Why isn’t he attacking the fox demon? He coughed more blood and took a pill from his pouch. As expensive and difficult to obtain as they were, he only had a few rejuvenating pills. Each one cost three months’ salary - and that was as an officer. He swallowed it and soon the internal bleeding began to heal…

At that moment, Naruto roared and raised his hand — a great paw of mana appeared like a fox’s claw and tore the remaining officers’ heads cleared off. The ones that hadn’t run away by then. Kakashi snuck behind the demonic beast, allowed his black mana to cover his fist and…

Bashed the young demon container on the head. The red mana sizzled against his black one, but his fist connected with skull and the kid passed out — the fox demon’s energy gone with it’s lost connection to the host. “This little demon needs to learn how to harden his armor and not just become a walking bonfire, tsk tsk.” He let the boy fall to the ground and nodded toward the Hinata girl who hid in the corner at his order.

Sasuke saw the high mage walked towards him now and he dashed to the side only for a blast of white mana slam him into the wall again. Within a second, Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke’s neck, her hands strengthened by the threads of her magic and she lifted him off the ground with one arm. The strings wrapped around his throat and squeezed. “Caught you~” 

“Kh..!” Saksuke grabbed her wrist to no avail. He started to lose his breath and nothing moved her hand. Yet…even as she killed him, he couldn’t escape her green eyes. Something resonated within him as if calling…and he didn’t understand why. It was almost like a bond formed in their energies, but that made no sense.

Sakura squeezed harder, but when she looked into his eyes, and a nagging feeling came over her. A primal instinct. And like a siren, it called out. She frowned and slowly loosened her grip. “Who are you?”

_My heart isn’t beating and I’m not feeling like I’m in puberty so this soul hunch feeling is some scary shit. Now that I know magic has some soul business, I’m getting worried over the soul security. Can people steal pieces of it? But I don’t sense any soul bond. Is there a soul security network she can buy? Like cybersecurity anti-virus programs?_

A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, but she kept her poker face on as she demanded, “Say it.”

Sasuke inhaled sharply and gritted out, “Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Hm.” A crazy idea popped into her head and said, “Do you want to make a deal?” _If that plant guy could see through my eyes through our soul contract bond, then what if there’s already a faint soul link? As the contractor, I should have more power on my side of the deal…maybe I can use this point to my advantage._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “If you ask for empire secrets, you will be disappointed. Just kill me.”

“No, you look like a stickler for the rules. It’s simple — Don’t go after Naruto and Hinata — the two humans you almost killed. Don’t kill him, don’t capture him. If you do, I’ll let you live within reason. And the contract will end whenever I deem so. Is it a deal?” A red glint passed through her eyes.

“…Tch.” Sasuke swallowed his pride, but his eyes calculated her thoughts. “It is a deal. I, Sasuke Uchiha, agree to your terms in exchange for my life.”

 **“So It Shall Be.”** An evil smile spread across her face and she dropped her hand and the man jumped back from her. 

Sakura could feel the contract form a bond between them and a strange sense of familiarity met her in the other’s soul. She couldn’t explain it…but it was as if she was already bonded before…I still don’t understand this soul bond business. I’m beginning to feel the connection between me and this foreign world may not be so simple.

On his part, Sasuke’s brow wrinkled as he stared at the enigmatic mage in front of him. “Have we met before?”

“Hmm. I would say a hard no. But I wonder — ” Sakura paused when a certain demon flickered to her side.

“Ahem. So student, since you have this covered, I’ll need to take care of a rude guest.” Kakashi interrupted, ruining the moment, “I’ll leave for a bit. If they come here, I’m afraid it won’t be so simple to destroy this place. See you soon, Sakura-chan~!” 

He glanced at a certain older Uchiha hiding in the shadows. So an Uchiha is here and he is watching the little Uchiha…I’ll mess with him. Toss him for a bit…An evil smile spread across his face as he flickered next to him and took him away. He couldn’t help it. As a demon, his ‘sin’ was simple — to always play. Just a little spar…

Every demon had a sin. And the call always varied. 

What happened next was a blur — 

Hinata running toward Naruto, Sasuke faced with Sakura and Itachi being led away with Kakashi. None of them could have planned the timing any better. If Sakura knew, she would have cursed the fates, but as it was, a new door would soon be opened…

Naruto regained his consciousness. He saw Hinata running toward him and when he turned to the distinguished pair on the other side, he could see familiar short pink hair. “Sakura…” He then turned back to Hinata only to roar, 

“HINATA!!! LOOK OUT!”

Hinata turned barely in time to see a blonde man in uniform stab his sword through her chest. “…!”

“Tch!” The officer dragged his sword out of her body. By instinct alone, the woman managed to dodge just barely to the side so he missed her heart. “Blood loss will kill you soon.” He jumped back and ran.

Hinata fell to the ground in a heap.

Naruto struggled to crawl towards her. _If only…If only…!_ “Hinata…Hinata…!”

Sakura dashed away from Sasuke and immediately landed near Hinata’s fallen body. Fear overtook her as she could only watch as the blonde officer stabbed his sword into her. 

She cradled Hinata’s head on her lap as she tried to find a breath. It was faint. She stared at the blood staining her chest as the orange fabric darkened to red. A sob tore out of her as she roared, “HINATAAAA!!!”

Rage and fear merged inside her as the magic within burned hotter and hotter. Sakura let go of Hinata’s head and she clutched at her gut and crawled away trying to contain her magic. “Ah….AHHH!!!!”

White flame enveloped her as alter sakura screamed — her voice tore through Sakura’s mind as her vision turned full red. Suddenly, the scream stopped and a strange new voice resounds in mind, “ **Beserk Mode Activated.”**

It was the voice that took over her body in Kakashi’s nefarious mind space. It sounded both divine and robotic, a neutral existence that only had one purpose — pure destruction to all who stand in her way.

**Situation Analyzed. Enemies out-numbering…strategyzing…Activating Killing Field’s storage. Complete.**

In a hot flash, power surged out of her as the endless energy that the prison had worked to suck out of the lives of the captured poured into her body and exploded out of her being.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” A deathly roar echoed throughout the entire dungeons all the way to the neighboring villages. The scream seemed to strike the heavens as her mind completely collapsed. 

Then everything stopped. 

And Sakura’s green eyes faded to white.

At that moment, the demons felt a threat but that soon faded to madness as they rammed the against the fiery white barrier in a frenzy. Hundreds of demons wailing as they raged.

Without warning, she raised her arm and a blast of magical power shot through the roof of the underground labs all the way to the surface and into the sky. When the light faded, there was a giant tunnel leading to the stars in the night sky. As soon as the path was clear, Sakura pointed her finger and the barrier dropped. The demonic beasts once more stampeded towards Sakura — And she flickered away.

Dragging all the demons with her.

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight of the army of demons suddenly vanishing and he wondered how much strength she was hiding…

On the surface, the hundreds of demons flashed into existence on top the Killing Fields and Sakura floated above them. Then she flickered again and landed on top a enormous scorpion demon beast that towered the buildings…she extended her arm and white flames erupted into a flaming sword. SLASH!

One slash cut through the armored skin and blasted into the earth as the ground shook once more.

She flickered around the battlefield over and over, her face showing no emotion as her eyes became completely white. “ **Demolition. Analysis. 653 demonic beasts. Commence destruction.”** Static crackled in the air as she summoned more of the magic from the source of the Killing Fields and ate it’s dark energy up. 

Like a goddess of death, she floated in the sky and spread her arms out. Instantly, a large ring of white flames surrounded her and expanded into a wall of flame that cocooned her. She dropped her arms and the whole ring of flames crashed to the ground and a sea of white flames scorched the earth as demons screeched into the dead night. The overwhelming number of beasts changed tactics and the remaining hundred started to flee. 

More and more she cut off the heads of the fleeing beasts and blood splattered onto her prison uniform and face in different colors. A bead landed on her lips and her tongue swam out to lick it. 

Just then, Sakura’s face contorted as a deep purple and red flooded her eyes. Her teeth grew into fangs as her voice deepened, “Mmm…How poisonous. Tasty.” A dark energy flooded the field at her change and her sword faded to black as her hair dyed a red color.

Her face contorted again and she grabbed at her hair, screaming, “AHHHHHHH!!!!” 

Alter Sakura’s voice rang out in her mind, but it was faded, **_Sakura! Wake up!..Waaaa…._**.She vanished. 

The scream stopped. And once more her eyes turned back to white. This time all stood still as the beasts fled. Only the hundreds of carcasses laid before her feet and she turned her head to look at the humans on the ground. 

**“New Enemies Sighted.”**

…………………………..

…………………………

………………………..

  
**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Aloha people of anime heaven! Let’s Isekai together!

Ahem. How are you? I’m fine. I just got my new rap rhyme.

Ok, ok! I’ll stop! Thanks for the reviews — super happy to read them. I know! Why doesn’t Kakashi review my stories and Itachi. Then I’ll, uh…, get feedback. Yeah. *Fantasizes* Okay, hot guys of sexual destruction aside, I appreciate it so mucho arigatou. (Had to)

Now. I’ve just been on a binge of reading hot akatsuki stories so I confess I was late with today’s chapter. I just got so in the zone, apologies. The writing skill dream is a journey to One Piece…Soon, my baby, I’ll have you…

Ooookayyyyy. Anywhoo! Loving this and that and I hope you enjoy tonight’s chapter!

Work will be more serious from now on so I’ll try to update when I can. Also, started another series but that one is 2nd priority to this one. I just had the idea and needed to write. 

I swear! Everytime I try to write a sexy Akatsuki harem story one shot, I always end up planning some big shingdig. Every. Time. I just want to write the Akatsuki One Shot to get it done! Focus me! LOL

Anyone down for that?

Now. I appreciate you and hope this week is a good one. May we be blessed with sushi and sake (jk, I’m a light weight so ramen and soju here).

Please leave a review if ya can and let’s dance to carameldansen. Or Hatsune Miku. (Hm? Am I alone on that?)

Loves and Bear Hugs,

WitchySkies


	9. Between Teacher and Student

Chapter Nine: “Between Teacher and Student”

“As the Student Keeps Falling,  
The Teacher Guides Them Back Up.”  
 **—The Way of the World—**

…………………………..

………………………..

A short while before Sakura demolished the army of demonic beasts…

Naruto had no time to figure out where Sakura disappeared to. He could only see the blood oozing out of Hinata’s chest as he crawled to her as fast as he could. “Hold on, Hinata! Just…” He screamed, “Just hold on!” Despair dragged at his gut as he realized there was no medicine and they had no hospital here. There was no way to save her. He cradled her head in his arms, “I’m sorry, Hinata…This is all my fault…Hinata hold on…” His body shook.

Hinata grunted as she tried to stay still. _Naruto…Don’t cry…_ Tears leaked from eyes as she tried to smile up at him. Her heart burned and she could only lay still as her body slowly began to cool…

 **Hinata…Free me…Join me…** Hanabi’s voice echoed through her pain. 

Hanabi’s voice is here again… _I guess I really am going to die…Maybe this was the reason why Hanabi kept calling to me. My time has come._ “Nn…!” Hinata groaned as she grimaced in pain. 

Naruto panickly said, “Hinata. Hinata!”

Hinata’s eyes flickered open barely and Naruto couldn’t stand how dim her usual shining eyes looked. “Naru…to..” She whispered faintly before clutching her side. “Ahh!” Blood seeped out of her uniform.

Hinata’s vision edged in black when her sister’s face floated above her and she smiled, “I’ll…join you…Sister…” Hanabi’s face smiled down at her and strangely a cool feeling entered her heart…and the pain began to fade…

Then Hanabi’s voice rang loud in her mind, “ **Then So It Shall Be.”** And the feeling of soft lips pressed against her forehead, fading as fast as it came.

Hinata fainted.

Sasuke peered down at the fallen demon-container and the human girl. His dark eyes wavered as he thought back to Sakura’s hand on his neck. Her magic wrapped around tightly with her hand. All she had to do was squeeze…

 _Even if this is a loop hole, I can not let them die. It is already humiliating enough that she spared my life._ He sighed and bent over. Without saying a word, he tossed Naruto off Hinata callously and pried open the raven-haired woman’s mouth with two fingers. Then he dug out a yellow pill before the demon boy could move back up. Grabbing a water bottle he had strapped to his waist, he poured it gently into her mouth and made sure she swallowed. “She’ll be fine now so shut up,” Sasuke said when the blonde man was about to yell.

After, he grabbed the two of them before propelling up to the surface floor after Sakura using what was left of his strength enhanced by his mana.

Naruto couldn’t grasp what happened when the strange man who tried to kill them just carried them away. “You’re insanely strong!”

Sasuke ignored the loudmouth and kept flying up — his mana was running out soon. By the time Sasuke carried them to the surface ground without breaking a sweat, the pink-haired mysterious had already demolished half of the demons. 

They stared at the sight of Sakura raging war on the devilish beasts by herself, her white flaming sword cutting through the crowds like cake. It was an impossible vision — the sight of one woman in the sky burning the giant and hungry demonic beasts in a sea of flaming white. 

Sasuke couldn’t hold back a shiver. 

Naruto only said, “Wow. Nevermind, she’s super strong.” Then turned to Sasuke. “But you must be strong to carry us all the way up here so fast. I still can’t believe Sakura still managed to kick your ass! But…Why help us?” 

Sasuke only said coldly, “She didn’t kill me. So I owe her a favor. Nothing else.”

Naruto laughed and his bright blue eyes looked at him in doubt. “Sure, if that’s all there is to it. You have my thanks.” Then he frowned and looked over at Hinata. She seemed to breathe better and her blood wasn’t flowing from her chest but he couldn’t really tell. “Will she really be okay?”

“Don’t worry. That pill was meant for wounds like hers. It is very expensive so consider this as honoring my deal with that mage.” 

“Huh.” Naruto grinned up at the stoic soldier. “If you say so. We can be friends, you know. Even if you did try to capture me.”

“Quiet.” Sasuke peered around the fields. A sudden intense feeling came over the warrior and he immediately turned. Sakura’s white eyes were now turned toward them…and it was eerie. Those eyes were nothing like the ones that spared his life just a while ago. Her next words confirmed it, **“New Enemies Sighted.”**

Sasuke gulped as he whispered, “Your friend…doesn’t seem sane now. Is she a dark magic user?” If only he didn’t get his sword knocked away.

“She’s normal. Er…She was…” Naruto really didn’t know what to make of this Sakura.

They watched nervously as Sakura floated toward them slowly. Her bright eyes blazing and arms enveloped in white flames that made them feel hotter the closer she came. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he made a decision — “I’ll carry you two as far as I can —“

Suddenly, a tall man popped next to her. Silver hair draped down his back and a tail whipped around him. 

…………………………..

………………………..

………………………..

Kakashi scratched his head as he said casually, “My Sakura-chan! Did you forget your poor old teacher already?” It is a good thing that Uchiha ran away so fast. Sigh, I’m this old and I still can’t fully reign in the drug of my sin’s temptations. Sorry, student, teacher’s back!

Her white eyes didn’t blink. **Higher priority target sighted. High level of mana. Danger Level: Max. Annihilate.**

White flames erupted around her and she spread her arms out. With a wave, she guided the string of giant flames in a scorching dragon dance as Kakashi dodged out of the way. Once more, she attacked, but this time he teleported behind her and sent a barrage of punches — which she blocked effortlessly. 

BAM BAM BAM

It was just straight brute force. She spoke, **TARGET CAN AFFECT SPATIAL PROPERTIES. ENGAGE ABSOLUTE ADHERENCE. TELEPORTATION NULLIFIED**. A small sphere of black slowly phased out of her chest until it floated and grew larger and larger in size until the whole fields were within it’s borders. 

She burst into white flames and soon the whole sphere was filled with white fire. The heat radiated to such an extreme that the trio of humans, the prioners hiding in the dungeons and the few beasts left alive all could feel their skin drying up as if being cooked alive — but it faded as soon as it came and the blazing inferno’s embrace cooled to a series of hot waves that ate up all the once cold night air. When the flames dispersed — the demon still stood in the air but changed.

“Well, well, Sakura-cha-an~! Wow!” Kakashi gave a strange demonic laugh. His eyes pure black without the white of his to be seen and a golden circle stared from those depths. His alabastor skin smoked and the broken pieces of a black barrier shattered around him like glass. With a flick of a long black whip of a tail, he stood tall behind the floating woman, his breath hot against the back of her neck. “You really gave a run for my money, Sakura-chan.” His voice a deep purr towards the end. “Makes a demon go…Crazy!” 

His chuckle irritated this version of Sakura and she moved to silence it forever. “Insolence.” She whipped her head around and turned to grab Kakashi, but the demon had already placed his finger on her forehead and she instantly froze. 

Her white eyes narrowed. **“What have you done, Demon?!”**

“A little parlor trick. **Now give me back my student.** ” The demon smiled before snarling in her face, his lips pulled back to show off his fangs. Then he chanted quickly in low tones and the words seemed to echo in the terrain as menacing winds whipped across the fields. The longer he chanted, the dimmer her eyes became and she screamed in rage until eventually those white burning eyes faded back to a soft green. 

When they fully returned to her normal shade, her lids fell and the barrier she created simply…faded away. Kakashi stood in front of her, watching the wind blow gently at her pink locks and held her waist with one hand. The powerful demon ruined his image as soon as he spoke, however, “Oh, thank Chaos, that actually worked. Huh. Good thing we’re bonded by our little contract, woman. You always cause me trouble!” He flicked her forehead while she was still unconscious and laughed. “That was actually really dangerous. What a great student I picked!”

Naruto frowned at the floating pair. He knew he saved her life, but the man acted too familiar to his best friend. “Whose the shady dude?”

“A demon. Your friend may have made a deal with a devil.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like that smiling demon at all.

Kakashi looked at them and teleported with Sakura in front of them. “Well, that’s enough mingling, Uchiha brat. Go back where you spawned from the empire.” His eyes faded back to his usual dark gaze as he coldly glared down. Then the silver demon grabbed Sasuke’s arm before tossing him far across the field next to a trio of officers that were running away in secret.

Sasuke slammed into the dirt and collided into three of his officers — when he looked to see a certain blonde rival, he almost slit his throat then and there. He always made a mess of things. I lost a valuable pill and almost got scorched by a high mage because of him. As soon as we return, I’m just going to kill him. The throw didn’t break any of his bones thanks to the enhanced physical body upgrades the empire built into him. There were barely scratches.

Suddenly, Kakashi yelled at him, “Say hello for me.”

Sasuke cursed at the demon, but before he could ask, his team dragged him away.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. “What…” She held her head in her hands before raising her face to see the demon beside her.

Kakashi flicked Sakura’s forehead and she squirmed, but collapsed in his arms tiredly. “Sensei?”

“Young one, you need to calm down. You made me fight more in the last day than I had in a hundred years.” Kakashi chuckled. “Don’t worry, I only blocked off your connection to your source for a while. Perks of being a bonded demon, our minds are very suspectible to our powers. You should keep that in mind before you create other deals with others that are powerful. You are in control, but they can still affect your mind due to the same bond. They can’t kill you or lie to you but they can still pull tricks. Learn from this student — although you had access to the killing fields, you almost burned yourself out. Next time you try to kill me, make sure to watch your mana storage. You’re only a human.”

“In that case, I’m glad we made that deal. I don’t remember what happened. I just saw hina—Hinata! Is she ok? Where is she?” Sakura jerked her head up and she struggled to look around. Her cheek kept squishing against Kakashi’s muscular chest when he refused to budge his arms. “Sensei, let go!”

“But it’s comfortable. Like a pet dragon.” He poked her cheek.

“Right here Sakura! You really pack a punch!” Naruto waved and called from below as he interrupted their moment. “You were suuuuper far, but now you’re floating on top of us. What the hell happened to the college kid I used to know?”

“Naruto-kun!” Sakura’s eyes immediately filled with tears as she finally dropped out of Kakashi’s arms and hugged them. She paused over Hinata who managed to wake up during the battle, “Are you really okay? I saw you bleed and —“

Naruto pitched in, “That emo soldier saved us. He gave Hinata a pill and she just healed. It was like magic!”

Hinata smiled gently at Sakura, “Yes, I’m fine.” Naruto had already updated her on Sasuke’s aid and why Sakura was floating in the sky. Though the energetic ball of a man added extra commentary, she managed to get the whole story. “I am just surprised we’re still alive to be honest.” She felt her chest — the scar was gone.

Sakura leaned forward in to hug her, but she stumbled. Kakashi caught her and held her up. It was done in one swift motion that Sakura didn’t even notice.

She sobbed as she held out her arms, “I’m so glad you’re alive! I saw a guy stab you and I just lost it — I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t protect you!”

Hinata cried as well. “No, you found us and that’s all that matters. I missed you so much, Sakura-chan!”

Naruto sniffled, “Shit! I missed you too!!! Don’t ever leave us, okay!?” The three cried in each others’ arms for a good while until the elation began to settle. Sakura then realized she had something to address…

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed Kakshi’s ankle and pulled him down to the ground. Her mana was still mostly depleted, but she had enough to strengthen her pull and he fell to the floor with a thud. “Now, now. Dear Sensei~ Where. The. Fuck. Did you go?” She cracked her knuckles.

“U-Uh, Student, I can explain!” Kakashi cowered below her as she stood over him. “I saw a very powerful warrior and then my instincts overcame me. We demons have laws, you know. We also have sins. But if you want, you can restrain me to your side…” He hugged her legs as he begged, “Just bound me by contract to your side and even my Sin won’t be able to intervene. It will be most beneficial for both of us.”

The great demon’s eyes flashed for a brief second, but Naruto caught the hunger in his eyes and he frowned.

Just as she was about to answer, a man cloaked in black dropped from the sky. 

Kakashi already knew who it was and he sneered. “So the runaway came back.”

“Have you seen an officer who looks like me?” Itachi narrowed his eyes at the sight of Kakashi, but decided against asking the unreliable demon. Instead, he focused on the strange pink-haired woman crying on the ground. Despite her frail apperance and bruised body, he had seen how she fought from afar. “Hn.”

Kakashi raised a brow at him. “Didn’t you see him? He’s hard to miss. Moody, always has his bloodline on, edgy haircut.”

“I was distracted by your prodigy, Demon.”

“Yes.” Sakura raised a brow. “So that’s who you had to run after like a little child, Sen. Sei.” Then she recalled Naruto’s words about his saving them and narrowed her eyes. Damn morals. “But I’m afraid he’s long gone and I don’t know which way either.”

“Did my brother hurt you at all?” Itachi casually shrugged and asked.

“…No?” Sakura said nothing more and kept her calm under the man’s cold gaze. Unlike Sasuke, this man had a look that was damned. She had seen many a person with a look like that. It was the face of someone who killed and held no remorse. Someone who was on a mission to the death. He had the look of a walking dead man.

“A pity. He needs to be trained more then to hope to match you, miss mage. Thank you for your insight, Miss…” Itachi never cared for introductions, but she could prove to be a worthy ally one day or a fierce enemy. And seeing those eyes brought a small sense of deja vu.

“Sakura. I am Sakura Haruno.” Like Itachi, she also had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last she’ll see of the two raven-haired men. Probably brothers.

“I am Itachi Uchiha. Should we meet again.” He nodded to her and disappeared from sight.

The trio on the ground glanced at each other for a while then gazed into the remains of the Killing Fields. Corpses strewn everywhere and in the distance the cheering of rioting prisoners signalled the end of the night. When nothing else fell from the sky to surprise them, they gradually relaxed their shoulders and let the exhaustion begin to seep. 

Sakura said, “We’re so far from Tokyo.”

Naruto nodded. “Tell me about it. Say…have you seen any others? Like our parents?” He didn’t want to ask, but…knowing now what the outside looked like, he feared for the worst.

“…I’m sorry. But there’s something I need to tell you…” Sakura relayed the news she discovered thus far and the implications of the device that tracked them to the underground labs. On how their parents were dead but the others they knew seem to be unknown and probably on earth. “…I couldn’t find any sign of their presence. And so, to protect those we have left, I’m going to find a way to take the down the Empire or die trying. Even if we do go home, they’d just keep coming back…and…I can’t. I can’t live like that.”

Naruto and Hinata grew quiet and then softly Hinata broke in sobs, her shoulderes shaking while Naruto held her close and joined her. Then the trio cried together at their loss while the demon stood by their side, watching for threats. They knew they should be running or hiding, but they couldn’t care. It was a long time before they stopped and the sun soon began to rise. The quiet cold of the morning soon dispersed when,

Growwwwl.

Naruto blushed. “Sorry. That’s me.” 

Sakura smiled, “Let’s get outta here.”

  
……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

Meanwhile, Sasuke held his bloody arm as he jumped on the floating vehicle with three other officers. “How many have we lost?”

“Reporting, Sir, four officers have been killed in the battle with the demonic beasts. And the the other seven have been slayed by the one they referred to as Prisoner 00 in the reports.” The vehicle rose high into the sky.

“I’ll make the report to headquarter and -“

“That won’t be necessary.” All three officers held him at swordpoint. 

Sasuke only glanced at them cooly. “You’re betraying the Empire.” 

“No, you are the traitor, Uchiha. We have orders to take you to the Labs. We also know you’re out of mana and out of strength, so sit down and we’ll have a nice ride back.”

The cold man wasn’t even fazed at the betrayal. He owed the Empire for his life so he owed them his loyalty — but he knew it was only a matter of time before they took out the last Uchiha. But now his loyalty wasn’t needed anymore and thankfully their partnership had officially ended. “It is your death wish.” His eyes changed from black to blood red and the officers moved as one.

Slash! Krrrsh!

Sasuke held a sword with one arm as he blocked all three and with a fierce look, he made sure to kick the blonde one off. The man screamed as he fell. Finally got rid of the annoyance.

The last two officers grimaced and they hurried their attacks. Sasuke’s other arm dangled as he stabbed in in the offensive and he dodged as they slashed back rapid-fire. He used too much energy in the earlier battle, so he was just distracting them as he neared the edge of the vehicle.

He glanced down just as a sword whirled past his face —

Only to see familiar red eyes glaring back from the shadows of the trees below. In an instant, the world froze.

 **“ITACHIIIIII!!!”** Sasuke lost all reaso — his vision deepened into a brilliant crimson as he lost all sanity. The image of those dreams, the scene of his big brother slicing their parents heads clean off…the chill in those scarlet eyes…

“I’LL KILL YOUUUUU!!!” He quickly slashed at the oficers with his sword and turned to jump off the edge. His foot almost left the vehicle when a burning pain erupted in his abdomen. “Gh…!”

Sasuke jolted, but the pain soon numbed as the hatred sizzled in his blood. He squirmed trying to dislodge the blade from his body only to be held by his traitorous team. His mind filled with only one desire — Kill. 

“Give in, Sasuke!” More swords pierced his flesh and Sasuke began slump. Even so, he raised his arm and reached out toward Itachi’s running form as the vehicle sped up.

_I’ll…Kill…._

Darkness took him away.

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

  
Later on that morning, led by the plant man she saved, the prisoners gathered around Sakura and tried to get her to lead them, but she refused. So they showed her what they obtrained after they killed the guards and raided their quarters for anything of value — Sakura focused on swords and intel while Naruto and Hinata looked for better clothes and stocked up on food — even the jerky to her chagrin. The land was too harsh and too unpredicatble to be picky. As much as they wanted to get some sleep, nobody stayed behind in the prison and they agreed to rest after making some distance. Once their supplies were set, the trio left quietly. 

After walking some distance from the prison grounds, Sakura turned to her friends. “Hold on, I need a moment with Kakashi-Sensei.”

Naurto grinned and waved his hand. “Sure! Hey, Sensei! I could never get Sakura alone with me. Teach me your tricks later!” He gave a big wink and Hinata punched his arm. Then he yelled, “But don’t do anything! I’m watching you!”

The raven beauty grabbed the back of naruto’s neck and dragged him away. “God, Naruto! Let’s give them space!”

Sakura sighed and turned to face the demon. Her green eyes softened as she smiled up. “So our deal is done.”

Kakashi put his arms behind his head and peered down at her pink hair. An urge came over him and he started petting her head. “Yes. I have completed our deal.” He rubbed his big palm through her hair and messed it up so it fluffed up into a bird’s nest. His eyes lit up. How fun.

“Yes, thank you very much Kakashi-Sensei for everything.” Sakura slapped his hand away and bowed formally. “I wish you the best on your journey.”

“Yes. So where to next, Student?” Kakashi looked at the sky and whistled.

“…” Sakura raised a brow. “Our deal is finished, you know?” _Didn’t he have more plans after escaping? Revenge? Demon lording?_

“Well, tech-nic-ally you asked me to destroy the empire so…you are now the contractor. It’s already been done and changed. The contract has been updated right after you asked.” He shrugged then stuck his tongue out with a leer. “You can’t take it back.”

 _So he already changed the contract terms straight after I said don’t answer last night? Is he a child hoarding his toys before someone tries to take them?_ “But why? You could have just told me.” Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

Kakashi closed one eye and peered down at her. “No reason in particular. I simply did the honors for you, my student, in case you changed your mind. And it seems interesting things will happen if I stay around you.” His eyes dipped into crescents. “A little chaos, a little fighting — very delicious stuff. And I haven’t met a…human…like you before. So we’ll have a great adventure!” He slapped her back cheerfully and patted her head as usual. “There, there, student. Sensei wouldn’t leave you alwone in this bwad world.”

 _He was definitely making fun of her!_ “Aw, jeez! Fine! Let’s go.” Sakura slapped his hand away again and huffed, but she couldn’t hide her smile. “And stop messing with the hair!”

Kakashi chuckled and began to whistle as he walked.

Sakura bursted into a laugh as she walked beside the strange demon to her friends. Naruto and Hinata were already arguing by the time she got there and they ran to give her a big group hug.

“I’m so glad to be with you guys.” Sakura held them tight and she felt large arms envelope her from behind. Kakashi had joined in on the group hug.

“…” Sakura, Naruto and Hinata looked up at the tall, muscular man who just slayed a hundred demons and took it in stride. 

Kakashi’s crescent eyes only smiled down at them and said, “I like this welcome. I shall make you two my students, too. You may call me Kakashi-Sensei.”

Suddenly, Alter Sakura’s voice came alive and she was glad that she was back. She had a lot to ask her later. _**That idiot is just collecting students like Pokemon. What, he gonna challenge the Demon Pokemon League? Are you sure you should keep calling him Sensei, Self?**_

_It has a nice ring to it. He did help bring us back together with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan._

Sakura laughed loudly and tears rolled down her eyes. It wasn’t earth, but this was the closest thing to home she’s ever been in a long time. “Ahahaha!” 

Hinata and Naruto looked at their best friend laugh-crying like a maniac and they couldn’t help themselves as they joined in.

Kakashi raised his brow at the three bawling students and did the first thing that came to mind — He just squeezed all three into a giant hug and lifted them from the ground. “There, there, students.” It seemed the more they hugged, the more affection the humans gave. If he squeezed harder, then they may bond faster. The demon’s low EQ showed through his actions.

“…We’re not children.”

“You are students. Human teachers like to coddle their students, no?” Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. Unless they wanted to train like demons?

Sakura caught the look in his eye and predicted her stupid sensei’s next thought. _You know what? I don’t want to know how demon teachers raise their students._ So Sakura only smiled and said with a straight face, “Yes. They make sure to protect and coddle their students with great respect. After all, the students will represent the teacher when they travel into the world.”

Naruto piped in, “Uhh, not —“ Sakura kicked him and he shut up. 

Hinata caught Sakura’s look and piped in, “They train them and teach them the ways of the world kindly. And feed them. And search for lodging. As well as search for ways to earn money and live a good lifestyle. No abuse whatsoever!” She winked at Sakura who returned the gesture with a grin.

“Please take care of us, Kakashi-Sensei!!!”

Suddenly the demon felt like he just gave birth to three big kids. Expensive, over-powered kids.

“If you say so.” Kakashi dropped the three of them on the ground and laughed at their faces. “Let’s go, my students!”

“Wait…Who will destroy the prison?”

Kakashi stuck his tongue out. “I recruited some Uchiha help when you went wild on the fields, Sakura-chan. Praise me.”

“…Thanks.” Why did she feel like she gained a giant dog.

Later on…

Alter sighed. Sakura. _**Did you forget? You used all our mana storage from the Killing Fields last night. So we. Are. Broke. You need to learn to generate mana faster or you’re going to be as good as Kakashi without teleportation.**_

_…WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO?!_

**_I’m telling you now, aren’t I? Ooh, I’m watching your netflix in your memories so don’t bother me. Good luck training from scrath power-less Self! Now go do an Avatar and meditate so I can teach you bad ass shit!_ **

The voice in my head is living better than me _….I…I suddenly feel very tired._

And so begins another day in their next adventure — Taking down an intergalactic, world-hopping empire who could capture demons.

Right.

Sakura held her head in her hands. “I’m almost out of mana…Anyone know how to generate some faster?”

Naruto and Hinata both pondered, “What’s mana?”

The demon Kakashi only nodded, “I never had to deal with that problem.”

….They were screwed. No more beserk mode or bad ass fire spells for a while. Could they really take down an empire?

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

ALRIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!

NOW WE ARE GETTING OUT OF PRISON!!!

Lolol so that was longer than I thought, but also got to change some events to start in a better direction than my original story beats — basically, it’s been a lot of fun writing this prison arc. 

SO yeah. Now that they’re aren’t on the Killing Fields and it’s depleted, Sakura is gonna have to Yoda train from the top haha.

Now then! I’ll be slowing down on updates, but I’ll try for once or twice a week. I think I caught up to my drafts too.

I can’t wait for the others to come into the story. Before I forget this is a slow burn reverse harem god damn it! But I love build ups…The romance will come eventually…It’s not too slow is it? Help, authors of the world! Ugh, my heart. Please, just spill onto the screen already!

As always, please leave a review, give Kakashi a wink and see ya next time!

Appreciate you guys for real <3

— Stealing Itachi away,

WitchySkies

P.S. AMVs are hitting the kokoro hard. Esp ones on Team 7. Add xxxTentacion (sorry forgot spelling)…MY HEART.

P.S.S. I draw faster than I write, now I’m in the mood. I just need to…see that Kakashi without a mask. LOL  
Man, my tastes changed since high school. Kakashi was ‘old’ but now he’s like my fav and just right (after itachi)…Jeez, now I feel the nostalgia. Who was your favorite guy?


	10. Chapter Ten: “Adventuring When You’re Broke”

**Chapter Ten: “Adventuring When You’re Broke”**

“A Demon Who Doesn’t Need To Eat In Charge Of Hungry Students Who Can’t Use Their Full Powers   
— In a Desert.  
So Began The Legend.”  
 **—On The Undesirable Beginnings of Prophecies—**

…………………………..

………………………..

Sakura and friends walked for a while in the deserted land when a familiar face popped out of the sandy ground — literally. 

“Holy shit, plant man! Don’t do that!” Sakura yelled. Sure she just faced off an army of evil denizens and bloody beasts, but seeing a pale white face with a mutilated cactus making up a chunk of it pop out of the sand would scare anybody. _The man was even grinning! There was a reason no one liked clowns in horror movies!_

_Be nice, Sakura. The man did help you in the prison._

Alter Sakura snorted. ** _While you shit your pants, I’m going to turn these memories into a horror movie. With everything we’ve seen since landing in this world, I have enough material for a trilogy!_**

Sakura sighed to herself before regaining her composure and thought to the plant man using her new auto-translation telepahty skill that took up a large chunk of the mana storage she used to have, [To what do I owe the pleasure?]

The plant man came out of the ground and she noticed the orange prison uniform was replaced with a clean set of white shirt and beige pants. [Thanks to you, we have found a settlement for our people. My camp is still walking to them, but a few of us have the skill to move to greater distances. Seeing as how you were within my range, I wanted to stop by and give you a gift.] 

He took out a small dagger he probably took from the now destroyed prison was about to cut the cactus on his face….

[Wait! What are you doing?! Isn’t that your flesh?] Sakura stopped him. 

Plant Man looked at her confused. [Our deal has been completed so our soul bond has disappeared. But I owe you a great debt for our people so by giving you my flesh to eat, I will use my magic to create a bond of servitude so I may come at your call, Great One.]

[No, no, no! It’s fine!] As much as she wanted to have a cool plant man summon, she didn’t need to go that far…and eating his cactus felt it would be like eating his cheek… _I know this is some apocalyptic land, but hell, I have standards!_

**_You’re such a modern girl crybaby. It’s only flesh — and plant flesh too! They are highly rejuvenating and great for the skin._ **

_Alter Sakura. Please tell me we weren’t canabalistic in a past life. I need to know if you should get exorcised._

**_Siiiigh. No, we were not! Though one time when we were half-fish, you still ate fish then. I don’t get your personality sometimes, Consciousness. What’s the difference between human and fish?_ **

_…WHAT. REPEAT THAT._

Before Sakura could question further, Naruto asked, “Uh, Sakura, why are you staring at a cactus man that came out of the ground?”

“I’ll explain in a bit. We’re talking in telepathy as the plant folk can’t speak in a way humans could comprehend.”

“Woah, Sakura-chan, you can talk to plants?!” Naruto’s jaw dropped in amazement as if he didn’t have a freaking fox demon in his stomach.

Hinata smacked his arm, “Shh! Let Sakura work!”

The plant man didn’t understand what they said, but bowed to Sakura’s friends before turning back to her. He rubbed his chin and then finally had an idea, [Then if you don’t need me as a summon…I know how I can help!] He clapped his hands with a smile. [If you ever stop by any tribe of the plant folk, they will treat you like a friend. You may call my common name, Rigurash, and they will know. We have great knowledge of mana and can help you grow, Chosen One.] He clasped her shoulder and smiled, his pure black eyes shining. [You have our eternal gratitude as are our friend and savior! We will never forget our debt!] 

[Wait. Why do you keep calling me Great One or Chosen One. This is more than just busting you out of prison, isn’t it?]

[Yes. You are the Great One. The Bringer of Death to the Empire. You bear the White Flame in the prophecy so I’m sure it is you. That power was incredible!] An ecstatic smile warped his face like a fanatic of a god.

Sakura blinked at the news. [I think you are mistaken. I am only a human captured from another world. Sure I want to destory the empire, but I doubt I am the one from your prophecy — right now, I’m still trying to regain my mana so I’m not as all-powerful as you believe me to be.] Sakura wanted to cut off this prophecy business before more trouble came her way. It wasn’t about her anyway.

[That is no issue. Head to our village and we will teach you what you need to know. Our people will give you everything you need to take down the Empire, of this there is no worry. When the true people of the earth unite, there is no chance of division. We will back you, Lady Sakura] Rigurash pounded his fist on his chest and bowed.

Suddenly Kakashi stepped up to the plant man and by the expression in his face, they were communicating. After a minute, Rigurash nodded profusely and sliced off a bit of his cactus face to feed to Kakashi. And just like that her demonic teacher took over the bond so they may summon him if he were near and ask for intel without issue.

Before Sakura could question what just happened, Rigurash once more faced her and bowed one last time.[You are the one. All great prophetic ones start in unassuming places, Great Lady Sakura] Then he faded back into the dirt…

Naruto scratched his nose, “So…you talked to a plant and he became a man or this is like a hidden quest? You’ve been making friends with mutilated cactus, Sakura?” He was honestly confused.

Alter Sakura cheered. **_I told you it was a hidden quest! Now we can go ask an old man in their tribe and find the secret to beating the big bosses —_**

_Oh my god, Alter! Go play your Dragonquest! Naruto just HAD to say that._

Hinata whacked him softly in the back of his head, “Don’t be rude to the man! Sorry Sakura, we’d been stuck in an empty room without interaction with the outside world for a long time. So we never got to see all the different races. I hate to say it, but I think we came out lucky. You must have had a hard time in those fields.” Hinata got the gist of her experience from Kakashi earlier on so her clear, pale eyes teared up as she bit her lip. “I wish you never had to go through that.”

Sakura looked at her two best friends and smiled in reassurance, “It was nothing, really! I’m fine. I’m just glad you two are okay. In fact, when we go back home, we can have a good drink about it!” She clasped Hinata’s shoulders. “I’m fine, really. I got off pretty lucky finding Mr. Mentor here so it was actually a blessing. We have each other now so that’s all that matters.”

Naruto sobbed loudly as he rushed to hug the both of them. “We will return home! Believe it! With your super flames and my demon seal, I’m sure we could think of something.”

Sakura chuckled. “And Hinata can make sure we don’t do something stupid like fall off a cliff to see if our magic makes us fly.”

“What about me?” Kakashi pointed at himself.

“You can talk with plant people for me.”

“My heart is breaking, Sakura.” He rubbed her head. “So shall we try teleportation? I have the coordinates from Rigurash. But with four people…Hmm…I’m sure we will arrive with all of our body parts.” His eyes dipped into crescent moons as he laughed, “Shall we —“

“NO!!!” All three of them rejected him. 

Kakashi coughed into his fist. “Shall we head for supplies first, then? The nearest plant folk settlement is still a few days’ walk. However, if I recall, there should still be a town to the north of here, well, unless it got raided or burned to the ground in the last twenty years or so.”

Naruto dropped his arms as his stomach growled. “Yeah…maybe they have real food. Though I don’t know what kind of food they serve here. Please no more jerky.”

Hinata pursed her lips and a scary thought pressed her mind, “Um…guys? Did anyone find any money in the prison? Do you think the villages accept trades for services?”

The three grew silent. And then Kakashi piped up with a playful tone, “So we are broke, homeless, wearing shabby uniforms, and will probably be known as famous criminals in the next hour. Ah, students. Your ability to cause trouble among the middle realms will make any demon proud.”

Sakura waved her hands, “Okay! I got it!” She pumps her fist. “Look, we have magic in this world. We have jerky and bread and water for a few days. And kakashi here knows how to hunt. If the village won’t accept our services in return for goods, we can still survive long enough to reach theh plant folk.” She glared at the laid back demon. “Right, Ka-ka-shi-Sensei? It would be shameful if an ancient powerful demon didn’t know how to procure food for three small humans.”

“I don’t need to eat.”

“Are you saying you don’t have the ability?” She quirked a brow.

“…Really, Sakura. You’re quite demanding for a disciple.”

“Even students need to eat, dear Sensei.”

“Why not have your friends enter my nefarious mind space? It may not affect your body, but with these two mortals, it should upgrade —“

“No.” Sakura remembered her own experiences and firmly rejected the proposal. Bodily upgrade or not, she wouldn’t risk their lives and succumb them to a demon’s will, even if the demon didn’t seem evil. And especially not if they would have to experience death itself in the way she had. “Don’t even think of it.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Your loss. Well, Naruto should have his body beginning to be strengthened by the fox demon’s influence as his host, but Hinata…” He analyzed her up and down and said, “You have great potential, but unfortunately you are purely human. Your eyes are special, but without activating it’s power, your body is that of a normal mortal. It is strange. If I didn’t know you are from Sakura’s earth, I would never have thought to see such a rare human in that prison. There is a very old legend of a clan called Hyuuga that share your eyes however no one’s heard of them since. They are the only ones to know the way to release your power though. If you want to know your true strength, you’ll need to learn from them.”

Hinata frowned. “You wouldn’t mention this without hope.”

Kakashi smirked. “Good girl. You are correct. While the clan has disappeared, I do know somebody who is currently in this realm guarding a poor soul. Unfortunately, he is always running about trying to find clues to some prophecy so finding him will take time.”

Sakura clasped her shoulder. “We’ll find him, Hinata. If there is a connection between you two, it is worth figuring out. And I…have also a feeling that our connection to this world is deeper than I imagine.”

Kakashi gave his students time to take in the information before clapping his hands, “Okay! Let’s get going! One step at a time, students. As all immortals know, time is subjective to motion.” He rubbed their heads one by one.

Sakura smacked his hand, but nodded. “Yes. One step at a time.”

And so they walked for the village.

……………………..

…………………….

……………………

Meanwhile, deep in the center of the Empire in a dark tower….

“Nn…” Sasuke groaned as he squinted his eyes into the bright light. “Where am I?”

“Hello, Sasuke.” A pale man with dark shadows under his eyes hissed out. His long tongue snuck out to grab a scapel and bring it to his hands. “It is unfortunate to see my protege here. Ssss.”

“Teacher Orochimaru.” Sasuke frowned. His mentor was the head of the Labs, a renowned scientist, mage and torture specialist. If he were here…Shit. He glared at his old teacher. “What will you do, Teacher? The Empire is throwing me away. Will you also betray me?” Sasuke attempted to play to his mentor’s emotions although he knew such things didn’t exist. While he blabbered nonsense, he scanned the area. He was currently still in his officer uniform dyed in blood and dirt — no weapons. There was only one researcher, but the door was sealed with high-grade magic and made of steel forged by dwarves. Plus needed badge access to go in or out.

Orochimaru played along and said, “To be exact, they are reconstructing you to use your abilities without your will. So far, I only have a Seal of Truth on your neck. You know how it works. The subject will die if the caster’s question isn’t answered truthfully. It cost me three black soul gems.”

Sasuke struggled but found himself tied to the hospital bed with enchanted bindings. Fucking Empire. “What do you want to know? I barely know anything.”

“Oh? I don’t want to know anything from you. I want nothing at all. But you shall know the truth from someone very dear…And it will set in motion a great reckoning that was long past due.” A maniac smail spread across the pale snake mage’s face. “Yessss. Finallllly….” His yellow eyes shone with insanity.

“What?” Sasuke struggled harder but he was trapped. What the hell was Orochimaru talking about?

His teacher walked back to the other researcher and they focused on documents while the man slid his finger along the scalpel like an old lover. 

_He always did love his torture instruments. At this rate, the only way is to kill myself before he uses my body as a vessel — and he needed live subjects to do that. I refuse to give my body up to him!_ Just as Sasuke was going to bite his tongue off —

  
Suddenly Orochimaru extended his neck like a snake and the slid past the researchers’ back. While moving documents and holding them toward his coworker, his head snuck to Sasuke and whispered, “Sss. There’sss no time. When I give the sssignal, go to the back escape. You’ll find a vehicle — Seek your brother. Listen! Seek him! He will know you essscaped. Make him tell you the truthsss about your family’s downfall — With the Truthsss Seal, he will have no choice. Remember, Sssasuke. **The Empire’s sins run deep.** ” Then he hissed and sharp magic cut his bindings. Sasuke immediately jumped off the bed.

With that, the snake researcher stabbed a scalpel straight through the heart of his coworker. “Gah!”

With a crazy look, he hissed at the room and the lights went out — in the entire tower. Alarms rang as people shouted to escape the building. “Shit! Not another attack!” “Hurry, leave the research!” Nobody had time to find the prepetrator as the tower had an attack every month and someone ineivatbly died. Nobody risked thier life as they ran. 

Sasuke could see into the dark and saw Orochimaru change into a tiny snake and slid away, hissing at the door so it swung open with magic. “Go! Tell Itachi the time has come! The signs are here — the prophecy’s time is here!” And he disappeared.

There a million questions, but there was no time. Sasuke cursed as he ran. He quickly stole the dead researcher’s white coat and merged into the crowd with his head lowered, taking advantage of the mass panic. 

And so, Sasuke found the vehicle Orochimaru prepared for him with the keys in ignition and escaped into the night…More confused than he’d ever been in his life. Now he was a fugitive, a traitor and told to find the brother he hated.

As he drove the flying vehicle out of the city, merging with the panic of crowds escaping from ‘yet another attack’, Sasuke didn’t know where to head so he headed south where everything all started. The strange girl, the fox demon, the high demon and the reemergence of his brother — all in a single night. Was this fate? And what was the prophecy? There were too many questions and he had the feeling he was part of a bigger plan where he was not in control. He hated feeling out of control.

“What did he mean by finding out the truth of the clan? What else was Itachi hiding?”

It would be a long night before he could find any sleep.

………………………..

……………………….

…………………..

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Heya! WitchySkies here!

So trying to get things revving with Sasuke. The Truth Seal is basically the most powerful and lethal way to find someone’s truth. There are loopholes and it’s hard to create and expensive, but that’s beside the point. Looking forward to the brotherly reunion haha

On other note, Sakura is stuck with chakra control 101— fantasy world style LOL Had to!

Anyway, lots of things going on and so much to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

See ya next time,

WitchySkies :3


	11. Chapter Eleven: “Next Steps Are Always Uncertain”

**Chapter Eleven: “Next Steps Are Always Uncertain”**

“The Things We Do When All Seems Lost.  
Are The Things That Truly Matter.”  
 **—On Signs and Contributions — A Question of Fate or Faith?—**

…………………………..

………………………..

At the border between desert and forest stood a cloaked man — patient, placid and alone. When suddenly, a small black ball shot from seemingly nowhere through the air aimed at his head. He grabbed it mid-air without turning. As soon as the ball registered skin contact, it expelled a plume of black smoke and a voice hissed in the air.

“ _Sss._ Itachi, the time is nigh. Ssssasuke will ssseek you out. If you run, he will die.” Orochimaru’s voice hissed into the quiet landscape like a bad omen.

Itachi frowned at those words and snarled out, “Orochimaru, what did you tell him?” The snake was meddling in his business again. 

“Kekeke. Wouldn’t you like to know? Enjoy your reunion, dear comrade. The time is nigh, the prophecy’s ssstars have foretold it. Sssshe who shall be the Bringer of Death hasss arrived in this world. Do not think you are the only one who hates the great ssssin. Until next time…” Then Orochimaru’s sibilant voice faded into silence once the message was delivered.

True to Orochimaru’s word, a vehicle soon appeared in the sky and Sasuke stood at its helm. It landed a few paces from Itachi and the young man’s eyes turned red as he greeted his brother. “Long time no see, Itachi.” The abandoned ex-officer clenched his cold fists until the knuckles turned white. After a long night flying through cold winds and evading his old predating underlings, he was in no mood to play any games. 

Jumping off the vehicle, he stumbled a bit before he forced his aching legs to stand straight. With a dark glower on his face, the last heir of the Uchiha finally stood face-to-face with the traitor of the Empire. The dual desires to attack him and also run away warred within him, egged on respectively by his paranoia and hatred, but he refrained from letting the rage overtake him like he did the last time. He pointed at the black markings on his neck, “I don’t know why you’d care, but I have the Seal of Truth placed on me. If you don’t want me to die after all these years, you must answer my questions.” In a show of cockiness he did not feel, the younger brother stood with his back straight against the man who made a mess of his life again and again.

“Sasuke. So you’ve found me.” Itachi frowned. If it weren’t for Orochimaru’s interference, he would have never stayed still. Now he had to play along. Maybe something of the situation could be salvaged. “What brings you here?”

Sasuke gritted his teeth at his elder brother’s nonchalance. “Itachi. I’ve come to demand the truth. I’m sure you know Orochimaru as he is the one who put a cursed truth seal on me.” Sasuke seethed. He’d planned on restraining himself, but his brother’s unaffected countenance pushed him past self-control as he blurted out everything, “What the hell is your plan?! Why did you murder our entire clan and left me to the beck and call of the Empire? You know what happens to those without backing — was this all some game for you? To torture me? This whole time my mentor was related to you! Just how much of my life did you plan on controlling? Why did you let me live?!”

Itachi remained silent until he found the man had said all he could say. He merely watched as Sasuke’s red eyes transformed into the black wheeled-mark of their clan’s bloodline limit as he tried to control his apparent hatred. Hatred he orchestrated himself to access their clan’s true powerful heritage — but it wasn’t enough. His hatred wasn’t enough fuel for the dark power and the prodigy sighed. The boy still had a long way to go until he could reach his level. After he finished analyzing his little brother, he said, “Calm down and I will tell you what you seek.” Although he affected indifference, a small part of him watched in amusement to see if his notorious tempered brother could truly calm down in face with his most hated enemy. Despite the years apart, that transparent face of his reminded him of the young child who used to pout when he bailed out on their training days. 

When he saw the young man’s shoulders slump reluctantly, Itachi was a bit surprised at his quick reaction as Sasuke slowly took deep breaths and his face relaxed into his signature poker face. It seemed those years in the Empire’s court did some good training him after all. As if the last few minutes never happened, Sasuke said with an even, almost civil, voice, “I am calm. Now, speak.”

Itachi was almost fooled by his brother’s show of restraint, except he spent many years raising the boy and he couldn’t hide anything from his elder brother. He noticed the small tic on the side of his mouth, the slight burrow of his brow. It was adorable how he thought he could hide, but he stopped teasing him and began to answer his questions, “It was all a test. Unfortunately, my plans have changed.” He eyed the curse mark on Sasuke’s neck closely and seeing no pain on his face, he continued, “And I let you live so you may live the rest of your life tormented and covered in hatred.” 

In order to fool a curse, the secret was in telling untold truths that could imply lies, but never tell a lie. So far so good. The only problem was that the cursed seal had a question it had to answer — a true question, one that is possible to answer by the target of the seal. And although the boy had asked many of them, none of them triggered the mark and thus Sasuke had yet to ask the true question. 

Itachi narrowed his eyes. What else had Orochimaru revealed?

Sasuke ground his teeth. “Tell me about that night. Tell me the truth of the Uchiha’s downfall and your role in it.” His collected mask faltered as he glared at him with hatred. “Tell me everything.” He didn’t know why Itachi hadn’t already killed him and ignored the seal, but his life must’ve had some worth to his older brother — or he’d be dead as soon as he landed. He knew this for a fact. But what kind of sinister plot was his brother planning that required his life?

Suddenly, Itachi sighed heavily and turned his back on him. “So, Orochimaru was willing to go so far to cross my line. I’ll remember this.” He glanced back at his pitiful brother and walked toward a small boulder to sit on. “Come. Sit, stand, do what you will. I shall tell you the story in its entirety, but once that cursed seal is gone, I will not be so generous.”

Sasuke pursed his lips, but followed. No matter how much he loathed the man, how much he wanted to tear him limb from limb, there was an innate fear of him. He knew Itachi’s strength. He was the most talented and by extension, the deadliest member of his generation, and Sasuke didn’t have any illusions that his lethality had lessened since defecting. Why such a man didn’t kill him from the start of their meetings always confused him to no end. Why was he the exception and forced to live in shame? Today, he would finally get his answers. Today, he would uncover the secrets that his older brother killed to hide. And so, he stood a few feet away from the boulder Itachi sat on with a solemn expression. “Tell me.”

Itachi quietly sighed at the story he was about to tell. No matter how much effort he put into keeping Sasuke away, fate always seemed to have other plans. And so, the stoic elder brother began his tale, starting with the history of the Uchiha. 

“Tell me, little brother, how much do you know of the Empire?”

……………………….

…………………….

……………………

  
Sakura wandered into the human village with her friends while Kakashi lingered just outside of the village border. Even if he tried to disguise himself by hiding his tail, he was too distinctive to fade into a crowd effectively. The tall, silver-haired man with a scar down one eye stood out just by breathing. No, they were here to barter and find some work for the day in exchange for coin. Having a badly disguised demon with them would only make things complicated. If they had any luck, Sakura would just send him a message through their bond telekinetically. 

“Right, Saku-chan, how do people job hunt here?” Naruto raised his crossed arms and rested them on the back of his head in his classic wandering pose. “It’s like a ghost town.” 

“Aw damn, guess we might be stuck with jerky for the next few days.” Sakura hated to admit it, but the mysterious zombie meat might be all they had. There were only a few buildings in this so-called village and none looked like a store. If the only traveling customers were troops sent to guard prisons or floating cages that didn’t need to land here, then it made sense there’d be no shops to cater to them. Then who actually DID live near an evil prison that housed enslaved otherworlders? “There are no people. I can’t sense any mana.”

“Right you are, Student. It seems it has been abandoned since I got captured! Aha!” Kakashi popped out from behind and the three of them shrieked. 

“Don’t do that!” Sakura smacked his arm while her friends clutched each other. Inwardly, she was slightly jealous that they even had someone to hold — she just knew those two were gonna hook up once Naruto stopped being a dense idiot. She glared up at Kakashi, “It’s bad enough we’re in a ghost town on another planet — your sneaky demon ass isn’t helping!”

“Oho? Sneaky demon ass? I could’ve sworn my demon ass is quite impossible to be unnoticed.” Kakashi bent down to hover over Sakura’s face while his tail danced behind him like a lazy cat’s. 

“…!” Sakura gasped. “Since when did you tell sexy jokes! You’re a teacher!” She made waving motions in the air as if she were throwing something invisible at Kakashi. “Here, your dignity was falling. I picked it up! Take it!” She was trying to save what little was left of his dignity for him. Her disillusionment had been building since the first day she met the mysterious demon and now he was simply a weirdo. 

“Hmm. It seems it is not yet time for you to graduate from being my student.” Kakashi sighed with disappointment as he leaned back. “Demonesses are born with a higher emotional intelligence, I see.”

“Are you calling me stupid?! What kind of teacher are you?!” Sakura’s head throbbed. She’d been walking in the heat with sand up her ass for the past day and she was sure there was at least one sand bug in her hair. She didn’t know what type of bug, but she didn’t want to know. What if it had seven bulging eyes or something equally ridiculous? She shuddered. “I swear you keep trying to get on my nerves. Is this some test?” 

“No. I am being subtle, but I fear my direct approach would only scare you so I’ll refrain from going further for now.” Kakashi’s eyes scanned her body up and down calculatedly. “Humans grow up so slowly.”

“I am grown!” Sakura groaned. She had enough of his crazy talk so she tried to reason out his actions. “Look, we’re not in prison anymore so please try to communicate clearly with me here. Maybe there’s some demon-mortal culture shock between us?” 

“Jeez. And Sakura calls me the dense one.” Naruto rolled his eyes as Hinata smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

Sakura turned to glare at her best friend with murderous eyes. “You are! Forget it, let’s go check out the houses!” Sakura huffed as she turned her back on her unreliable team, especially Kakashi, and hid the blush that threatened to cover up her face. Get your act together! He’s just making fun of you. Demons liked to do that to humans according to every show on netflix. 

She marched to the only house that had a door and once again checked for any trace of mana. When there was none to be found, she prepared herself to run anyway. Now that she had limited reserves of mana again, she couldn’t do the super white fiery stuff yet until she found another way to regenerate mana faster and fill up her mana storage. If there were creatures of dark magic inside…she’d let Kakashi handle it. If he quit being so damn weird, she wouldn’t even be the first one checking this house, but there it went! Stupid Kakashi!

Slowly, she pushed open the slightly ajar door…And nothing. Except for minmal furniture, there was nothing besides a few old blood stains. After her stay at the prison, her view on blood stains had warped. Once she gave the okay, the group began to investigate the abandoned home. 

Sakura called out loud, “Any luck, guys?”

“There’s nothing except bad furniture and tattered papers with faded ink. Nothing can be read.” Kakashi said.

“Well I’ve only got enough dust to build a dust bunny colony, but no luck.” Naruto patted down his clothes. He even tried to look under the broken bed to no avail. 

As Hinata was about to speak, she heard a whisper in the air and listened closely….A man’s voice cried out from below her feet, “ _I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Please…Save our home…Somebody…!_ ”

Hinata’s pale eyes widened and unknown to her, they shone bright before fading back to normal. She cried out, “Guys! I hear someone crying for help from below!” 

Immediately, the team came to her and stared down at the wooden boards below. Sakura asked, “You’re sure you heard someone here?”

“Yes. There was a man’s voice crying out to save his home, but it stopped. It sounded like it came from below!”

“I believe you. There are no mana signatures, but it could be someone of dark magic or a trap. Kakashi-sensei?” For stuff like this, she had no problems asking for help. Dark whispers in a ghost town when you were kind of powerless spelled trouble.

“Yes, Student. I’ve got it.” Kakashi wasted no time in latching his sharp nails into the wooden boards and simply tearing them away as if they were made of paper. Crack! He took out three boards only to see a small box. “No people, but a little treasure. How typical.” He lifted a hand above the box and muttered a chant in his original tongue, the demonic tones echoed throughout the room like a sinister song. 

Hinata and Naruto stared wide-eyed at the man they dropped their guard around. Sure, they saw him battle, but this was the first time they heard such sounds — the trilling and growling tickled the animal part of their brains and it was only now that they realized they’d been travelling with a very dangerous predator. A morbid curiosity called to question the demon’s origins, but something held their tongues — the atmosphere or maybe the way Kakashi looked less of the playful sensei and more of a cold-blooded…well, demon. 

In a minute, he finished chanting and slowly the tension in the air dissipated. Once the last sound left the demon’s lips, the room seemed to brighten as if sunlight were peeking through the dark stormy clouds of the once ominous atmosphere. Hinata and Naruto shivered slightly, but tried to reason out their innate fear to their newfound teacher’s contrasting self. 

Sakura noticed the tension in the air and she broke it with a smile, “Well, Sensei? Anything we should be careful of?” She knew he was just checking on the item and wanted to bring a sense of normalcy back to her friends. Even though they’ve been through so much together, they were still human and she still remembered the fear she felt the first time she heard Kakashi’s true language. She looked at her two friends and said, “Who knows what dark mage cursed in these lands? It’s good you’re here to guide us.” She reminded the two gently in hope that it would crack through their initial fear. God knew if she didn’t have Alter, she would be worse off. 

Catching Sakura’s worried look, Hinata and Naruto felt a bit ashamed at their fear towards the demon. It just shocked them to see his other side, but compared to the cruel monsters who made up their prison, Kakashi was the one who helped them escape. Even now, despite his weirdness, he was watching over them seriously. Hinata spoke first, “Yes, thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” 

Naruto followed after, “Yeah, thanks. You’re not bad for a demon, believe it!” He smiled widely at the tall demon.

Kakashi blinked in confusion at the sudden appreciation, but preened regardless. “Of course, I am the best demon.” Then he lifted the box with gentle hands. “Now, I was just checking to see if there were any lingering curses or spirits. It’s not a cursed item. It seems the original owner had a strong desire to leave this box behind and his pleas were heard by you, Hinata.” He faced the frail-looking girl with a serious gaze. “It was a theory before, but this incident has confirmed it. You are of the Hyuuga’s bloodline. How you came to earth, I have no idea, but this is a small part of the power they inherit. The power to hear spirits whose strong desires were unfulfilled. If the desire of the spirit is strong enough, they may not have only heard, but seen them, too. Be honored, Hinata. It is a most useful power. This box seems to hold a dear secret.”

Kakashi looked down at Hinata proudly, but the poor woman was shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered as she fell over her words, “You-You mean I c-can see ghosts?!” She shook her head wildly. “No-No way! I haven’t seen them be-before!!” Hinata blushed then paled significantly. She hadn’t stumbled over her words so much since her primary school years!

Naruto and Sakura instantly wrapped their arms around her shoulders in comfort as Kakashi pondered, “A lot of your powers were hidden on earth. I do not believe it is a coincidence that the three of you were raised together and brought to this world together. Sakura of the White Flame, Naruto of the Demon Fox Prison and you, a Hyuuga of strong potential that is rare to find in this world let alone yours. There is something bigger in the works, that I trust with my entire being.” 

Kakashi frowned. “And if I’m correct, then I’m a big part of their plans since we ended up like this. I do not like being a pawn.”

Hinata could only think about ghosts and she squeaked out, “Ka-Kakashi-Sensei! You mentioned I had strong potential. Wh-What do I do if a spirit is malevolent?” Her eyes teared up. “You can’t kill a ghost and I don’t know how to exorcise people. Oh god, if I saw them in the prison, I don’t know if I could stand it! That place would be teeming with evil spirits.” She shivered.

“Hmm. Has anything happened since your prison stay to open up your power?”

“No…Oh, there was a voice…but I thought she was my imagination. I heard my sister’s voice…oh god.” Her face paled. “D-Does that mean she turned into a ghost and is haunting me?” Sakura had already told her what the machine said of their families’ deaths, but to think Hanabi was actually there speaking with her…Tears fell from her eyes like pearl droplets. “I spoke with her. I actually spoke with Hanabi and I drove her away!” She hiccupped as her two friends tightened their hold on her. “This whole time she was trying to speak with me and I was afraid of her…I’m so sorry, Hanabi. I’m sorry…!”

Kakashi let her cry for some time before he had to interrupt. Thanks to Sakura’s attempt to educate him on humanity the previous days, he thought of what to say and asked, “I’m sorry to make you go through this, but we need to know more so I may find out how to help you. Any information helps. Even knowledge of the Hyuuga clan’s methods of using their powers are rare — and believe me when I say many souls would kill for the knowledge. Do you recall anything she said? Anything that might have sparked your power’s awakening? It would explain how you saw nothing despite being in the heart of the Labs. If any spirits there knew your power opened up channels for the spirits to speak, there would be no hiding from them.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as a thought came to mind. “It wasn’t in the cells, but when that empire officer stabbed me, I felt like I was about to die. And then I heard her voice ask her same question…She asked to free her and join her and I said yes. Then I fainted, but I felt her lips kiss my forehead.” She rubbed her fingers on the spot. “She was really there…”

“That kiss could be counted as a blessing.” Kakashi remembered the machine Sakura used to find out about her parent’s deaths. The pale-eyed people were also deceased by then. “I understand if they were spectres that followed you from earth, but she said to join and free her.” Could it be possible there was another Hyuuga spirit calling her from this world? “There is too little information, but it’s safe to say that was the trigger. I can teach you exorcism, but to control your power requires pure spirits or a Hyuuga. I do not have a lead on the latter yet, but we are lucky. The plant folk are the closest we have to pure spirits beside the fae and divine themselves. Hopefully they can guide you in mastering your power.”

Sakura squeezed Hinata in her arms. “We won’t leave you alone! If you need me to run with you to the bathroom, I’m there for you, girl!” Ghosts gave her the shivers, too. For someone who’d just spent time rebelling and destroying a prison of monsters and necromancers, she was being surprisingly wimpy when it came to ghosts. 

_This is all Hollywood’s fault! I wouldn’t be scared of ghosts otherwise! They’re just people without bodies and I can’t kill them or fight back or —_

Alter stopped her thoughts: **_You can stop scaring yourself and ruining my netflix, Self. Whenever you ramble it interrupts the good parts!_**

_Now wait a damn minute, Alter! While I’m left to explore a literal ghost town, you’re laying back and watching netflix?! That’s not fair! Do something useful you so-called entity of great wisdom and knowledge!_

**_Siiiigh. I was going to find out the murderer! Ok, don’t be mad! You want to help Hinata, right? Well, I’m not a Hyuuga so Kakashi’s right about needing to find pure spirits. But…there is one way for you to help her fight back if his exorcism teachings aren’t enough._ **

_Go on._

**_Devils, deals and contracts. All of them are just soul bonds, protected by the Laws of the Universe and the Natures of All Beings. Offer your friends a deal, silly girl. Has it never occurred to you? And just like with the plant dude Rigurash, you get a long-distance call line and added bonus — ability to share powers! Well, con is when your other sides come out or they betray you, it doesn’t work. It is a good thing that those other selves of yours are usually chained up, psycho bitches. They always try to kick me out. But if you go beserk again, they will simply lose the contract if you add the clause in for a fail-safe. Better safe than sorry if you want to keep your friends’ souls~_ **

_First, they won’t betray me. Second, I’m an idiot — of course I can lend my power. And third, you’re an idiot — I don’t have enough mana for myself to do cool fire explosions like I did back in prison. How are they supposed to?!_

**_Naruto’s fine on mana, his storage rivals the Killing Fields believe it or not, and the fox demon doesn’t need our power but it doesn’t hurt to know where each other are. As for Hinata…she’ll be accessing her own mana storage. They simply can access your ability to use the white flame, but only to a certain extent. How it mixes with their powers I don’t know since you can’t teach a fish to fly, but it should work. Our white flame isn’t really an element and more like…hm…rejection. It’s special. Go watch anime — it’s that. Anyway, if you find a way to regenerate mana faster with the plant folk, she won’t be helpless while she hones her own powers. As I’m sure you noticed when frying up demons, our white flame isn’t typical fire — even to spirits or gods. Be aware of that. Now let me pretend to be Sherlock Holmes and go live your life, Self!_ **

_You’re still a terrible teacher, but at least you have good ideas._

_**I ALWAYS have good ideas! Now scat!** _

Sakura rolled her eyes then said to Hinata, “I have a way for you to access my magic. I’m not sure how it will work with your Hyuuga powers, but I can give you a way to fight against malevolent spirits at least. We still need to train our mana control and increase our abilities, but…” Sakura began to lay out the plan to her best friends and stated the pros and the cons. Instantly, they both agreed with eyes full of trust and so Sakura began to make the deal.

While Sakura did her magic, Kakashi watched how Sakura’s face switched between emotions: from scared to blank to angry to funny to exasperated to excited in all of two minutes. His eyes squinted in amusement as he watched the show. The more he hung around the female, the more he enjoyed her company. It was never like this around others who tried to court him. It was also another reason why he left the demon courts to branch out on his own. Hmm…

When they finished, Kakashi finally brought out the box before they could celebrate. “Ready to open it?”

Sakura and Hinata gulped while Naruto peered at it curiously. Sakura put on a brave act trying not to think of horror movies, “S-Ahem, sure! I’m not scared of pandora’s box!”

“Who? Pandora sounds female. The ghost had a male voice.” Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

“Nevermind.” 

“Well, alright.” And without fanfare, he tore off the small lock with his sharp as knives nails and lifted the wooden lid. Inside were a few folded pages — perfectly preserved — and a small ring. “Hmm, the ring has a curious spell on it, the type used to unlock doors. And the papers were merely preserved not cursed. How boring.” Kakashi sighed then presented the box to the amusing trio under his wings. “Will you do the honors, dear student?”

Sakura grabbed the papers and began to read…

**To whom has the power to open this box, please save our land.**

**My name doesn’t matter, but I have made a grave error. I don’t know why I am writing this when no one would find it in this abandoned town, and maybe this town would turn into ashes or occupied by wyverns long after I write this. But I have a confession to make and there is no time left. I am doomed to die.**

**To the gods we drove away, to the demons we blocked the way, I am not sorry. But for the evil we have wrought, I am sorry. Our creation was supposed to bring peace, we were told it would help our small nation become an empire, but it was all a lie. We did become a great empire, but what we fed was never supposed to see the light of day. Even now, all I’ve done was feed the beast.**

**I am old now. Terribly, terribly old. For the evil I have done, I’ve lived a very, very long life. When I am done with this letter, I will walk as far away as I can to lead them away. They will want to tear me apart for my desertion, but I would rather burn and die alone under the sun’s embrace. I would rather the gods I hate kill me than to feed that beast any longer.**

**My fellow brethren, for your sake I have lived and turned into the monster I hated. And yet I truly became a monster inside and out. Feeding off blood as that beast which feasts on souls.**

**If fates permit this house to stand and box to stay in this land, please take this ring and enter the tomb. As one of the original builders of the tomb, what lies in these hands are one of the only hopes to enter that unholy realm. Seek it or find someone who will, I implore you, if you wish to see this empire live past another century. Soon…all will be devoured.**

**Save our land, one guided by fates.**

**There is more I wish to say, but I cannot put into words the details of my sins. I am bound by contract and to break it would not let me put pen to paper before I burst into flames. This seemingly immortal body I craved is but a parasite hidden from the sun. I regret so much.**

**Poor souls —**

  
The letter ended just like that. Blood splattered on it at the corner and Kakashi took the letter away. “I have memorized it, but I do not like the message. If my kind were to see this, they would have free cause to shed the blood of humans even more. If this letter is true, the portals to the demons and gods have been greatly restricted because of humanity. No, this will not do.” 

Kakashi crushed the letter in his hands then black fire burst from his clenched fist and the letter became ash. “There are still pockets to traverse the realms between the other realms and here, but I do not wish to see another war destroy one of my favorite places. And my new human students.” He smiled at them before picking the ring out of the box and tossing the rest away. “Sakura, would you like to hold the ring?”

“No.” Sakura shook her head. An ancient ring to an evil portal with a powerful beast that fed on souls? No, thank you! “You’re a demon, why don’t you take it?”

“It is ugly.” Kakashi deadpanned. “I hate jewelry unless it is simple and light. This ring is hideous.”

“I didn’t take you for the vain type.”

Kakashi raised a brow at her and ran his fingers through his hair as he posed. “Don’t pretend to not find me attractive. Or would you rather your friends hold the evil?” He gave her an evil grin.

Sakura frowned. “Fucking — Okay fine! I’ll take the stupid ring.” She snatched the ring from his hand and studied it. It was large enough to fit around her thumb and looked like thick black branches were woven together then half-melted atop each other. Other than that, it was quite plain if not vaguely sinister. “It is rather ugly.”

A strange feeling came over her, but she grasped the ring tight and tore a couple loose threads from her clothes. Once she pulled enough, she quickly twisted them into a loose cord and looped through the ring, placing the make-shift necklace around her neck. “I am not wearing it on my thumb. What if some evil spirit comes out of it?”

“You are afraid of the strangest things, Student. But I digress. Shall we head out? The plant village should only be a few hours walk.”

Naruto whined, “There’s no food or water in this town and we’re almost out. Please tell me the talking cactus has actual food!”

Hinata shivered at the sight of the ring, but took a deep breath. She and Sakura shared a knowing glance. “We don’t really have a choice, Naruto-kun. Let’s go.”

And so, they began to head towards the plant folk in hopes that their questions could be answered…and to get a real lunch.

 _Growl._ “I miss ramen!” Naruto screamed.

……………………….

…………………….

……………………

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

  
Aloha world! 

Howyas?! (That should be a word) Whoo plot is progressing — and mysteries ensue! Also, what happened with that letter? Find out in…Mandalorian Season 2 — 

*Gets grappled to ground by teddy bear devils*

Ack! Okay! I’ll stop re-using that joke. But I just wanna watch it so bad gawwwwwwd!!!

I hope y’all are doing well and sipping teas like youtube drama-tubers (Eh? See? Cause tea, get it? I did a pun. Gosh, praise me!)

Anywhoo, great thanks and love to **Bellababe042** for beta-reading this chapter!! *Sends baby fairies to throw confetti over her sleep* Awesome as always.

And now back to the writing board (picked up a bunch of stuff to do so this will be updated every other week ish. Same with Twelve nights and OPM. Gonna try weekly with World-Hopping Sakura tho.)

I hope everyone dances the night away with naruto soundtracks and asmr. Ahem, not THAT asmr *wiggles brows*

Much love and if you can, please leave a review! Kakashi will kiss you! *Gets tied up by Kakashi*

Kakashi: My kisses are reserved, sorry, but I’ll kidnap an Akatsuki member for you.

There you have it!

Ciao,

WitchySkies :)


	12. Chapter Twelve: “Coming to Full Circle”

**Chapter Twelve: “Coming to Full Circle”**

“Sometimes The Truth Doesn’t Want To Be Seen.  
And Those Who Know March To Be Forgotten.”  
 **—Behind the Man Who Lives to Die—**

…………………………..

………………………..

“This whole time…” Sasuke stared at Itachi, looking for any sign of deception even though he knew it was the absolute truth. The Truth Seal on his neck made sure of that. He could already feel it’s magic disappear from his skin as Itachi revealed the whole truth behind his clan’s demise and the horror that was this empire. “Why? Why wouldn’t you just tell me?” 

He surged forward and clutched Itachi’s collar. He cried out, “Why!” For years, he’d only hated the man who made his life a living hell, but he never could have imagined this. From the existence of the great evil that lurked beneath the empire to the future the clan had imagined for him and the blackmail they had over Itachi, he couldn’t understand his older brother’s choices. Yes, he knew that Itachi did everything for his sake and the sake of the country. And despite his brother’s coldness, he knew by his actions the truth of his heart. For an Uchiha, sacrifice was but a sign of love and Itachi gave up his home, honor and now his life to fight the evil that entrenched them all. Sasuke finally had the answers he sought, but it begged the question — 

Sasuke yelled out before Itachi could answer him, “Why didn’t you take me with you?! Why didn’t you let me fight with you? Why did you just push me away?” Despite the hatred and pain caused by Itachi, the pain his older brother lived through was worst. And the worst part was the fact that Itachi did it for him. He didn’t say it outright, but why else would he let him live and strive to make him hate the clan and watch over him? It explained his reluctance to kill him no matter what bullshit excuse he gave — the only result that ever came from their clashes was Itachi letting him live. 

Memories of the kind elder brother who trained with him and protected him from the Elders played in his mind. Sasuke’s shoulders shook as he tried to reign in his emotions while Itachi watched over him silently. Hot tears trailed down his face as the desire to kill morphed into shame and betrayal. “We could have fought together…Brother.”

The two Uchiha brothers held each other’s stare, the younger one demanding answers that the older wouldn’t give while the older remained unfazed. Sasuke faltered as the realization registered, recognizing that quiet will of steel. After a long moment, he broke the silence as he said, “You still think you can face everything on your own? That’s impossible! Itachi, you won’t come back from this alive.”

“That’s none of your business, little brother. The Truth Seal is gone now so I don’t need to inform you of my plans. Just go and be useless by yourself. Forget about the Uchiha. Forget the Empire. I am sure many of the other bordering countries will take in the last remaining Uchiha. And if you are worried over being taken advantage of, don’t tell me that the time spent in the Empire Courts hasn’t honed your ability to always hold an advantage? You’re not needed here.” Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and squeezed until Sasuke let go of his collar in pain. 

Sasuke snatched back his wrist as he spat out, “This…This is insane! A monster that could keep gods and demons at bay for hundreds of years is no match for you alone! Stop treating me like a child. I am not useless!” Sasuke couldn’t believe it. Even if he never imagined there’d be a day where he’d be trying to save his brother let alone help him, that bastard still didn’t want to accept him! Was he never good enough? He knew everything now and the Empire couldn’t hold him hostage over his brother any longer so why did he still push him away?

“It doesn’t matter. Now that I’ve told you the truth, it’s time to part ways.” And as if he hadn’t just upended his brother’s entire world, Itachi moved to complete his self-appointed mission like the martyr he hoped to be. Sasuke couldn’t let that happen.

“No…No! Wait!” Sasuke grabbed his arm. “You can’t leave like this!”

“Oh? You aim to use force? I’d play with you, but I’m running out of time.“ Just like old times, he made that sad, pathetic face like he was telling a young Sasuke that he was sorry he couldn’t train with him. 

“Stop acting dumb!” Sasuke roared. His eyes squinted as he seethed, “Why? Why did you go so far to make me hate you? Why…why couldn’t you just tell me the truth in the beginning?!” Hot emotion wet his eyes, the rage and sadness and bitterness bubbling up as he faced the curse that was his family. “I hated you for so long, never understanding why you did what you did. All of this could have been avoided if you just spoke to me! Why do you keep trying to make me suffer?! If I was such a burden, then why didn’t you kill me with our parents?!” His face warped into a mask of wrathful grief. Itachi remained silent even as hot pain sparked up his arm under Sasuke’s trembling grip. 

For a brief moment, pity exposed itself before he resumed his cruel poker face. He wanted Sasuke to hate him, to abandon him and be strong enough to survive on his own. But not like this. If he went insane, then none of his efforts would matter — he’d just be a shell of a man. This was why he didn’t want to involve him. The more he knew, the more it would be hard for his frail little brother to let him go. 

So, Itachi did what used to calm little Sasuke, back in those innocent days when the two of them could just be happily playing in the fields and flicked his forehead. He smiled gently at him just like then as well. “Because you’re my little brother, Sasuke. But you can’t come with me.”

Suddenly, Sasuke’s instincts blared at him and he turned and dodged Itachi’s attack from behind — but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge as Itachi punched him straight in the gut. Sasuke coughed out blood as he flew backwards and crashed into the boulder behind him. 

The younger Uchiha slid to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. Itachi walked over. Step by step, power oozed out of him like a miasmic cloud. He raised a single finger and pointed between Sasuke’s brows. 

The last thing Sasuke heard before he fell to darkness;

“Until next time, little brother…I can’t play with you anymore.”

And once more, Sasuke was left behind.

………………………..

……………………….

……………………….

_Earlier on…._

Sakura coughed up accidentally inhaled dust, hacking up clumps of brown spittle that flew from her mouth. “Ack! How long until we reach the village, Kakashi? I’m sick of this desert.”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. “I thought the Plant folk were at the forest bordering the desert?”

“Hold up. There is forest ahead?! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“The Rigurash fellow said so.”

“He says it telepathically! How am I supposed to read your mind if he sends it to you?”

Naruto and Hinata looked back and forth between the two, silently comparing them to a bickering old couple fighting over the mail. Hinata spoke out, “Hey, guys? Can we keep going? I want to be there before sundown. There’s no more water and Naruto is barely keeping up in this heat.”

“N-Nah, I’m fine, really…” Naruto huffed as he tried to take off his shirt, but Hinata smacked his hand.

“You have to cover your skin in the desert, or you’ll burn! We’re almost there, Naruto-kun. You can do it!” Plus, she had no idea if other citizens in this world would recognize the seal on his stomach and cause trouble. An imprisoned demon fox was probably worth a lot. They still didn’t know enough about this world — who knew if there were demon hunters as well as enslavers?

Sakura apologized and elbowed Kakashi until he too apologized. Then they set off. They passed the time quietly walking, the blazing sun beating down on them discouraged any enthusiasm for conversation and thirst dogged their steps. Not that they made the effort to complain, it was useless after all. After a couple of hours, they finally found trees in the distance. Naruto cried out, “Oh god, there’s shade! Hurry!” 

“Wait for us!” Sakura and Hinata sped up their walk while Kakashi simply floated in the air. Sakura cursed him out while she wiped sweat off her forehead, “Lucky bastard.”

Before Naruto could run too far away, a pineapple suddenly popped out of the ground in front of him. It squinted at Naruto before huffing to itself and just like a cannon ball, it burst up from the sand to reveal the rest of its body. 

“Ahhh! It’s going to eat me!!” Naruto screamed and he fell on his butt. Sakura assumed this was one of the Plant folk. He had deep wrinkles lining his yellow face and what leaves she could see peeking out of his draping gray clothes looked a bit wilted. He hunched over onto his wooden stick, seemingly unconcerned with Naruto’s continued iterations.

“Hello, Great Ones! Welcome to our village! I am the Wiseman.” The wiseman eyed each of them up and down before grinning in delight. “You’ve finally arrived! I am glad to see you, young warriors!”

Kakashi coughed.

“And great wise demon.”

Kakashi smiled and Sakura elbowed him with a sigh. She asked politely, “Do we call you by a name or is wiseman your name?”

“It is both my title and my name. As the oldest folk here, I am laden with the task of guiding our village well. Should I fail, I will be demoted immediately.” The wiseman said with gusto as he looked at the three humans with shining eyes, “I have heard great things from Rigurash. He is unfortunately helping other villages and working to gather intel, but he will be glad to know you have made it safely to our home. He should come visit soon.”

Suddenly, Sakura realized that the Wiseman was speaking in the human tongue. In fact, she never considered it before, but from the moment she came to this planet, she could understand all the humans, but not another species unless they, too, spoke in human tongue. She had translation spells, but Naruto and Hinata didn’t yet understood everything as well. Was this also magic? So she asked, “How are you speaking with us? I had to speak with Rigurash telepathically.” 

The wiseman nodded, “Yes, good questions. Some of our people took it upon ourselves to learn how to speak the human tongue, which is very difficult. Another thing to note is that the Empire may be evil, but their magic and technology are truly profound. As soon as we learned the human tongue, we didn’t need to translate between different languages like we do in the many tongues of the Plant folk. I’m sure you realized this when you understood the prison guards’ orders despite coming from another planet. The whole planet is infused with this magic as it was designed with the intent to conquer other worlds. It makes control easier. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, it does. Thank you.” The wiseman’s words, while informative, disturbed a deep part of her. The presence of slavery in this world wasn’t hard to understand, something had to be done with those that were conquered, but she destested it, despised it all the same. She clenched her fists. She couldn’t forget her mission. She bowed her head towards the elder, “Thank you for the information and for taking us in. It is a great honor to be led by you personally.” Although she had an alliance with the Plant folk, they treated her and her friends with respect and kindness when they themselves struggled to survive as well. 

“Do not worry yourself over this matter. It is the least I could do.” The wiseman then bowed towards them and pointed at the forest — where once there was nothing but the sight of trees, now stood an entire village. “And while I did come here to see you out of respect, there is another purpose. Only those with the permission to see will ever find our village. Any intruder wouldn’t be able to see us.”

“What if people ran into you?” Hinata was honestly fascinated by this piece of plant folk culture. Magic! If she weren’t on the run from a world-destroying empire, she’d be exploring this new planet. She used to love reading sci-fi and fantasy. 

“We like to set confusion spells around our border. Unless there was a great force attacking us and unbinding our work, no mere traveler will trespass. Hence, why I must guide you in. Come, come, the village is excited to meet you. The survivors of the prison have arrived just yesterday.”

“Huh? But we left only shortly before they did?” Hinata asked. Suddenly, she and Sakura had an idea, and both shot accusing looks at Kakashi.

The silver-haired demon coughed once more as his tail curled around his leg shyly. “I am a little rusty with tracking souls…It’s not entirely my fault! If you didn’t keep arguing with me and we didn’t stop by the small town, we’d be here on time!” 

“What?! How rude! Says the demon who forgot everything for the past 500 years! Getting old, Kakashi? Forgetting how to use your own power?” Sakura retorted and crossed her arms. And once more, the pair bickered. 

Hinata coughed and said, “Guys, we’re keeping the nice man waiting. And Naruto is about to chomp on the pineapple…”

Sure enough, the fox-demon host started to drool as he mumbled, “Pineapple juice…”

Sakura and Hinata immediately held him back and said, “Please lead us to the village.”

The wiseman took a step away from Naruto then nodded. “Follow me, please.”

As they got closer to the village, they managed to learn that the village formed when the first plant folk were attacked centuries ago. They were enslaved from another planet, but since then have grown in tune with the environment of this world and now their bodies are linked to the natural energies that made this planet. 

While Hinata asked questions about how they lived, Naruto was busy staring at the yellow pineapple and noticed that when the old man sweat, it looked just like drops of juice. If he weren’t extremely thirsty, he would never have considered licking an old man’s face, but now…

Before he could act on his impulse, Kakashi suddenly stopped and Naruto ran right into his back. “Warn a guy, why don’t ya?!” As he rubbed his nose, he finally saw what made the demon stop and he asked, “Why is there a dead Empire soldier in front of the village?”

Then that was when they noticed a certain lone Uchiha sprawled out just at the foot of the village. One moment the area was empty, then the next a person suddenly appeared on the ground. 

Kakashi only needed one look to guess what happened. He hadn’t sensed the Uchiha’s mana until just now and there was only mortal in the area currently capable of hiding from his senses — well, excluding Sakura. He rubbed his temple as he said wearily, “He isn’t dead and from the looks of his torn clothes and lack of posse, he isn’t part of the Empire anymore. It seems his elder brother decided to drop him off here because of us.”

Kakashi cursed at the skies. “It seems that same brother optimistically believes we won’t kill him off. He doesn’t know about your contract with the boy so I fail to understand where that optimism comes from. Well, Sakura? What do you want to do with him?”

All three of her friends turned to look back at Sakura. On one hand, she didn’t want to look after an ex-Empire officer with a complicated past since that usually meant a lot of bounty hunters at least. Why her in the first place? On the other hand, he was not only a prime source of intel, but he saved Hinata and Naruto’s life. 

_Why do I feel like I’ll be the one babysitting this one?_

Alter snickered. _**If Kakashi is the sugar daddy, then you will be the new recruit’s sugar mommy.**_

_You’re watching reality tv shows again, aren’t you?_

_**One of us must understand the prime entertainment you can get with all these hot guys. I swear, I have no idea how you’re related to me, Self! Waste of opportunity! Hurry up and find another recruit so I can re-create the Bachelor!** _

_Ah. You finished bingeing off my memories of netflix, didn’t you? I never got to see the last season so that must piss you off. Well, you deserve it! Ha!_

Alter ignored her taunts. _**Oooh! Wiseman alert! I bet he’s got the hidden quest.**_

The wiseman walked up to them while the plant folk villagers eyed Sasuke warily. Then his eyes widened, “So it is come to pass. The first fan which will fan the flame.”

The group looked at him curiously and Naruto had to ask, “Who’s a fan of who? Damn, Sakura’s famous!”

“No, no. The Uchiha is a clan symbolized by the Fan as one which is often used to fuel flame. His appearance is the sign we have been waiting for besides your arrivals, Great Ones.” The wiseman raised his voice, “The Prophecy is coming true! Come, and I will tell you your destiny!” He pointed toward his tent. “We shall talk there.”

At his words, the villagers became chaotic as some hollered and cheered in joy while others stomped their feet on the ground and raised their arms in a widespread salute. 

Meanwhile the three humans turned in unison toward Kakashi with questioning faces.

Kakashi raised his hands, “Hey, don’t look at me. I’m not into cults.”

Hinata blinked. “But you’re a demon.”

“And you’re a human. You don’t see me lumping you in with the Empire.”

“Point taken.”

Meanwhile Naruto cheered on as Sakura ignored Alter Sakura’s taunts.

_**I knew there was a hidden quest with the old man!** _

Sakura couldn’t help but question if they were really the ‘Prophesized Ones’…

………………………..

………………………..

………………………..

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Konnichiwa Travelers of Fiction!

So Sasuke is finally getting together with the group — or is he? DUN DUN DUN. Jk. Pretty obvi, but what will they do when they hear about the prophecy? Will Sasuke help them? And just how is Itachi going to complete his mission?

The ball is rolling~

On another note, I wonder if Plant folk sweat does taste like juice? Pineapple juice…

Who needed to turn wine to water when you can turn water into juice? (Says a soda addict. There’s no soda in this world as far as I know so it’s already hell).

Ahhhh! Just watched Mandalorian and SO EXCITED :3 My week feels too long without you, baby yoda *sniff* (Am I having baby fever?)

And, drum roll, as always — 

Thank you **Bellababe42** for beta reading!!! Much appreciation!!

I hope y’all are having a splendid day after surviving Halloween chocolate raids. Now next up is the madness of Black Friday and Christmas. I’m not even gonna try get that PS5 until next year. I’ve been dreaming about a playstation for years now so what’s one more? Maybe if I’m lucky there will be a sale on a bundle idk. 

Anyone looking forward to anything? 

Also heard Japan gonna try open up next year, but I’ll wait on travel for a while. The craziness of reality is just sobering — Come on! Let’s go see Tsunade and get that sake rolling! Grab pineapple man, too! I hate tap water.

Stay safe out there, have a good november and get a pumpkin spice latte :)

WitchySkies


	13. Chapter Thirteen: “Destiny Calls To The Rebels”

**Chapter Thirteen: “Destiny Calls To The Rebels”**

“Sometimes The Truth Doesn’t Want To Be Seen.  
And Those Who Know, March To Be Forgotten.  
But There Is Always One Who Aim To Save The Lives of Those Who March —  
Even If It Means To Lose Their Own In The Process.”  
 **—To Save the Man Who Lives to Die—**  
 **— The Start of a Chaotic Team —**

…………………………..

………………………..

The unruly group of adventurers — erm, the Empire Destruction team soon found themselves in a widespread tent in front of the Elder — or pineapple juice in Naruto’s mind.

The Elder ushered them towards the food and drink placed on the table. After a rapidly eaten meal, they began the conversation. 

“So about the prophecy, Elder?” Sakura queried.

“Yes, yes.” The Elder clapped his hands. “There is a story from long ago about great powerful people who will fall from the sky to end the evil reign of the Empire. It goes on forever, but the main part is this:

The Bringer of Death Who Bears the White Flame,   
The Red Kitsune Fanned by the Twin Fans of Flame  
And She Who Holds the Moon in Her Palms.  
Will End the Empire’s Reign.”

The Elder suddenly started coughing roughly into a fist, his shoulders shuddering with the force of it. He hurriedly beckoned one of the maids forward — she assumed by the tray in their hands. The maid knelt and passed him a small vial, which he quickly uncorked and drank in a single gulp. Noticing the curious gazes, he smiled and said, “This is a healing potion. It is easy for me to get ill since I am old, but I have no serious disease. I make this myself. I can teach you, should any of you have this ability.” He eyed Hinata before nodding his head with a grunt. “I see, I see.” Then he glanced at Sakura and rubbed his chin before going back to Hinata. “The pale-eyed one would be better suited to the craft, but if you don’t mind learning basic potions, I guess you may learn those, Great One.” He said to Sakura respectfully yet with a faint trace of pity.

“Tch. I don’t have the ability?” Why did that gaze piss her off? It was like she’d failed calculus all over again. 

“No, no, I would never suggest that! It is simply that your nature is too chaotic and healing magic requires patience and a calmer nature…” The Elder coughed lightly and averted his gaze.

To the side of her Naruto and Kakashi snorted, stifling their laughter as she glared at them. “I am very patient and nice! Okay?! Forget it.” Going back on topic, and saving her ego, she continued the prophecy talk. “So you think we are the chosen ones from a prophecy that says we are destined to destroy the world-enslaving empire that could travel across galaxies and use magic? I mean, that was our plan, but good to know you support us.” 

“We can help you train to restore and increase your mana reserves. I have heard from Rigurak and the other imprisoned ones that you have great power, but I see you need help. The way you walk isn’t balanced and your breathing is shallow. You probably don’t know how to circulate and regenerate your spirit.”

“Holy psychic. Am I that bad?” Sakura sighed. Dammit! She suddenly regretted not taking martial arts or gymnastics as a hobby in her youth. 

“I see you may need a few moments to digest what you’ve eaten and heard. When you finish your thoughts, come follow me outside the tent and I can show you where you will train and then we may have a proper meal. Please take all the time you need, there is no rush.” The Elder briefly glanced at the lone Uchiha in the corner of the tent then looked away, smiling at Sakura’s group and exiting the tent with the other plant folk. Now it was just the usual trio and the abandoned Empire officer.

With that, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata mulled over the information while Sakura conversed with her other self. Meanwhile, off on the side and stuck sitting in the corner, Sasuke merely listened and kept his silence. He still didn’t know why they hadn’t killed him already. 

While Sakura had her world turned over by her alter ego, saw magic and survived a demon ambush in a prison full of dark mages, she wasn’t one to believe in prophecies as much. It just meant that someone really wanted the Empire destroyed and they fit the bill. Even if the prophecy was about them, it didn’t take away any of the hard work and sacrifices that they had to go through so she didn’t want to give any credit to some prophecy that aimed to take away her influence in making her destiny. If her suffering was prophesied, if she had to lose her family and her own planet, all to tear down the Empire, then she had a bone to pick with God. 

Prophecies may predict, but they didn’t make anything happen. People did. Then again, she also hated feeling manipulated so maybe she was thinking about this too much. She just didn’t want anyone saying the prophecy was what made their fates — or what did that mean for her dead parents? For Naruto and Hinata’s? 

Alter Sakura chimed in: _**Prophecies are interpretations provided you don’t have the power or opportunity to change them. It’s like the chicken or the egg. We’re going to save our world by destroying the empire anyway so don’t get all philosophical on me. You were a business major remember? So just focus on the results.**_

_Damn it, I know that. And stop dissing business majors! I just hate the feeling like someone is manipulating me. And before you say more, I understand that the feeling is very common and I can’t live in a vacuum. I just don’t like it._

_**Well, you’ve always been like this, Self, so I’m used to it. I know you won’t abandon people just because you hate some force predicting your actions. Unlike the other Selves, you are the dominant one and thankfully sensible.** _

_You know, we need to discuss those other Selves in detail when we have time. All I got was we have one is apparently a Berserker who acts like an AI for war while the other is simply evil. I could feel them, but it was hard to keep my consciousness for long._

_**You got it~ One’s a bitchy Athena-type war goddess wannabe and the other is like our evil sister who just hates every living thing as all who live are hypocrites. I prefer you even if you’re an idiot and kinda not all there. Your love life sucks so it’s boring watching you.** _

_I appreciate the approval, but now I need to duct tape your stinky mouth._

_**Well, go on to training with the old man! We have time to talk about past lives and origins when you’re not a walking target with the power of a kitten.** _

Sakura sighed. Yeah, yeah. I should sue for verbal abuse. Satisfied with the conversation, she finally had time to address the dark-eyed elephant in the room. “Hey, how are you feeling? Want some bread?” She tossed him one of the rolls from the table. While the Elder was very accommodating towards her and her friends, he didn’t acknowledge the Uchiha once. Even if he was supposed to be a part of the prophecy, it seemed the plant folk didn’t like talking to Empire officers even if they were left for dead in a desert. She couldn’t blame them. 

Sasuke caught the roll with a soft grunt before staring at it. He asked, “Why did you help me? We are neither allies nor friends. I’ve tried to kill you.”

“And I definitely almost killed you. But you saved my friends in the end, so we’re cool. How-ev-er,” Her voice lowered into an evil tone. His face scrunched up in confusion from her quick switch between sweet and merciful to glowering and dark. Before she could fully get into her villainous monologue and mysterious act, her friends ruined the moment as Naruto gulped down juice like crazy while he talked with his mouth full.

“Like she said! You saved us so we’re friends!” Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata held her face in her hands and shook her head as Naruto ruined everything. She could already sense what Sakura wanted to do.

Sakura eyed his idiotic face with concern. How did they go from reconciled enemies to friends? When, for that matter? Where was the dark and tense atmosphere she was going to use to make Sasuke feel indebted to her and reveal his secrets? Stupid Naruto! Good cop, bad cop, remember?! On the surface though, Sakura smiled with restrained rage. “We’re friends on a conditional basis.”

This time Kakashi spoke up, “Oooh! What a good demon! Yes, he must offer up half of his life-span and the secrets of his clan to gain our help. It is enough he is already under contract with you so it a mercy he lives at all.”

“What? No!” Sakura rubbed her temple. “I don’t need half of his life! Besides, he looks like he’s in his twenties so he only had a few years to live if I did that!” Wasn’t the life expectancy of Empire citizens like 30 or something?

“Wow. You’re killing him off so easily. I guess even if he is an Uchiha, he is rather temperamental so he wouldn’t have a long life anyway…” Kakashi nodded his head to the wrong part of the topic and Sakura punched his arm. Of course, he just laughed it off. “If you want to train your body, we can use the arena —“

She forgot he was bad at reading the atmosphere. “No! I’m fine. So please stop talking for a minute.” Sakura sighed again. Man, she was looking forward to being intimidating. Where did these guys get their wits from? They needed to buy new ones!

Ditching her original plan, Sakura faced the Uchiha once more, but this time got up and walked over to him. Standing over him, she offered her deal. “Your life is already in my hands, but here’s the thing. You don’t look like a bad guy since you helped my friends out past the terms of our contract. And your brother was civil even if he did dump you with us, for whatever reason. We need information and you have inside info. Also, even if the prophecy is crap, you’re still in it and having you on our team would be a great help regardless. So I’ll be straight with you. My offer is this — join us to destroy the Empire or I’ll have my great demon teacher here toss your ass to the next town miles away.” She held out a hand. “Deal or no deal?” 

Sasuke looked up at her with scrunched brows, but his lips looked close to trembling. Even if Sakura hadn’t offered the deal, he was ready to beg her to join them. Not only did he have to catch up to his brother, he didn’t have the strength to do both that and avoid the Empire. He remembered her power and he still could feel a strange bond between them. No matter what, he couldn’t afford to let her go without learning more. He took her hand. “Deal. I, Sasuke Uchiha, agree to the terms. In return, I will also prove my worth in joining your cause. There is a great evil in this land, greater than ever imagined, but now is not the time to speak of it.” He got up and kneeled with his head lowered. “My life is in your hands.” A white glow encompassed them like a halo of power before it faded in a second. 

Sakura blinked in surprise. So even if she didn’t try to conjure another contract, since he was already bonded to her, the contract had expanded. She could faintly hear the whispers of the contract’s terms in her mind if she focused on it. When she looked at Kakashi, he only winked and gave her a thumbs up. So she concluded, “So shall it be.”

Sakura shook their still-joined hands. “It’s a deal.”

Sasuke blinked at their joined hands before shaking it back. “Yes.”

The two held each other’s stare for a timeless moment, unaware that they were thinking the same thought:

_She/He feels familiar._

And with that, the new team formed — a team that will change the course of history forever.

…………………………..

………………………….

They ate a bit more before leaving the tent to find the Elder. Once outside, the Elder waved to them from across the collection of tents and smiled, this time distinctly acknowledging Sasuke as well. “You are now with the Great Ones. I sense your bond.”

“You can see contracts?” Sakura asked.

“I am quite skilled in such things of sight. Demons aren’t the only ones who connect to the soul.” The Elder clapped and suddenly the scene in front of the tents was overlaid with a vision of green fields. “As our honored guests, our training area is open to you.” The Elder smiled with pride. “Welcome to the Land of Peace.”

The group looked on in amazement. Thick green grass carpeted everything as far as the eyes could see. Rolling hills broke the sky line and a massive lake lay at the bottom of the hilltop they stood on. Even Kakashi and Sasuke looked taken aback. This was a stark contrast to the desert they once stood on! Sakura turned her amazed eyes towards the Elder and said, “This is beautiful, but how did this — teleportation?”

“No, I am not so skilled. This is part of the magic that also keeps our village hidden from sight. Here is our training grounds for warriors and mages, and others who practice their crafts. For now, you will have this place to yourselves in private during a certain time each day. It is like a demon’s mind space but powered by the shared communion of the land and our spirits as a whole.”

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of the Elder and grabbed him by the collar, “How do you know of the demons, plant folk Elder?” He narrowed his eyes like a curious cat and Sakura knew that look. He always caused trouble with that look. 

The Elder only kept smiling and said, “Because a Great Demon once helped us form this place thousands of years ago. Although we do not remember their name, we have survived this long because of it.”

“Interrresting. I must meet this demon one day. Not a lot of us like to share our secrets.” Kakashi’s tail playfully swayed, but he dropped the Elder gently to the ground. Sakura sighed in relief.

“If I should ever find out I will tell you, Great Demon.” The Elder smiled and bowed his head before facing the humans. “Now, chosen ones. I will need to assess your abilities first then provide my services. Shall we begin our training?”

Sakura smirked at the unbridled excitement in the Elder’s shining eyes. For a pineapple, he looked quite…vicious. They reminded her of Rigurash’s eyes when he started treating her like some god back at the prison. Even if she was new to this world, even she could tell that Plant Folk with a secret training ground and affiliation with great demons were not normal. Hmm…No wonder Kakashi broke his ‘good demon streak’. The Elder didn’t really give them time to rest up. He must have really wanted to see them fight. What the hell did Rigurash tell him? 

Whatever. This was better. Naruto and Hinata wouldn’t want to waste time anyway, no matter how much Naruto complained. Sakura sent him a fierce smile of her own and said, “Let’s just do it.”

…………………………..

………………………..

…………………………

**Bonus Episode:**   
***Filler Episode Time!***

_***Time: Before they found the plant folk village after Hinata discovered she could communicate with ghosts*** _

Three humans and a Great Demon grew bored walking across the desert. They had only just started walking after they found the ghost town, but Naruto considered it his duty to kill the boredom. For the sake of his best friends, of course. He said, “Yo Hinata. Soooo can you see ghosts now?”

“Ugh. Really? She’s obviously scared of that fact, idiot!” Sakura scolded as she whacked him across the back of his head. Naruto was just as bad as Kakashi when it came to consideration. “Apologize to Hinata-chan meanie!” 

“S-Sorry, Hinata-chan!” Naruto rubbed his head with a pout. “I got so excited about the idea of being ghost hunters that I forgot how scary that must have been for you. I’m really sorry.”

“No, it’s fine Naruto-kun.” Hinata wiped sweat off her brow as she blocked the sun from her eyes. These eyes were such a pain. Sure, she was terrified about hearing ghosts, but now she was just irritated that these pale eyes of hers were so sensitive to the sun. She loved her eye color, but it was starting to feel like a burden to have them. So what if some fantastical Hyuuga clan shared her eyes — she didn’t want to be a ghost hunter! “Wanna trade powers? I can deal with the demon fox and you can finally confirm if ghosts are watching you pee at night.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Naruto wailed as he thought about it. Crap, a lot of people died, right? So what if a bunch of them were perverts who watched him while he slept and ate and used the bathroom? What if there were a bunch of pale faces staring at his crotch and he could SEE that? Oh god! He shivered. Then a dark thought came to mind as he imagined those same perverts in the bath with the ladies and he panicked. He quickly turned toward his pale-eyed friend and held her shoulders with a concerned look. “I’ll try to find an exorcist immediately! But I don’t know how to cast spells so if any guys are bothering you in the bath, I can keep watch for you and block their view with my body —“

This time, both Hinata and Sakura whacked him in the back of the head. “You idiot! What are you suggesting?! Pervert!”

Kakashi snickered at the blonde boy’s misfortune. “How daring, Naruto. You should meet with the lustful demons for tips —“

“SHUT UP KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!” The women roared. 

And so, the men were lectured about privacy and respect while they walked. Naruto regretted not keeping his mouth shut. Even silence was better than getting nagged! He pouted, “I’m not a pervert…Really guys, I just wanted to keep the ghosts from peeping I swear…”

It was a long walk.

…………………………..

………………………..

…………………………

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Ciao Ciao!

Thanks for reading the latest in Sakura’s D&D advent — Ahem. I mean, epic Empire Destroying Mayhem! As a bonus, I added a “filler episode” scene at the end to add to the comedy adventure bad ass vibe (and play homage to Naruto’s infamous tradition of filler episodes). Should I keep this as a thing? Lmk!

As always, thank you to the fabulous **BellaBabe42** for beta reading during these busy holidays!

I hope everyone had a peaceful new years and christmas and and etc (Does Konoha have their own holidays? I just thought about it).

Please review and eat chocolate or strawberries or both! Best combo ever. 

Much Love,

WitchySkies

P.S. May the coming year be full of happy adventures.


End file.
